Blood Rubies (Part 1)
by Winter Gray
Summary: A/U Dean the illegitimate child of King John falls in love with Sam half brother, denial of feelings, Sam & Castiel married as children, reclaiming kingdoms. Scorching sex, murder & Marriage. wincest, noncon. Male heat/mating/pregnancy, hurt/comfort, first time. Sam/Castiel, Sam/Dean/Castiel/Ion, Wolf lovers. Abbadon, Crowley, Jo, John W., Dick Roman, Werewolf/human sex. true love
1. Blood Rubies

The warnings once again for the adult content in this story...

This story contains three virgins (Sam, Dean & Castiel), first kisses, first time sex, noncom, heavy duty Wincest , underage sex/ sexual situations, physical/mental abuse, hurt/comfort, angst. Male heat/estrus/pregnancy, noncon

Also there will also be a sexy winter with young Sam and Dean in a romantic cottage discovering their passion and love for each other, marriages, wedding nights, hearts and flowers, romance, Castiel and a delicious wounded knight (Ion SPN season 8) and loads of love for our three boys.

Crowley/Abbadon, Abbadon/John, Cas/Sam, Cas/Ion, Dean/Sam, Judy-Judith/Lucifer.

This is a story of the very first time the brothers discovered their blood, deep bond and unconditional love and sexual desire for each other in another time, a different world and past lives shared.

I hope you enjoy it

...

**The Winchester brothers in their current life together...**

Dean heard his brother talking in his sleep again, he shook him gently until Sam woke up, the hazel eyes flickered then opened fully looking around in the darkness.

"Sammy…you had the dream?"

"Not a dream Dean, a memory."

Dean stared up at the shadows moving across the ceiling and whispered, "You and I in another life."

Sam felt his brothers arms wrap around him for protection as they both slipped back into their story.

…

**So It Begins…**

The auburn beauty caught the eye of everyone she passed. Dressed in black corsair pants, black suede boots, a rich rose tunic and men's riding cape this young woman dressed like no other female would dare.

The kohl lined eyes flickered from one building to the other until she spotted her destination, the villagers gathered around and watched as the stranger dismounted, her boots landing squarely in a puddle.

She gritted her teeth and curled the painted lips, "Oh this dung heap of a village! He better be worth it," she grabbed a man with her talons and hissed, "Balthazar, is he here?"

The terrified man pointed a shaky finger to the door, "He…he's in there but you need an appointment, you can't just walk in."

She shoved him to the ground and raised a well traced eyebrow, "Just watch me little man."

…

Balthazar was sitting at a table staring through a large magnifying glass at a delicate ring setting, his steady hand picked the emerald up with tweezers and was about to place it when Abbadon rapped on the counter, " I need your services."

The emerald bounced along the table and into a split in the floorboards, Balthazar frowned then slowly looked up at the icy young woman, "You have no manners."

She dropped a bag of coins on the counter, "I need information and I hear you're a wizard…a seer, one touched by God."

He stared up at her and drummed his ringed fingers on the table, "I don't believe you have an appointment bossy britches."

Without permission she came around the counter and sat at the table then held out her hands, "Too bad you snippy old hack, I'm marrying Prince John and I need to know if I'll give him a son."

"Fine but I want your necklace."

Abbadon clutched the collar of jewels around her neck, "Whatever for?"

"I like jewelry."

She rolled her eyes and put the collar on the table, "Fine, take it now do your job."

He grabbed her hands and was instantly sent to the darkest places in her heart, he saw the future of four other people as well as her own. Each life deeply marked by her actions. When the wizard suddenly stood up and grasped her face she struggled.

"Get your hands off me!"

Balthazar pinched her hard and she screeched. "Close your trap and let me work you devil haired hellion."

Abbadon forced herself to sit there quietly while he worked.

Three children of importance flashed through his mind, one of them was John and Abbadon's son, a very tall sweet boy with hazel eyes and a heart not built to withstand the likes of his mother.

Balthazar let out a breath when he had a vision of the ultimate forbidden love to come.

She narrowed her dark eyes and snapped, "Well?"

Balthazar tugged the bright red hair, "Stop acting like a spoiled bitch I'm not done."

She gasped, "Rude!"

The wizard then saw a handsome and heroic green eyed boy, a son denied and a brother lost. When the wizard looked further he saw a path fraught with pain and danger but also a heart that held an unshakable love for the hazel eyed boy.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Really I don't have all day." He slapped her cheek, "Well I do now shut that over painted mouth of yours."

"You hit me!"

"I'll do a lot worse if you don't behave you ladder climbing strumpet!"

Balthazar saw a third boy with startling blue eyes and a sad expression, he was madly in love with a wounded noble knight. Their love was strangled by the hands of others.

The wizard let Abbadon's head go, "Yes you're going to have only one child, a son but not for several years."

She stood abruptly knocking over the chair, "That's it?

"That's it," he grabbed the bag of coins "I'll donate this to the poor in your name." Balthazar put on the jeweled collar and admired himself in the mirror, "I look better in this than you."

She dug her talons into the table and hissed, "You are a terrible wizard!"

Balthazar poked her nose and grinned, "You will be a terrible wife, mother and queen."

She stormed out as the wizard chuckled; he dropped to his knees and peered into the crack in the floor, "Where are you little emerald?"The gem floated up and he snatched it, "Good boy,"

He gestured around the shop full of raw metals, uncut stones and boxes of glittering jewels and findings, "Sorry my friends you all have to wait, I have important jewelry to make."

A murmur began around the room, "Now don't be jealous your day will come." Balthazar tapped his cheek and worked his way along the rows of shelves, "Ah here you are!"

He pulled down a little box of blood rubies and another of sapphires, the wizard gave a gleeful smile, "Now the fun begins."

…

A brooding Prince John sat at the table polishing off a bottle of wine; he was already bored listening to the adults arranging his future.

He glanced over at Abbadon already a full blown beauty, sitting straight up and looking confident. Her well manicured nails tapped on the table impatiently waiting for the final documents to be signed.

John knew there was nothing sweet or tender about the girl, nothing inside her that made Abbadon attractive. She was all hard edges and attitude with a heavy dose of self importance.

She reached out and grasped Johns hand possessively, "Are you excited about our marriage?"

John waved his hand drunkenly in the air, "Oh yes Abby, the highlight of my life…an arranged marriage what more could I ask for?"

She dug her nails into his palm and gave him an icy smile, "I think you should consider yourself lucky to have me John I bring a lot to the table."

John was watching the servant Mary fill the cups with wine, she had a noble carriage despite the lot she drew in life. Her blonde hair fell across her pretty features as she poured another cup for the prince.

Mary glanced at the rich dark eyes watching her and she faltered spilling wine over John's hand.

Abbadon hissed, "You clumsy girl be careful."

John smiled at Mary, "Its fine, accidents happen."

A blushing Mary nodded then hurried away.

…

John and Mary's affair consisted of their naked bodies sliding and thrusting in the stables or in the princes private bedchambers. They were young and insatiable, both madly in love.

….

The night she told him the news as they were sitting together in the gardens watching the stars, "John I have something very important to tell you…I'm pregnant."

John broke into a smile, he grabbing Mary and swung her around as she laughed smacking his arms, "Put me down John!"

John's smile faded as the reality hit him like blow to gut, "Mary this can't happen, how can I possibly tell my father. I'm engaged to Abby."

Her smile crumbled, "What do mean this can't happen, I'm pregnant almost three months now and I went to Balthazar, he said it's a boy! You are going to have a son…John this is the best news possible. Now you can go to your father and tell him about us."

John couldn't look her in the eye instead he focused on the plump clusters of ruby wisteria dripping down from the iron gate.

"Mary you think everything is simple because you live a common life. I can't just break off my engagement and we live happily ever after, life doesn't work that way. When I marry Abby we acquire land, power, peace and safety. I'll take care of you and the baby, so don't worry."

Mary got up and slapped him across the face, "Keep your money I don't need you, I thought I was special but now I see what a fool I was John. Why did I think someone like you could ever love me?"

She started to leave but turned back to face him one last time, "Maybe I do have a common life but know who I am. I feel sorry for you John, your vain and shallow; the only person you love is yourself. My son and I will fine without you, enjoy your arranged marriage to that bitch."

She walked out of the gate and also the prince's life.

John didn't follow, he knew he should but in the end he was a coward. He started back to the castle as the vines seemed to close in around him. John angrily swatted and grabbed the ruby clusters until his hands were stained the color of blood.

…

John sent gifts but Mary sent them back, she didn't want the trappings of a fine life. The only thing she needed was his honestly and strength, a devoted man that loved her unconditionally and that was the only gift he refused to give.

Mary continued working at the castle avoiding John as best she could but it was a bitter pill to swallow when Abbadon came to see her fiancée.

As Mary's belly grew so did her reputation, Mary only had one lover but that didn't matter. She was marked as a fallen woman and no man would have her.

…

Garth ran into the stables, "Sire its happening, Mary is having the baby!"

John saddled his horse and waited for Garth, "Hurry up I need to see her."

….

When they entered Mary was already dying, she rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes when she heard her lovers voice, "John we have a son."

John brushed past the midwife holding the screaming infant, "Mary don't worry I'm here." Her eyes opened wide then slowly closed as the breath escaped her body.

"Mary…Mary wake up!"

John shook her until Garth pulled him off the body, "John stop it she's dead, you have a son to worry about now."

Johns face hardened even as he wiped the tears away and stood up, he walked over and looked down at the now quiet infant, "What do I do with it?"

Garth was shocked at his friend's disdain, "He's your son and he needs you." John glanced over to the body of his lover and the bloodstained bed then back to the tiny bundle in Garths arms, "I don't want him."

….

Balthazar listened outside the cottage;_ "Just once John, do the right thing."_ his heart broke when he heard John's rejection. _"So the story begins."_

The wizard breezed into the cottage and held out his arms, "I'll take baby I can find him a home."

Prince John looked at the wizard and nodded, "Fine they can name him as well," he tossed a bag of coins on the table, "this for their trouble."

….

Garth rode next to John and kept glancing at him until John snapped, "What is it!"

"May I speak freely?"

"Of course."

Garth gathered up his courage and blurted out, "I'm ashamed of you, that was the act of a coward."

John stopped his horse, "You're ashamed of me? I don't owe that child anything, he killed her just as if she was shot with an arrow or poisoned. Mary is dead and I have a wedding to plan with my Abby."

They both continued back to the castle with Garth riding next to a stranger.

…..

Balthazar smiled at the nervous midwife, "May I?" She handed him the infant, "Will you find him a good home?"

Balthazar looked down at the moss colored eyes, the infant was already curiously taking in the new world around him, "I have the perfect couple in mind for you little one."

He looked sadly over to the body of the young woman lying in a pool of crimson, "take care of things here."

The midwife grabbed the bag of coins, "Wait these are for the new parents."

The wizard pushed the bag away, "Use the money for Mary's burial and you have the rest to keep your trap shut."

…

Ellen was tending the garden when the wizard appeared in her potato patch holding a bundle. In the kingdom of Winchester Ellen found nothing shocking and this was no exception.

The rugged woman put her hands on her hips and blew a piece of hair off her face, "Do you mind getting your fancy little ass out of my potatoes?"

Balthazar looked down at the plants then back to Ellen, "You're worried about potatoes when I have the greatest gift ever for you?!"

"Yeah, and what is that wizard?"

He stepped out of the garden and thrust the baby in her arms, "Surprise Ellen it's a boy!" He stood there grinning at her waiting for a reaction.

She looked down at the little wrinkled face staring up at her and clapped her hands over her mouth in shock and then started to cry.

That wasn't what he had expected at all, "Well if you and Robert don't want the baby…"

Ellen took the infant and broke into a huge smile, "You keep your hands off my boy! Silly wizard of course I want him he's beautiful, thank you!"

Balthazar grinned, "Well I expected more gratitude but that will do I suppose. I knew you and Robert couldn't have your own and I thought you would know what to do with him. This one is special Ellen, take good care of him."

Ellen planted kisses over the tiny face then paused and looked up at Balthazar darkly, "Wait, this isn't a prank…he doesn't belong to anyone, they won't come looking for him?

"My dear lady I don't pull pranks, the mother just died and the father doesn't want him."

Ellen's cheeks flushed, "The nerve! What kind of monster wouldn't want this sweet baby?"

"A foolish and very young man promised to a girl that has his balls already in a grip so tight he can't breathe."

Ellen was disgusted, "A real man would take care of his children he doesn't deserve this angel!"

"So what will you name him?"

Ellen held him up and examined the little face, "I think I'm going to call him "Dean" it's a strong name and I can tell this little man will be tough and resourceful."

Balthazar handed Ellen a little box, "You seem to have the gift of foresight as well if you know all that about him. Give this to Dean when the time is right."

"And just how in world will I know that?"

"You don't need details Ellen, you're going to know or maybe he will…magic isn't cut and dried, it's complicated."

Ellen smirked, "You don't even know yourself do you?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "You are a very abrasive woman!" He looked down at the infant and whispered, "Good luck Dean, you're mother is a ball buster."

…

Ellen put Dean in a willow basket lined with rabbit pelts and carried him to the tiny barn, "Let's get you some nice goats milk until we can find a wet nurse." While Ellen was milking the goat Dean began to make a cooing sound, "Oh so you're a singer now are you? Well you have a very pretty voice to match your pretty eyes."

Robert walked his horse into the barn and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a baby cooing, he marched over to Ellen and looked down at the basket, "What is that!"

"Your son you silly old thing who else would it be? That unusual wizard brought him here and the infant had no home so…"

Robert bent down and plucked Dean from the basket, "So you just agreed without consulting me? Good decision Ellen, I think I love him already."

Dean started to cry and Robert began to rock the infant on his shoulder, "Well don't sit there all teary eyed woman, milk the damn goat our son is starving!"

…..

**(Six Months Later)**

John watched Abbadon approach; she was a vision in a crimson and cream wedding gown. The bride clutched the roses tightly as she flashed her handsome groom a predator's smile.

John thought she would eat him alive on their wedding night but the prospect made his cock twitch in anticipation. _"I'm going to fuck that smug look right off your face Abby…nothing like a nice fat prick pounding into her wet treasure to put a female in her place."_

…..

Abbadon kept her eyes on the prize, the handsome young Prince John. She knew their son would take time to make but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her husband's strong body while they waited for her to become pregnant. _"Tonight I'll ride you until you're broken and beg me to stop…I'll keep your balls drained and your spirit compliant."_

She passed Johns parents and nodded, she wondered what push would be needed to get rid of them and place her husband as king. There were many ways and Abbadon mulled them all over, she always got what she wanted and this would be no exception.

…

Crowley watched his lover marry the man they both knew was flawed and weak. It was a hard day for him and his only concession was the fact he would see Abbadon everyday at the castle for what Crowley called, counseling sessions.

Crowley smiled to himself as he thought how much he would love to bend the young woman over right now and counsel her until she screamed his name but there was time for that after the wedding.

…

Dean was the apple of the woodsman's eye; Robert doted on the infant as if he were his own. The man was proud to have a son and they never revealed to anyone that Dean was adopted.

Ellen spent her time at the castle as a baker with Dean carried there every day in a basket on her arm. Everyone around commented on what a good baby she had, Dean rarely cried and gave a smile to anyone that paid him attention.

Charlotte, a cook there gave Dean a little stuffed doll one day, "There you go little angel." Dean promptly tried to stuff the head in his mouth and all the women laughed.

They called him a heartbreaker and warned Ellen that all prettiest men would want him someday.

Ellen smiled proudly, "Look at my Dean, already demanding and dominate but full of sweetness to soften the edges. I just know he's going to be a wonderful husband for some lucky boy."

The cook stroked his fat little cheek, "Ellen I never knew you were pregnant, you carried it well."

Ellen glanced over to the girl and smiled, "I didn't want any special treatment and carrying Dean was breeze…a very easy birth." She laughed at her own private joke and continued working.

….

**(3 years & 3 months after Dean's birth)**

John grieved after both his parents were poisoned and the cook was swiftly given judgment by the new queen. Charlotte was hung for her crimes despite her cries of innocence.

Abbadon slid her arms around him and kissed his neck "John I'm so sorry about your parents, they were wonderful people."

She sat on his lap and kissed his wet cheeks, "Let me comfort you…I'll make the pain go away. Make love to me John and then embrace your new role as king."

…..

The night Sam was conceived she knew immediately after a through fucking from John, he laid there spent and lazy as she fingered her flat belly.

…

At the evening meal she stood up and proudly made her announcement to John, "I'm finally pregnant, we're going to have our first child."

She stood there waiting for his response; John paused in mid bite and looked up at her, "Not my first but certainly the only one I'm happy about."

Abbadon dug her nails into her palms, "What do you mean by not your first?"

John downed his fourth goblet of wine and slammed it on the table, "I mean I had a son over three years ago. You act like its shocking, you had to suspect I might have had another woman in my life. Her name was Mary and I loved her. She died and I gave the baby away."

Abbadon sat down and stared past John to Crowley who simply raised his eyebrow and smirked. He was secretly pleased at the shocked look on her face. _"That will teach you to deny me bitch."_

"John this child of yours, he isn't going to be a problem for me is he?"

"Abby I don't even know if he's alive or dead so I certainly wouldn't worry about it. I was young and foolish, if things had been different…"

She hissed, "What John, you would have married that girl and left me?"

He gave her a complacent smile, "Of course not."

….

**(The birth of Sam Winchester)**

Dean zipped around the massive kitchen stealing sweets and pocketing shiny things to bring home with him.

Ellen watched Dean snatch another little minced pie off the table and grabbed him by the collar, "Dean I swear don't make me spank you!"

Dean grinned up at her all freckles, dimples and big green eyes, "Mommy you never spank me!"

Ellen sighed and blew the strands of hair out of her face, "Your right, I'm a fibber I could never spank you but Robert will if he finds more of the castle silverware in your pockets."

Dean stuck his hand in his shirt and pulled out a spoon, "I'm sorry mommy."

Ellen swatted at the air as he ran away, "No you're not you little devil, you're sorry you were caught!" Ellen started to laugh when he peeked around the corner and wiggled his eyebrows at her then took off again.

The new cook giggled, "Dean is adorable, he is going to grow into a fine man."

Ellen rolled her eyes, "If he lives that long, I swear he is made for adventures."

….

Dean faintly heard a baby crying, it was coming from a part of the castle he wasn't allowed in but that never stopped him before. Dean felt rules didn't apply to someone with adventure in their heart.

Dean even at four was more verbal and athletic than other little boys who toddled around and spoke like, what Dean called little babies. He easily slipped past the guards and followed the sound of the crying.

…

Abbadon was in bed finishing her feeding of Sam who was born just hours earlier, she handed him to Garth, "Take him I'm tired, bring Sam back when he's hungry again."

Garth looked down at the squirming infant and smiled at him, "Don't you want him close to you?" Abbadon glanced over to the infant and then settled back closing her eyes, "No."

Garth nodded, "As you wish my…queen." He choked on the words.

He brought Sam to the nursery and put him down for a nap, "I'll be close Sam, your father will be home tomorrow and then you can meet. I'm afraid I'll become more of your parent than…."

Garth paused when he spotted the curious eyes peering from behind a curtain, "Come out…who are you?"

Dean stepped out warily keeping his distance, "I'm Dean, I heard a baby crying. Can I see it?"

Garth gestured and Dean came closer, "Come on I don't bite, this is the new little prince. You should bow to him."

Dean frowned at the infant, "Why he's not going to remember anyway, besides he's younger than me, I don't have to."

Garth laughed, "Well aren't you the tough little man, remember Dean when the queen or the king is here you always bow to them and now you bow to the prince."

Dean softened the more he looked at Sam, he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "You're cute but you smell bad."

Garth bent down and gave the infant a sniff, "Oh…oh that is awful I see what you mean."

Dean stayed and watched Garth change the diaper. Dean made a gagging sound and rolled his eyes, "Yuck! Can I hold him?"

"No I'm afraid not, he is so new and fragile it wouldn't be safe."

Dean leaned his head on the side of the bassinet, "Can I come and see Sammy again?"

Garth couldn't believe the child's boldness, "Sammy…where did you get that from?"

"Dean poked the baby's double chin, "He looks like a Sammy."

Garth wiped the dirty smudge off the babies chin, "Well his name is Prince Samuel Jonathan Winchester."

Dean squeezed the fat on the infants arm, "No, I'm calling him Sammy, he's too little to have a name that big. He is chubby though."

Garth nodded, "Alright but don't call him that in front of anyone else, you can see him if I'm here or Sam is alone."

Dean looked around the sparse nursery, "Where are the toys? Sammy is rich he should have a lot of them."

"The queen doesn't believe in spoiling children."

Dean reached in his coat and pulled out the ragged little doll Charlotte gave him as an infant, "Here Sam you take this, I'm too big for it now and a baby needs a soft toy."

Sam wove his fingers in the wool hair and Dean smiled, "I like you Sam, I think you're special."

Garth heard voices coming closer, "Dean its times to leave, go the way you came." Dean ran behind a large tapestry and pushed through the small hidden door vanishing into the walls and back to the kitchen.

….

A month later Dean watched, hidden in the garden as a carriage pulled in. Two guards ran to the door and put down the steps then helped a lovely woman out, next came a young boy just a few years older than Dean.

Dean felt his heart leap when he saw another child, the boy had eyes so blue Dean could tell even from a distance how intense the color was. He had short, dark hair and was dressed in what Dean thought were fussy clothes.

A fair haired man then stepped out and pushed the boy ahead of him roughly, Dean decided he didn't like that man at all.

A handsome young man dismounted his horse then limped over to the little boy and whispered in his ear. The little boy smiled and took his hand as they walked together toward the castle.

…

Abbadon went to greet their guests as John hung back watching, "Lucifer, Judith thank you for coming," she bent down and looked the little boy in the eye, "You must be the little groom."

Castiel was only six and had no real concept of what was going to happen, he was told he was getting married to a baby and it all sounded strange to him.

"Yes I'm Castiel."

Lucifer bent down and whispered in his stepsons ear, "You little fool, bow when the queen addresses you." Castiel answered softy, "Yes sir."

He bowed and the queen clapped her hands, "Oh you are so sweet, I could just eat you up."

She smiled at Castiel and for a moment he thought she might truly do that, even at six he could sense a predator.

…

Garth had everything ready, the documents, wax, seals, ink and pens. The room was filled with candlelight and the chairs set it place around the large table. Abbadon brushed past him and sat down at the table with John and the others.

Castiel stood shyly in the doorway until Judith held out her hand, he went to his mother sitting on her lap, "It's alright Cas, this is a good thing that is going to happen, do you trust me?"

He buried his face in her cloak and whispered, "I trust you mother…I don't trust him."

John started the negotiations, "Alright we have the documents drawn up, Sam is to be married to Castiel. When Sam is old enough you can collect him and then we have their public ceremony."

Abbadon wrapped her fingers around Lucifer's wrist and purred, "Think of the benefits, two kingdoms combined in solidarity against our enemies."

Judith watched her philandering husband staring at the queen's ample breasts paying little attention to the important details, "Abby I look forward to a fruitful future."

John cleared his throat and glared at Lucifer, "My wife's necromancer assured us Sam is very fertile, when he's old enough I'm sure he can give us a grandchild."

Judith kissed her sons forehead, " I can promise my son will be able to father a child. Balthazar assured my deceased husband and I of that. He said Castiel was a very special boy."

Lucifer snorted, "I'll believe that when I see it!" He pointed to the knight standing at the door, "Ion come here."

The knight limped over, he carried a permanent injury from a war that had ended several months before. He stopped in front of his king and bowed painfully, "Yes Sire?"

Lucifer proudly gestured to the tall, handsome young man, "This is the boy that will train Castiel to defend your son at all costs. I'm so proud of Ion, only sixteen and look at his size! His father was a true hero, taught him everything he knows."

Ion lowered his eyes embarrassed at the high praise, Castiel got off his mother's lap then went to the young man hugging him around the waist awkwardly, he rolled his blue eyes up smiling brightly for the first time since he entered the room.

Abbadon watched the beautiful young man and the little boy who looked up at the knight with love and hero worship on his face. She hoped the Ion wouldn't become a problem for her down the road.

She gave her usual smile, all white teeth, sharp and ready to consume everything she wanted and drummed her red nails on the table, "Tell me, how does one become a knight so young?"

"My father trained me since I was a child, it was expected I would earn the honor of knighthood. I served well until my injury and now my king graciously gave me the position of training Castiel."

He smiled down at the little boy and ran his fingers over the close cropped hair, "I swore to protect him."

Judith watched them together, when her son with Ion the little boy was happiest.

John sat there blissfully unaware of the games going on around him, he was there to sign documents, assure the peace and arrange a marriage for his son giving him a sure future.

…

When it was done they went to the nursery where Garth was sitting there watching Sam. He stood when they entered and Lucifer burst out laughing, "A man…you have a man watching your child?"

John put his hand on Garths shoulder, "Yes, I trust him with my sons life."

Lucifer shoved the little boy forward, "Go on look at him, that's your future Castiel."

The boy looked back at his mother, Judith smiled warmly, "Go darling, meet Sam tomorrow is your wedding."

He walked over and looked at the cherubic infant, "He's beautiful, can I pick him up?"

Abbadon nodded, "Of course, Sam is your bride." He picked up the baby and held him, "I love you Sam."

Dean watched the little boy and felt a pang of jealousy, Sam had become his baby over the weeks and Dean saw him nearly every day, _"He's my Sammy…you can't have him."_

TBC


	2. The Infant Bride

Castiel was staring at himself in the mirror perplexed by the clothing he had to wear. The little boy thought he looked ridiculous in the scarlet surcoat, tunic and tights, the black boots felt too big for his tiny feet.

He turned to Ion in dismay, "I look like a jester," then he opened his surcoat and pushed his hips forward, "and my bits are showing in these silly tights!"

The knight laughed, "You look very handsome my little prince, it's your wedding day and you have to look the part of a groom. Now close your coat and cover your bits."

"I don't care Ion, I want to play not get married."

Ion kneeled in front of him, buttoned the little surcoat then held his shoulders, "Someday Sam will come to live with you when you're both older and then you won't need me Castiel. You're going to father children with him and your life will change."

The blue eyes filled with tears, "Never I won't send you away I need you Ion."

The knight's voice softened, he couldn't stand to see Castiel unhappy, "Sometimes what we want isn't important and in life you make sacrifices for the greater good."

The child played with a pearl button on his surcoat, "I don't want to be a prince anymore if I have to do what everyone says."

"Someday you're going to be king and then things will change for you, your life will be your own. Right now things seem unfair but it will get better trust me."

The prince hugged the young man around the waist, "I love you."

Ion picked him up and held him, "I love you too."

The boy fingered Ions cloak, "Someday when I'm older I could marry you instead."

They pressed their foreheads together and the knight gave him a rare smile, "Now you're as silly as your clothing." Castiel started to giggle and wrapped his arms around Ions neck, "I feel safe with you."

Judith knocked on the door, "Castiel there is someone here to see you."

Ion quickly put the boy down, left the room and escorted Judith to the chapel.

…..

Balthazar swept in wearing a belted robe in burgundy, garnet studs adorned his ears, medallions hung around his neck and rings covered most of his fingers.

Castiel had never seen a male dress that way and he looked up at the pleasant looking man with curiosity, "Who are you?"

He knelt in front of the little prince, "I'm Balthazar a jeweler, wizard and etcetera…the etcetera part is the most interesting thing about me."

Castiel reached out and fingered one of the medallions around his neck, "I like your jewelry."

"Fabulous because that's why I'm here, to bring you a ring, are you excited about your wedding day?"

The prince stomped his boot, "No I don't want to get married!"

He looked around to be sure no one could hear him, "Castiel let me tell you a secret, I believe in true love."

The little boy folded his arms and pouted, "What does that have to do with me?"

Balthazar chuckled at the prince's demeanor, "You're a feisty little thing aren't you?"

"Ion says I have high spirits and a strong will."

"Well you certainly do, good qualities for a ruler," he held out a small crystal box, "here Castiel, this is your wedding ring."

Castiel opened the box and looked down at the large sapphire set in gold, there was a tiny crest stamped inside the band. His eyes opened wide, "it's beautiful…is this my birth fathers family crest?"

"No its not, it's the crest that belongs to your one true love now stop asking questions. Sometimes it's better to let the story unfold."

The boy soon forgot about the wizard's words, he was too young to comprehend the meaning behind the ring and too distracted by the importance of a day he didn't understand.

…..

Balthazar looked down at the baby and held up the blood ruby set in gold, "This ring has a mate, someday you'll find it and that will be your one true love. It won't be easy for you Sam but then life would be boring if things just fell in your lap. I'm here to give a little nudge in the right direction."

The infants hazel eyes were locked on to the big, pretty gem; he gave Balthazar a little smile.

"Who knows Sam, maybe you do know what I'm talking about."

Balthazar slipped the ring on a heavy gold chain and when Garth walked in he handed it to the man, "This is Sam's wedding ring, keep it safe until he's old enough."

The wizard vanished leaving Garth with the sketchy instructions, "Wizards always talking mysteriously as if it makes them important. Well anyway Sam it's a pretty ring."

He dangled it over the cradle and the baby reached for it making Garth laugh, "Already in love with pretty jewelry, what a good wife you're going to make."

….

Dean watched the ceremony from the scarlet wisteria until Crowley saw Dean and snatched him up, "What do we have here," he looked into the pretty moss eyes, "you're the baker's son aren't you?"

Dean struggled in his arms, "Put me down!"

Crowley held him tighter, "Are you a little spy come to see the princes marry?"

Dean desperately tried to kick the necromancer, "Sammy is my baby not the princes!"

Crowley slipped his hand under the boy's shirt and over his heart, "You're jealous, I can feel it burning inside of you."

Dean suddenly hung limp in his arms, "Please let me go. I'm sorry, don't tell on me."

Crowley decided to let him go, "Run along little hero, run to your mother Ellen." Dean took off as fast as he could.

…

The baby was dressed in a snow white layette embroidered with tiny scarlet roses to match his princes wedding clothes. Judith looked on proudly and whispered to Lucifer, "Castiel and Sam are adorable, they look like two little dolls."

Lucifer nodded, "They look very pretty together and their children will be beautiful."

….

As the bishop droned on Castiel whispered to Sam when he started to fuss, "Sam don't be scared because I'll take care of you like Ion takes care of me."

The baby started cooing and twined his fingers in the boy's hair. Sam spit up milk on his shoulder and Castiel made a face but didn't say a word as the warm liquid went down his collar.

When the ceremony was done he gagged and held out Sam, "Oh that is disgusting." Sam burped and gave him a smile; the prince hugged Sam, "Well I can't be cross when you have such sweet dimples."

Abbadon, John, Lucifer and Judith all encouraged Castiel to kiss Sam, he gave him a brief kiss on the cupids bow lips and handed the baby to John, "Now what do I do?"

John swayed back and forth with the baby and looked down at his son's sweet little husband, "Now you wait, when Sam is fourteen you get a proper marriage ceremony, everyone will turn out to celebrate your union."

The prince reached up and the baby grasped his finger, "Can I visit Sam?"

"Of course, he's your Sam now Castiel."

"Good I'd like to have a new friend."

Lucifer bent down and grabbed his stepson's shoulders, "Sam is your property. Friendship has nothing to do with this do you understand me?"

The boy let out a whimper which made Lucifer's grip even tighter, "When he's fourteen you should be smart enough to know what to do with your dick by then." He grabbed Castiels hand and pressed it between the boys legs, "This is what you think with."

Castiel broke away and ran through the gardens, Lucifer was going to go after him but Judith stopped the man, "Leave him alone, Cas doesn't understand what you're saying…besides you're the one that thinks with your genitals you pig!"

He watched his stepson vanish around the corner, "You spoil him and it's disgusting, you're making the boy overly sensitive."

"Let Ion be his guide, he's good with Castiel."

"Fine, at least I have that on our side. I won't have my son bent over for Sam years from now."

Judith was in tears, embarrassed and angry by her brutish husband, "He's not your son."

"For that I'm grateful Judith."

…..

Castiel ran to Ion who scooped the boy up in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Lucifer, I hate him Ion," the boy buried his face in the crook of Ions neck, "he treats me badly."

Ion looked around and then kissed his cheek, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

….

That night at the evening meal Dean was despondent, Robert watched his son pick at his food, "What's wrong with you Dean, you usually eat everything in sight."

"Sam was married today, he's only a baby!"

Ellen looked at her husband who shrugged, "You talk to him Ellen."

"Dean it's an arranged marriage, years from now Sam will go live with the boy and be his wife…you're too little to understand this sweetheart."

Dean got up and hugged his mother, "Mommy can I still see Sam?"

"Only if Garth is there darling."

Instead of getting involved with the emotional conversation Robert decided to spring his surprise, "Dean I have a gift for you."

…..

Dean followed his father out to the small barn and there was a black filly just weaned off its mother, "She's all yours Dean, do you like her?" Dean clapped his hands over his mouth and gasped, "Daddy she's the prettiest thing ever!"

Bobby laughed as the little boy went up and started talking to the filly, "I'm going to call you Gwyn what do you think about that?"

The filly ran a thick tongue over the boys face and he started laughing, "She likes her name. Now I have a real friend daddy."

He could see the happiness shine on Deans freckled little face, "I think Gwyn is going to be magnificent when she grows up just like my son."

….

**(Sam 5, Dean 9, Castiel 11, Ion 21)**

Sam ran full speed up to Castiel jumping on his lap and hugged him, "Cas thank you for the colt! He's beautiful; you're the best brother in the world."

Castiel and Sam still didn't fully understand their relationship and treated each other as brothers.

Lucifer watched them both then looked around to be sure Judith wasn't there, "Go on and give him a proper thank you." Sam froze and Castiel spoke softly, " I don't want to."

"Do it, act like a husband."

Castiel whispered, "It's alright Sam." He gave him a quick peck on the lips and then a hug, he didn't let go until his stepfather left them, "Are you ok?"

Sam gave him a smile, "Yes, I don't mind, I know you won't hurt me."

"I could never hurt you Sam." He fished a piece of candy out of his coat and handed to Sam, "Thank you Cas I love honey candy!"

"Have you thought of a name for the colt yet?"

Sam tapped his cheek and thought for a moment, "Alywin, it means noble friend."

Castiel nodded, "I think that's an excellent name."

…..

The two were walking to the stables when Castiel noticed Ion standing under a tree kissing an attractive boy around Ions age. The knight ran his hands over the swell of the boy's ass and squeezed.

Castiel was instantly furious although he wasn't sure why. The prince had never seen Ion being romantic with another person and he suddenly felt his heart racing and his body flush from the sight of the two embracing.

He was about to walk over and scold Ion but Sam pushed him and laughed, "Try to beat me there Cas you can't do it. I'm too quick!"

Sam ran as fast as he could with Castiel lagging behind to let him win the race to the stables.

Sam easily won and started to gloat, "I beat you Cas, I'm a fast runner."

"You are Sam, the fastest."

"Come on Cas show me how to take care of Alywin, I don't know how."

He spent time showing Sam how to care for the colt and when Garth showed up and Sam was occupied Castiel slipped away to the gardens to track down Ion.

…

Castiel was shocked to find Ion leaning against the tree with his eyes closed as the boy rapidly sucked the knight's long cock . Ions eyes fluttered open and his head fell to the side.

As soon as the knight locked eyes with the prince he moaned loudly forcing his member all the way down the boy's throat and came with a forceful shudder.

When he was finished Ion immediately stepped away and tucked himself back under his long tunic. Ion helped the boy up, kissed him quickly then sent him on his way.

Castiel felt a fire in his gut, he was jealous and confused but the scene that played out was also exciting and the prince wished it was him instead of the pretty stranger that made the knight feel so wonderful.

….

After Ion gained his composure he motioned for the prince who came over and sat under the tree with the knight, "I didn't want you to see that Castiel."

Castiel wouldn't look at Ion, "Do you love him?"

"No of course not."

"Then why did you let him do that to you?"

Ion tried to find the right words to explain what his prince had seen, "I have needs and even though I'm damaged men still find me attractive just not as a mate so I take pleasure where I find it but it doesn't mean I care for them."

Castiel tried not to cry but the tears began to course down his cheeks despite his best efforts, "I don't want you doing that again, I don't like it!"

Ion looked around and then hugged him, "I'm sorry I made you feel this way. Castiel you're married and have a responsibility to fulfill your contract so you acting jealous is futile."

"It's not my contract, I didn't say yes to anything Ion."

Ion gave up and changed the subject, "Well let's talk about your training now and put this behind us. Tomorrow we practice your riding, you're a terrible rider."

Castiel was still pouting, "I can ride as well as anyone."

"You're a prince, you're expected to ride better than just anyone, now please promise me you'll be good and come on time."

A sly smile crossed the boy's lips, "If you kiss me."

Ion sighed, "You are married and eleven, that won't happen."

Castiel stole a kiss then started laughing at the flustered knight.

"Boy, you will be the end of me I swear!"

Castiel pushed Ion and grabbed another kiss, "I'm going to give you kisses from now on and you can't stop me, I'm you prince you have to do it."

Ion wiped his mouth and frowned, "You may be my prince but you're not too old for me to spank."

Castiel jumped to his feet, "You wouldn't dare!"

Ion struggled up, his hip hurting badly now and the prince pushed him. The knight landed hard and cried out in pain.

He dropped to his knees and tried to help Ion, "I'm so sorry…I forgot about your injury." He helped the knight to his feet and Ion braced against the tree, "Go and I'll be along in a moment."

The sorry prince took his hand and kissed the palm, "I truly am sorry."

"Fine, you can make it up to me tomorrow when you're on time for your riding lesson."

"I promise Ion, I'll be good for you."

….

Balthazar watched the dynamics at work during the birthday celebration, he observed Queen Abbadon sitting cozily with King Lucifer, Queen Judith dancing with King John and the necromancer staring daggers at his queen.

They were of little interest to him for the moment, instead he watched Sam with the blood ruby ring around his neck come back from the stables with the baker's son Dean.

Balthazar also saw Castiel sneak back from the gardens and the young knight Ion follow several minutes later limping badly on his leg. The pain was written across the young man's face but he never let on how bad off he was.

Balthazar hoped the children could follow the sunlit path set out before them and not falter in the shadows cast by those around them.

TBC


	3. Stolen Kiss

**(Sam 7, Dean 11, Castiel 13, Ion 23)**

"Again Castiel…come on I know you can to this!"

Castiel swung the sword again and missed his target, he was sweating and exhausted, "I can't do this, it's too hard Ion."

"Nonsense of course you can do this now try again and concentrate."

Castiel let the sword drop and stood there defiantly, "No I said I can't."

Lucifer was watching and stormed over grabbing his stepson by the arm, "Don't you ever drop your weapon; you treat it as part of yourself and care for it properly."

Castiel refused to pick it up, Lucifer slapped the boy sending him to the ground, "Pick it up and then apologize to Ion."

Ion squeezed his hand into a fist but resisted the urge to punch his king squarely in the jaw, "Really Sire its fine."

Lucifer watched Castiel crawl over to the sword and pick it up then get to his feet, "No it's not fine Ion and he needs to learn respect."

Castiel held out his sword and looked at the knight with pain in his blue eyes, "I'm sorry Ion."

"It's alright my prince, you were tired and I pushed you."

Lucifer snapped, "Don't be soft on him, it's not what wanted. I can't leave my kingdom to a weak little boy now train him."

When his stepfather was out of sight Castiel burst out crying.

Ion held his shoulders and leaned down locking eyes with the prince, "Stop crying….please if you don't do this I'll be sent away is that what you want? Our friendship will end and I'll spend my days worrying about you with that …"

Castiel rubbed his eyes, "Monster, is that what you wanted to say? That's what he is, mother is afraid of him…I'm afraid of him. Ion I'll try but be gentle with me, I'm not made for this. I don't want you to leave me."

"You are made for this, you're stronger than you think, when Sam turns fourteen you're going to have to step up and act like a husband. You know he's a soft child, it's your job to care for Sam, don't you love him?"

"I do love Sam like my brother but that's all."

Ion held out his hand, "Come on we can stop for today, let's clean your sword."

…

Dean came back with Gwyn hauling a load of wood from the forest; he was helping Robert with heavy work but still went with Ellen most days to the castle to learn his letters and numbers from one of the old cooks.

Dean hated it but his parents insisted saying he was a lucky young man to have to chance to learn at all.

Robert was stacking pelts when Dean emerged, "Oh good we can go do our deliveries now." Dean dragged his boot through the dirt and looked down, "Are we going to the castle or the village?"

"Castle…why?"

Dean looked up and smiled at him, "Maybe I can see my friend."

"And who is that?"

"Sammy."

"Dean I talked to you about this already, I swear you don't listen! You can't be his friend…that's it end of discussion."

"Yes father."

Dean had no intention of listening.

Robert and Ellen worried about his obsession with Prince Sam, ever since the child was born, Dean went to see him as often as possible but as they both grew older Sam saw little of Dean.

They didn't have the heart to tell him Dean he wasn't in the same class as Sam that it was frowned upon to have a friend like him. Dean treated everyone kindly and he wouldn't have understood why he wasn't treated the same as everyone else.

…

They entered the gates and Robert went to negotiate the price for the wood while Dean wandered his usual haunts. He knew the castle inside and out, every secret passageway, exit and entrance.

He also knew how to find Sam.

That day the little boy was playing in his room alone when Dean crept in and covered his eyes then whispered, "Guess who?"

Sam grabbed his fingers and giggled, "A dragon!"

"No silly not a what, a who…who am I, you get a kiss if you guess correctly."

Sam stuck out his tongue, "Yuck then I guess a dragon again."

Dean started to tickle him and Sam fell on the floor laughed, "Stop I can't breathe, Deeeean stop!"

Dean pinned his wrists and grinned, "Say it…say you give in."

Sam wrapped his legs around the boy's waist and flipped him on his back sitting on top of him, "You say it."

Dean's voice was softer now, "I give in and you're the prince I have to. My father thinks I'll get in trouble if I see you."

"I don't want you to get in trouble Dean but I miss you."

Sam bent down and kissed his lips, "There now I stole a kiss."

Dean gently poked the end of Sam's button nose, "Well you can have it."

…..

Abbadon heard voices from her sons room and opened the door, she saw Sam sitting on top of another boy. "Sam, get off him this instant!"

Sam scrambled off Dean and stood there looking up at her, "Mother it's just my friend Dean."

Abbadon reached down and grabbed Deans wrist jerking the boy up, "Get out of my sons room you little wretch…Garth come here!"

Garth was never far from Sam's room, John had little to do with the child and he insisted that his trusted friend and servant take care of Sam while John went out on campaigns, went hunting or just drank so much that Sam was only an afterthought to his day.

He hurried into the room and saw the queen holding a boy by the wrist, "Why is this with my son?"

"Dean struggled, "Sam is my friend I didn't do anything wrong!"

Garth motioned for the Dean, "Come here I won't hurt you little boy…my queen he's nothing, very insignificant and I'll take him out right away."

Sam was crying now and sobbed, "Mother he's my only friend besides Cas, I like Dean he plays with me and I trust him."

"Your seven you don't know what you want Sam now behave or you'll get a spanking."

Sam grabbed the dirty little stuffed doll Dean gave him as an infant and clutched it tightly as Garth took Dean away.

After his mother left Sam ran to the window and hung his head out looking down at Dean walking away dejected, "Dean…Dean up here!"

Sam waved and smiled down at him; Dean raised his head and smiled waving back.

"Sam …can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry I'll always get to you somehow I won't leave you alone."

Sam waved the doll out the window, I have my doll Dean, it keeps me company until I see you…."

The doll slipped from Sam's hand and into the red currant bushes below the window, "Dean my doll!"

"Don't worry Sammy I'll find it." Robert was coming with the empty wagon and waved to his son, "Come on Dean it's time to go."

Dean found the doll and waved it at Sam, "I'll bring this back to you next time."

Then Sam called him an old nickname he used to use when he couldn't form all his letters, "Thank you Dee!"

Sam watched the woodsman and his son leave as his heart sank, he turned back to the empty room.

"_If Dean lived here we could play all the time…whisper secrets and ride our horses. I might even steal another kiss!"_ Sam knew that was all a dream, that Dean wouldn't be there when he had bad dreams or protect him from his mother or the necromancer.

The castle was haunted, everyone knew that and at night Sam stayed awake listening to the voices and the strange sounds outside his door. That was when he missed Dean the most.

…

They were eating the evening meal when Dean pulled out the current stained little rag doll and held it out to Ellen, "Could you fix this for me?"

She took it examining the damage, "Dean wasn't this yours, Charlotte made this for you."

"I know but I gave to Sam when he was baby, I saw him today and he dropped it. I said I'd give it back to him next time but it needs repair."

"Dean we told you to stay away from the prince."

Dean looked at his parents defiantly, "I know but he needs someone to love and protect him," Dean slid down in his chair and folded his arms, You don't understand how I feel."

Ellen covered her face and groaned, "Dean I don't know if you're brave or just foolish."

Dean winked at his mother, "I'm a little of both."

…

Ion helped Castiel clean and put away the sword, he fingered the bruise starting on the teen's cheek and let out a sigh, "You have to be careful with Lucifer he has a terrible temper. Does he hurt you like this often?"

Lucifer did on a regular basis but usually was careful enough to hurt his stepson where it could be covered with clothing.

"If I tell you promise you won't get in trouble over me?"

Ion nodded.

Castiel closed the door and unbuttoned his shirt then stood in front of his mentor; Ion gently removed it and then closed his eyes for a moment shocked at the state of Castiels body.

He was in various stages of bruising and there was an abrasion across his thin back, "My poor prince, how long has it been like this?"

The boy was embarrassed now and quickly put his shirt back on, "Before I turned thirteen he hit me but not as much as he does now. Lucifer comes to my bed chamber usually drunk or just angry over something…I take off my night shirt and he hits me with his belt."

The knight reached out and held his hand, "You know you can tell me anything Castiel."

Castiel hung his head, "I'm not the son he wanted. Ion you're big and strong and exactly what Lucifer wants. I feel more like a female inside."

He looked up at him, blue eyes shining with tears, "I want to have a husband and be a wife…I want to have babies."

…

Ion brought him to his little room off the weapons storage and they sat on the bed together, "Your thirteen now Castiel and I have to ask, have you had your first cycle?"

Castiel looked at him confused, "A cycle, what is that?"

"Have you been in a heat for breeding?"

The boy was still confused and had no idea what he was talking about.

"Alright let me explain it, males that are made inside like you, are called "soft" and it gives you certain desires. I'll just say it bluntly, wanting a cock up your ass and a baby in your belly, a husband to love and protect you."

The prince was excited to find someone to explain this to him, "Yes that's how I feel! But I still don't understand what a cycle is or a heat."

"At your age boys that are soft bleed during a heat. It happens every month like a girl's menstrual cycle but for boys it's arousing more like an animal in estrus. It means your body is ready to be bred, hasn't your mother told you about this? You need to know about the birthing process and so many things."

Castiel was blushing now, "They don't know I'm like Sam so mother never bothered. Ion I've never experienced a cycle but I'm scared, does it hurt if I bleed? Will I die from it if I bleed too much?"

"No of course not but you can't have intercourse or you could become pregnant, you have to protect yourself and not allow any man to touch you in …" Ion sighed heavily, it was like talking to a baby.

"In where?"

"In your personal areas."

Castiel looked down at his lap, "Do you go into heat?"

Ion laughed softly, "Never, I'm not soft inside like you. If I ever married I would always act as the husband. My body can't carry a child but I can help create one…do you understand anything I've said?"

"Castiel looked up at him and a smile played across his lips, "Will you show me what personal areas I should protect?"

TBC


	4. Blood Brothers

Ion stood up and pointed to himself showing Castiel where someone should never try to touch him during estrus, "Your groin and your bottom…especially there, men will sniff you out like animals and desire your body but you must never give in to them."

Castiel gripped the feather pillow in front of him like a security blanket, "What happens when a man becomes pregnant, is it like a woman?"

Ion tried his best to explain it simply, "You grow the baby like a woman does but the difference is when the time comes to have it, the infant must be cut out by a surgeon or in your case because you have wealth, you hire a wizard or necromancer to take the baby out cleanly and very little pain. It's a spell…very expensive."

"But what about poor men that can't afford a surgeon or a wizard?"

"They have to follow their cycles closely and refrain from intercourse; it's dangerous to have the baby cut out by a novice. Some still do it and take their chances because the desire for a child is so strong. Poor women take the same risk but most of the time they are able to have a vaginal birth."

The boy was trying very hard to process what the knight was telling him, it sounded a bit frightening but Castiel was still pleased to learn new things about his body.

"Of course if you enjoy the company of women you can get married and have children that way. I prefer soft males; a pregnancy gives us the chance to have a family of our own. It's all very acceptable."

Castiel played with a button on his jacket and mumbled, "I'm a very soft male."

The knight cupped his cheek, "Yes you are but you can still be a strong, brave man. Wanting to have someone to protect and love you, to marry and have a child doesn't make you weak. Raising a child and doing it well is the noblest thing a human can do."

Castiels eyes glazed over thinking of being taken by the knight, "There's only one man I want."

The knight gave a gentle laugh, "Sam is too young for all that and you have a long time to wait. Also what a confusing marriage you'll have with both of you wanting the same role."

"I mean you."

Ions smile faded, "You're thirteen, full of new feelings and desires and I practically raised you myself so it's natural to transfer your desires onto me. Also Castiel you know that having any sort of relationship with me could never happen."

The prince was devastated, "Why not?"

"You're married; you have your life mapped out for you. My prince you're like a pesky little brother to me and that's all."

Ion turned to the window and looked out at the gardens, "Besides even if you were free I'm not worthy of a prince."

Castiel slipped in front of him, "You're a hero, at sixteen you took out many enemies for our kingdom. You were wounded in battle! I would be the one that wasn't worthy."

Ion stared down into the blue eyes that haunted his dreams, "I'm damaged and your stepfather gave me this job as a gift. No one wants me Castiel, once your wounded like I am the other soldiers think of you as unlucky."

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants just enough exposing the scars on his hip, "Look at me, I'm ruined from ever being a real knight again. I could have women…all the women I wanted because females aren't as particular when it comes to a husband. You earn a living; give the woman children and she's happy. Men are different, flaws stand out more and my gait puts them off."

Castiel traced the large scar pattern, "These look like bite marks, did an animal hurt you? I thought you were wounded in battle," Castiel kissed the hollow of Ions hip, "my poor Ion."

The prince felt the slight shudder through Ions body when his lips touched the scars and he smiled to himself, _"He enjoyed it…my knight finds me desirable…where there is desire perhaps there is also love."_

Ion watched the moon waiting its turn as the sun set, "I was wounded in battle with something more than a man."

"What was it?"

"You ask too many questions, leave it be."

Castiel touched his finger over each ragged marking, "I hated what that boy did to you, I bet he would love to have you as a husband."

Ion rolled his eyes and chuckled at the pure innocence of his charge, "He wanted me for sex, I know what I look like. I'm handsome, big where it counts and they all want me but never as a life mate."

Castiels smile faded, he stood and pushed Ion, "Fine then, be with your whores…what time is our lesson tomorrow?"

"The same time as always, are you angry with me?"

Castiel snapped, "I don't care about you anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that but we need to practice or Lucifer will send me away…do you understand that Castiel."

The boy stopped in the doorway and looked back, "I know, I promise I'll be good. I don't want you to go."

"I thought you didn't care."

Castiel gave him a little smile, "I'm a poor liar."

…

Ion watched him walk down the path back to the castle, the knight pressed his face against the glass and closed his eyes wishing things could be different.

Balthazar appeared, "Well aren't you a dour little thing, why so glum?"

Ion turned and grabbed his knife, "Who are you?"

"I'm a lot of things handsome but let's say I'm like a fairy god mother with a penis."

Balthazar held out his hand and there was a ring, "It was your fathers…I believe it was lost in battle, when his corpse was collected the ring was gone."

Ions face lit up, "Fathers ring, how is it you have it?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you think, I'm a wizard," he gestured to the heavily set amulet around his neck full of jewels and strange symbols, "jeweler, etcetera. I made your father this ring when he was about your age."

Ion took it and held up the large sapphire, inside the band was his family's crest, "It is my father's, thank you wizard. What do want in exchange?"

"I want you to take care of that sad little thing that just left."

"What do you care about the prince, there is always a price. People never do things out of the goodness of their heart."

Balthazar admired the tall, stoic young man, "Ion you do things out of the goodness of your heart all the time. You have a clean soul."

"I've killed, I'm not clean."

"You killed out of duty; you're a good soldier Ion, the best. You do everything for the benefit of others and think of nothing for yourself. You my dear are a rare bird, tell me…now be honest, if you could have anything…anyone who would it be?"

He turned back to the window and stared at the castle, "Who I want you can't give me."

The wizard squeezed his shoulder, "Put on your ring now. Keep your heart and your eyes open and someday you just might get exactly what you want."

Ion turned and the flamboyant wizard was gone.

…..

"Crowley darling I need to speak with you."

The necromancer sat by the fire watching the flame haired queen saunter up to him, "Well your coming to me, isn't that nice…what do you want?"

"There was a boy in Sam's room today, a handsome boy…green eyes and freckles. I don't have your gifts but even I could tell he is going to break many hearts."

Crowley waved his hand in the air, "Come on get on with it what about him?"

"John has a son out there somewhere; I want to know if this boy is his son."

Crowley eyed the queens figure through the sheer gown, he gave her a lascivious smile, "You are just sex on two long legs aren't you? Well too bad, my feelings are hurt. After the wedding you ignored me, I sit in this castle year after year advising your weak husband and doing parlor tricks. Not once did you come for counseling sessions…remember those?"

Abbadon made a face, "Yes I do but I don't recall the counseling as very exciting."

Crowley slammed his fist on the desk splintering the wood, "Bitch you come to me wiggling your ass around asking for information and then comes the insult. Go to hell my queen."

The queen hissed, "I've been there and they asked for you."

He spun his chair around refusing to look at her; she dropped on his lap and nuzzled his neck, "I don't find you that repulsive."

He shoved her on the floor, "That was another insult, get on your knees and apologize and maybe my visions will become clear."

He wiggled his pointer finger at her, "Come on wild cat…come to daddy and let me make it all better."

Abbadon purred and licked her lips, she slowing crawled on all fours between Crowley's legs and gnashed her white teeth, "Are you sure you want me that close to your cock with these?"

Crowley reached down and slid his hands under each heavy breast and squeezed, "I'm willing to take my chances, suck it you bitch."

Abbadon kneeled in front of him and opened his robe; the necromancer was already hard and waiting for her ruby lips to engulf his cock.

"Mmmm…I remember why I had sex with you in the first place, this long, fat penis."

"Less talking and more sucking you power hungry whore."

"Rude! What is it with you magical types… no manners at all," she sighed, "very well you win."

She sunk to the base immediately willing to do her level best to please him.

"Oh Abby my slut I missed this…keep going…yes…yes!" She rolled her painted eyes up and smiled around her stuffed mouth then started humming a tune. That was the end, the necromancer grabbed the thick head of hair and forced her down holding Abbadon tightly as he filled her throat.

When Crowley was done he pulled her off and pushed her over with his foot, "Now what did you want to know?"

She dabbed the corners of her mouth delicately and stood up, "This boy, is it John's bastard?"

"Yes."

"I sucked your cock for that? I need details; this little shit could ruin everything for Sam. My son is not going to be sucked into a friendship with this pretty boy."

Crowley knew it was going to be much more than a friendship, he saw inside the boys heart years ago but he decided to keep that bit of information to himself in case he needed leverage or more oral copulation from his whore queen.

"Why are you even worried? You and I are the only ones that even have this information now. Not one person suspects they are blood brothers…the only reason why I know is because of my gift. Sam is married to Castiel, you're safety and power is ensured."

She started to pace, "After Johns parents died so tragically," she coughed and then started to laugh, "I thought everything was fine…I had plans, kill Judith, John, Lucifer…"

As she was ticking off names of potential victims Crowley stopped her, "Lucifer, are you joking? The man makes you look positively warm blooded! How would you ever kill him?"

She shrugged, "Simple, an accident."

Crowley watched her with amusement, "All right, I'll bite…when is this all going to happen?"

Her face lit up like a happy child, "Oh it's all coming together slowly and I'm very patient. If too many people die too soon, then who do they look at, me."

She sat on his lap and shoved her tongue in his mouth but he jerked his head away, "Disgusting woman I don't want to taste myself."

"Well turnabout is fair play lover; now tell me how you're going to help me."

"My advice is to let Sam have his friend, nothing will come of it and everything will go as planned. Someday if Dean becomes more trouble than he's worth then you can get rid of him."

She spun them slowly in s circle with her bare foot and pouted, "I hope you're not keeping anything from me darling…I do love you."

Crowley stood up dumping her on the floor, "No you don't but then I don't think you're capable of it so my feelings aren't hurt."

"I love Sam!"

"You only love what the child brings to the table."

….

Ellen was leaving for the castle before sunrise; Dean jogged over and pointed to Gwyn, "Can I offer a pretty lady a ride?"

Ellen pulled out the clean and stitched rag doll, "Here, bring this to your sweet little Sam." Dean hugged her, "You're the best mother ever!"

He helped Ellen up and they rode together in the darkness, the stars were still out and Dean looked up at them, his voice hushed, "Mother do you think Sam will always be mine…I mean be my friend?"

"I don't know Dean; don't get your heart set on things, someday he'll be properly wed to that sweet Prince Castiel."

Dean bristled, "I really don't care, Sam will always want me in his life."

"Dean I hate to say it but the boy is going to forget about you. They'll have a family and two kingdoms, his life isn't yours."

Dean's feelings were wounded now, "I'm as good as anyone, I can shoot a bow better than most grown men, I can handle a knife, hunt, fish, build things with my hands so why can't I have everything I want…have who I want?"

Ellen patted his leg, "Honey we can love whoever we like but it doesn't mean we can have them."

…..

They arrived at the castle and went their separate ways; Dean put Gwyn in the stables next to Max and crept up to Sam's room.

The boy was sleeping and Dean quietly got under the covers, when Sam opened his eyes Dean slapped his hand over the boys mouth, "Shhh…it's me Dean," he danced the rag doll on Sam's belly, "Hey there Sammy I missed you."

Sam started to giggle and Dean covered his mouth again, "Be quiet I don't want to get in trouble."

Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled Deans hand off his mouth, "Stop that!"

"Sorry…you like it?"

"I love it, Dee am I too old for dolls?"

"No, I'm a doll and you like me right?"

"I don't like you Dean I love you and you can be my doll forever."

Sam started to nervously bite his nail and Dean stopped him, "Hey what's wrong baby boy?"

"Dean I wished you were here last night, the ghosts were outside my door…I was so scared I couldn't sleep, I prayed you'd come and save me."

Dean pushed back the mop of hair and kissed the little boy's forehead, "I wish I would have been here, I'm not afraid of ghosts you know…they should be afraid of me."

Sam giggled, "Well I would very afraid if you came to hunt me Dean. You're so brave, you can be my hero." Dean waved around an imaginary sword over their heads, "Yes I'm you hero Sammy I'll always save you."

Sam rested his head back on Deans, chest, "I'm going to have my birthday soon, would you come?"

"You know I can't but if my mother is going to bake for the party I'll still be here, we could meet in secret."

"Sam lifted his head and looked at his hero with a hazel eyes filled with excitement, "Yes a secret meeting!"

TBC


	5. Crooked Little Heart

**(Sam 8, Dean 12, Castiel 14, Ion 24)**

Robert sat at the table showing Dean the finer points of carving, Dean was making a wooden box for Sam's birthday but needed guidance on the heart and two doves he was carving onto the lid.

"I want it perfect…I want to put this in the heart." He held up a smooth piece of agate and set it in the middle, "Father how does that look?"

"Dean I think you mastered another craft, it's a fine gift for a prince."

Dean had done the outline of the heart but it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to, "It looks silly, I can't give this to him."

Bobby clapped his son on the back and gave him a smile, "He's your friend Dean and Sam will appreciate the care that went into this."

"I hope your right."

Dean finished the box late that evening and slipped it in a little velvet bag Ellen hand stitched to put it in.

…..

"Cas I missed you!"

Sam jumped on his blue eyed prince knocking Castiel to the ground and pinning his shoulders, "I've been practicing husband!"

Castiel flipped Sam quickly on his back and held his wrists, "So have I wife." Sam struggled as Castiel laughed at him, "I'm sorry Sam but you can't get away that easy, you need more lessons."

He pulled Sam up and pointed to Ion, "I have a professional fighter to teach me." Sam folded his arms and pouted, "No fair, I don't have a knight to help me, can I borrow yours?"

John walked over and picked up his son, "Now Sam there's no need for you to know how to fight; Castiel is going to be your protector. The only thing you need to do is be obedient to your husband and maintain your beauty."

Sam pushed away and dropped to his feet, "Father you treat me like a baby, I'm eight now and I have big dreams."

Sam's dreams matched Deans, anything he wanted to do Sam wanted to do with him, "Someday I'm going to take Alywin and go on adventures, maybe hunt dragons or ghosts, even kill trolls and demons."

John glanced at the wisteria and thought he saw a boy hiding there, "Sam are you expecting a guest, I thought I saw a boy."

John narrowed his eyes and looked again spotting a shadow, "Come out boy I won't hurt you."

Dean looked around for Abbadon and Crowley but they were occupied with other guests. He took a step out and stood there waiting, finally Castiel was the one to approach him, "Come on then get over here."

Dean walked up to Sam and wanted to hug him but knew he couldn't, he bowed instead to John, Sam and Castiel. Sam started giggling, "Dean what are you doing? You look silly stop that."

John nodded, "Good for you boy you know your place, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Dean Singer, my father sells wood to the castle and my mother is the baker here…she made Sam's birthday cake."

John examined Dean closely, at twelve he was slimming out and showing hints of the handsome man to come. The rich moss green eyes and the scattered freckles made the tough boy look almost sweet.

"You seem familiar to me, it's something with the eyes," John grabbed his face roughly and turned it back and forth, "I suppose I'm mistaken."

John finished his drink and stared into the empty mug, "Dean I'll allow you to play with my son, I'm only letting you do this because its Sam's birthday and he seems to like you…don't make a habit of this."

Dean lowered his eyes, he hated the fact that he had to act the submissive to this man, "Yes Sire."

The king left the three boys in search of wine.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other. Dean stepped right next to Sam and ran his fingers along the little boys back, "You're the husband?"

"Yes I am."

"You seem nice."

Castiel shrugged, "I suppose I'm nicer than my stepfather."

Dean noticed the bruises on the prince's wrists and felt sorry for the boy, his memory of the scared child coming to meet and marry an infant Sam still clear in Dean's mind. He also remembered the way Castiel was treated by Lucifer and it seemed things had gotten worse.

Sam went over to Castiel and rubbed the bruises gently, "Does it hurt as much this time Cas?"

He couldn't meet Sam's gaze, "No…I'm alright."

Castiel watched Ion limp over to them, "My prince it's time for the cake." Ion left them walking slowly back to the party trying to mask his odd gait. _"My poor Ion...you don't deserve to be in pain."_

Sam grabbed both of their hands, "Dean, come with us."

Dean pulled his hand away, "I can't Sammy you know that, I just wanted to give you your gift." He handed him the bag and Sam opened it pulling out the box.

Sam's face lit up as he turned the box around in his hands. Sam's little fingers traced the doves and the heart with the agate inside, "It's so pretty thank you Dean did you make it yourself?"

Dean blushed, "I did but it's not so good." He pointed to the little heart on the top, "It's crooked."

Sam hugged him, "I don't care, a crooked heart is better than no heart at all."

Lucifer watched as Sam gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

…

Castiel was getting ready for bed when his stepfather stumbled in drunk and angry. "Take off your night shirt."

"No, what did I do wrong?"

"You let that boy kiss Sam. You stood there while that dirty baker's son fondled him."

The belt struck Castiel across the shoulders, he bit his lip as the blows rained down on his back. Soon it was too much for his body to take, he couldn't hide his pain any longer and started to cry.

Then the king did something he had never done before but thought of often, he grabbed the prince and ran his hands over the boy's body with a hand stopping on his bottom.

"I know you're soft I could tell the moment I laid eyes on you," Lucifer slid his hand under the night shirt then worked his fingers between the cheeks, he pulled them out and held up his fingers.

The cold blue eyes glittered like ice in the firelight; Lucifer's fingers had traces of blood, "Is this your first heat?"

The boy's voice was just a whisper, "Yes…it just started."

Lucifer smiled and opened his robe, "Well then I think it's time you get fucked, don't worry Castiel if you become pregnant Crowley can kill it and this won't affect your duties with Sam in the future."

Castiel looked around frantically and grabbed the ironstone water pitcher striking Lucifer across the face, blood spurted from his broken nose.

"I hate you, I'll die first!" Castiel try to move toward the door but it was too late.

The fireplace poker landed squarely across the prince's shoulders sending him to his knees screaming in pain. Judith rushed in and lunged for her husband tackling him to the ground, "Run Cas don't come back until I say so!

….

The prince braced himself along the walls as he moved toward the entrance. Castiel stumbled out the door and into the darkness then went to the only place he knew he could be safe.

…

Ion felt a weight on the bed and grabbed the knife under his pillow, then heard a voice in the dark, "Stop Ion it's me!"

"Castiel what's wrong?"

The boy sat there trembling in the dark trying hard to sound brave but failed miserably, "He hurt me badly Ion."

Ion lit the candles and sat next to the boy, "It's alright, your safe with me darling let me look at you."

It was the first time he used a tender word reserved for a lover; he pulled the bloody night shirt off over the prince's head and stifled a gasp.

Ions fingers gently touched the abrasions and bruises. The welts were beading with blood and the blow across the shoulders from the poker broke the skin.

"Rest on your stomach for me prince."

Ion brought liniment and poured it over the boys back, it stung and Castiel whimpered as it ran through the wound, "I'm sorry this hurts but it will disinfect the injuries and sooth the muscles."

The prince felt the large, strong hands working the abraded flesh; it was painful but pleasurable at the same time.

"Be truthful, did he touch you in your personal areas?"

"Yes," the prince burst out crying, "I just started my first heat and he tried to rape me…he said if I became pregnant that he would have Crowley kill it."

Ions hands stopped for a moment, "I'll take care of him, don't be scared."

Ion trailed his nose through the air picking up the rich copper scent of the princes first heat. Now he had to control himself, he looked out the window and watched the moon mock him daring the knight to let go.

…..

Once he finished tending to Castiel Ion propped him up with pillows and gave him a mug of catnip tea. He sat next to his prince and watched his face for signs of discomfort.

Castiel noticed slight changes in his knight, the eyes turned dark and wild and the young knight's voice was a rumble in his chest, "I have your scent now."

Castiel backed against the headboard with nowhere else to go, "Promise you won't hurt me…if you did I couldn't stand it."

"I could never hurt you Castiel, will you trust me?"

Castiel reached out a tentative hand then stroked his face, "You're my Ion, I trust you."

The knight growled then groaned in pain resisting his urges, "God help me I want you."

Ion let out a whimper and rolled on his back panting, the prince rested his head on the broad chest. "My poor tortured knight, you do so much for me and what do I do for you?"

Ion nuzzled the dark head of hair, "You love me and that's enough."

"Where will live Ion…I'll never be safe again."

"I don't want you to worry about Lucifer. You sleep and in the morning everything will be much better."

…..

Sam lay in bed holding the box that Dean had made him. His room was filled with gifts but this was the only one that met anything to Sam. He rubbed the agate stone and smiled to himself.

Dean told him that it was from the pond at the cottage and that gave Sam a connection with his friends life. He wondered what it was like living that way, off the gifts of the forest, working hard and earning his way in the world.

…

Dean tossed and turned on his cot, he got up and went to his parents' bedroom, Dean shook Ellen's arm, "Mother I can't sleep."

Robert opened one eye, "Dean go back to bed, let your mother sleep."

"Fine but could I have some mead?"

"No you can't have mead…your twelve, go to bed I mean it."

"Fine."

…

Dean drank anyway then fell into a fitful sleep, he had dreams that seemed important so he quickly wrote the dream down.

He saw a very tall, slender young man with long pretty hair. Hazel eyes and dimples, he smiled shyly at Dean and held out his hand. On the left ring finger was a gold ring with a blood red ruby.

In the next scene he saw the young man tied to a horse, there was a full moon and wolves were coming to attack.

TBC


	6. Vengeance

(Don't worry I didn't forget about Sam and Dean, next chapter they get their time in the sun.)

Ion moved swiftly in the dark as he allowed his senses to take over. His binding to the phases of the moon and his prince's heat were driving him forward to seek vengeance for the attempted defilement of the boy he craved for his own.

…..

Lucifer's surgeon set his broken nose then left the king with a poultice. Now he sat there in his private chamber by the fire brooding, he spent his time thinking of what to do about his stepson.

The physical abuses would now be known to everyone and Lucifer would have to explain himself to Sam's parents.

…

Ion quietly came through the window, he could smell Castiel on the man, the boy's blood mingled with the kings and a low growl emitted from his chest.

Lucifer opened his eyes and looked around the room, "Is someone there?"

The firelight playing off the stone walls was the only movement, the knight hid easily in the shadows watching with the shine from his eyes masked by the licks of flame.

Ion watched his quarry resisting the urge to tear out Lucifer's throat, toss him out a window or snap his spine, too many questions and variable outcomes. This time the man won over the animal lurking inside and he slipped back out to be with his wounded angel.

…

Ion got under the covers with Castiel and placed a cloth between the boy's legs, there was already a stain on the sheets and he didn't want the prince to be embarrassed in the morning.

Ion checked his wounds and dared to kiss his shoulder. The prince stirred then tightened into a ball, Ion whispered in his ear, "I love you…I will fix this."

The knight only voiced his true feelings because the boy was trapped in a dream.

…..

The next morning Ion was already gone when Castiel woke up, he was mortified to find a cloth between his legs and stains on the bedding. He found a note from Ion on the little table by the window.

My Prince,

Please stay here and wait for me. I won't be back until nightfall.

Yours Faithfully,

Ion

…

Ion stood there watching the king sleep in the chair, he pushed Lucifer's boot with his, "Sire wake up."

The king's eyes snapped open and he went for his knife but Ion grabbed his wrists, "You have nothing to fear from me," Ion knelt before him and kissed the palm of his hand, "I know what happened."

"If you know then I have every reason to fear you."

"Never, I pledged my loyalty to and only you, I was wounded and you took me in, gave me a home and a purpose and for that I'm grateful. I want to help you my king."

"What of Castiel, I know you're fond of him?"

Ion slide his hands slowly up Lucifer's thighs and rolled his eyes up, "Allow me to show you how much I love my king."

Lucifer parted his knees and cupped the knight's face, "I think I would like that very much." Ion looked around, "Not here…I think it would be best if you were gone for the day and we could have our tryst in the forest then discuss our new relationship."

Lucifer ran his thumb over the young man's full mouth, "Ion I could always count on you."

…

Ion made sure the two weren't seen leaving.

They started the ride out to the forest. Ion kept glancing at the king and Lucifer became irritated, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I find you so attractive I can't keep my eyes off you."

Lucifer lived for flattery and smiled at the knight, "Thank you, but I thought you enjoyed the soft males?"

"Yes but I enjoy power as well, I've bent many young soldiers over and had my way with them…you will be the first man that I bend for. It's a bit of an honor really."

Lucifer felt a jolt through his groin, "You're unspoiled?"

"Yes."

…..

They tied up the horses near the truffle patch in the forest, Lucifer immediately attacked the young man with his mouth and pressed the length of his body against him, "I am going to enjoy this Ion."

That was when Lucifer heard the low growl coming from the man he was kissing, he tried to back away but Ion wrapped him tightly in his arms and began to move the king backwards.

"What are you doing? Let me go Ion or I'll…"

"You'll what, beat me…try to rape me perhaps? I'm a big man Lucifer and if you tried to do that to me I would kill you. I suppose a timid fourteen year old boy is easier."

Lucifer knew what was going to happen and tried to dodge around the strapping young man but it was too late. He looked into the wild eyes as Ions lips curled around sharp, white teeth. The knight growled as the king swung and missed, "You're a monster Ion!"

The voice rumbled deep in the knight's chest, "You are the monster."

Ion grabbed his head and twisted quickly snapping the kings neck, Ion turned him around so Lucifer dropped face down into the boars trap. The branches broke easily from the weight of the man's body and down below were the deadly wooden spikes set in the ground waiting for him.

The spikes did their job piercing the face as well as the body, Ion watched to be sure everything was set then patted Lucifer's horse, "I'm sorry old girl you're going to have to just stay tied here but someone will find you."

The horses shied away from the predator as Ion swung his body wildly until the wolf receded and the horses settled.

The knight mounted his horse and rode back to the castle again taking care so no one saw him.

….

The sun had almost set as Castiel sat by the window waiting for his knight.

"Castiel, how do you feel?"

Ion had somehow slipped in and was holding a bunch of harebell and corn cockle, the gay colors were no match for the big white smile Ion had on his handsome face, "I thought these would cheer you up."

Castiel wiped his eyes with the sleeve of Ions robe, "I was worried."

Ion knelt in front of him and pushed the flowers in the boy's hands, "Don't ever worry about me, I will always come back to you." He kissed the slender fingers, "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Castiel didn't need to ask, he took the knight at his word and when the man rested his head on the boys lap the prince stroked Ions closely cropped hair and began to softly sing a song.

Hold for us the crystal and the stream  
the velvet night our claim for this  
we will see with every waking dream  
love smiles and brings the sweetest kiss

And it's true reflections casting shadow to the light  
so still, it seems that we are etched in smoke tonight  
we will remember this  
the sweetest kiss….

Ion got up suddenly and Castiel stopped singing, "Was it bad…mother said I had a beautiful voice but mothers lie, I suppose…"

He didn't get to finish, Ion lifted him up in his arms like a bride, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

All Castiel could do was nod.

Ion put him on the bed, "Would it be too painful to lie on your back?"

The boy carefully went down until he was flat, his body ached for more than a kiss but Castiel was willing to accept whatever the knight would give him.

"Do I have permission to take in your scent?"

"Yes, please."

Ion opened the robe, his eyes took in the long, lean muscle on the prince's body. He would never be a big man like Ion was but there was a beauty to his form that the knight found tantalizing. Ion was never attracted to the large soldiers although he had his fill of them.

"You have a gentle strength about you Castiel that I find so lovely."

The boy closed his eyes embarrassed by the compliment.

Suddenly Castiel felt a nose between his legs and heard Ion breath in deeply. Ion took in the slight scent of urine and the heady aroma of blood, "You're body is so open and ripe for me…you could be my life mate Castiel."

The boy felt teeth applying pressure to his tender inner thigh.

The Prince squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, "You can have me Ion and I'll be your life mate." He laid there for several minutes and waited, when nothing happened the boy opened his eyes and looked around but Ion was gone.

TBC

(The song is "The Sweetest Kiss" Renaissance )


	7. Tender Bleeding Bitch

Sam woke up still clutching the box; he placed it safely under his pillow. Sam bathed and dressed then went to eat with his parents; John was nursing his throbbing head after a night of drinking and debauchery. Abbadon was sullen and occasionally shot her husband a dark look.

Their moods hung over the room like storm clouds gathering to suck out the sunshine from Sam's happy morning, Abbadon watched Sam's every move causing the boys hand to tremble as he brought the spoon to his lips.

"Why are you shaking Sam, you just had a marvelous party and your future is bright. Most little boys would be smiling instead of trembling."

"Mother you make me nervous when you stare at me."

Abbadon scowled, "Really Sam you imagine things. John you should spend more time with him, I realize the boy is a bitch in training but there must be some manhood inside of him. Castiel isn't going to want a weak wife Sam you have to be strong like me."

John let out a humorless laugh, "Like you? My son shouldn't be anything like you Abby. Sam is going to be like a ray of sunshine lighting up that young man's life."

Abbadon stalked out of the room with Crowley on her heels like a favored pet. It was Sam's chance to talk to his father alone, "I'd like to have a friend over, you met him father, and his name is Dean."

"I don't know Sam, you're a married boy and if anyone stays over it should be Castiel."

Sam pleaded with John, "Just one night, I want to play with someone and Dean is my friend...mother never has to know." He grinned at John, "Don't you want to have a secret from mother?"

John looked around and then whispered, "I have many secrets from your mother so one more shouldn't hurt. One night Sam, I can't have you bringing home ever poor little beggar you meet."

"Dean is not a beggar, his father is a tough woodsman and his mother Ellen is a baker. They work very hard and Dean is the bravest, nicest boy I know. He should be a prince…maybe he is!"

John sat back and chuckled watching Sam's animated little face, "Alright stop talking like that, one time and after that you have this out of your system."

…..

Dean was taken to the castle in a carriage and brought to Sam's room. The little boy ran up and hugged him, "Dean we can play all night if we want and look," Sam brought him over to a table filled with treats, "we can eat what we want, real candy!"

Dean reached out and picked up a piece holding it to the light, "What is it?" Sam giggled, "It's made from honey don't you get candy at home?"

Dean licked it, "No we don't have sugar at home and honey is difficult to come by. We don't waste it on candies, its important food." Sam shoved the plate toward him, "Take them all with you when you go I don't care, I have all I want."

Dean popped the candy in his mouth and pushed the plate back, "I earn what I get Sammy I don't need your charity."

The little boy was hurt when his generosity was dismissed, "I'm sorry I was trying to be kind."

Dean bent down and pressed his forehead against Sam's, "You are kind in fact you're the kindest boy I know." Sam was relieved then, " I don't want you to be cross with me."

Dean ruffed up the mop of hair, "Sammy I could never be cross with you."

Sam gave him a playful shove, "Good because sometimes you are a jerk." Dean back kicked him in the rear, "And you are a spoiled bitch prince."

Sam stuck out his tongue then headed for the passage behind the tapestry, "Well come and catch your bitch prince then."

They chased each other through the maze of passages giggling and whispering for the other to be quiet.

Sam stopped suddenly, "I think mother's bedroom is here." Sam peeked through a crack in the wall and saw Abbadon brushing her long red hair.

They watched as Crowley appeared and began to rub the queen's shoulders, she bit the necromancers hand with her predator's teeth. Crowley slapped her and Abbadon licked the blood off her mouth then began to laugh.

Dean grabbed Sam, "Come on Sammy lets go."

"Dean…"

Dean clapped his hand over Sam's mouth and whispered, "Listen to me, that's none of your business."

He picked Sam up and carried him as far from the walls of that room as he could. They went back to Sam's room and the little boy hugged Dean, "What happened back there?"

"Trust me Sammy don't ever bring that up to anyone…it would be very bad for you."

"I trust you Dean, I won't say anything."

"Let's go to bed Sam, go wash up and get ready."

Sam held out his hand, "Come with me I get scared, the castle has ghosts besides you have to clean your teeth and wash up as well."

Afterward they both climbed into Sam's bed, he pressed himself tightly to Dean, "Dee stay awake until I fall asleep…the monsters and ghosts stand outside my door and maybe you'll see them to, no one believes me."

He stayed awake as Sam finally dozed off, the nervous little prince slept with his thumb in his mouth sucking it for comfort. Dean thought he was too old for that but he would never mention it and embarrass Sam.

With a mother like Abbadon he figured if the worst thing that happened was Sam sucking his thumb Dean considered that a win.

…

The next morning Sam woke up and smiled when he saw Dean was still there, he shook him, "Dean, wake up did the ghost come?"

Dean rolled over and faced him, "No Sam I watched over you."

"Thank you Dean, I'm going to keep you here forever to protect me because you're my hero."

"I'll always watch over you Sam I promise."

…..

Castiel found Ion at the little pond bathing; he didn't know how the man could stand the cold temperature of the water at that time of year and so early in the morning.

Ion dipped his head into the cold water and lifted it out quickly, gasping from the shock; his body was trembling as he walked out onto the bank.

Castiel saw Ions stiff nipples and they looked so tempting the prince wanted to taste them. He hadn't seen his knight like this before, totally naked and vulnerable and Castiel found it very exciting.

The knight was beautiful standing there in the mist of the morning, the tight abdomen had a treasure trail of soft hair leading to a dark chestnut bush and below it a large cock bracing against the chill. The heavy balls were retracted trying to stay warm but Castiel knew that given the right set of warm hands and wet tongue all of it could easily be coaxed to full proportions.

Ion wrapped himself in a blanket and headed back to his little room with Castiel following. When he got to the door he quickly turned and spotted the prince there. He motioned the boy inside and Ion warmed himself by the fire, "Speak…what you want?"

Castiel was angry when Ion left him there after leading the boy to believe he would give him more but left without one kiss, "You wanted me Ion and then you made a fool out of me by leaving, if you don't want me then say so!"

"I do want you, that is why I left, I never should have suggested a kiss." He dropped the blanket and thrust out his badly scared hip, "This makes me dangerous."

"I don't care that your injured Ion I told you that!"

Ion grabbed Castiel lifting him off his feet and kissed the boy until he couldn't breathe. All the while the knight was letting out a low, deep whimper; finally he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of the tender neck.

"You want me…you want this cursed broken creature that has nothing to offer you, do you want to be my tender bleeding bitch for the rest of your life?"

He set Castiel down but the boy stayed locked to him, "If that cursed and broken creature is my very own Ion then yes…if I could live my life with you as your tender bleeding bitch I'd do it happily."

Ion was tempted to bite and take what he already felt was his, "I could make you mine…mark you Castiel but this marriage to Sam would still hold."

The prince exposed his shoulder, "Do it."

Ion slipped a finger in the cleft of the boy's ass and touched him then drew it out and sunk the blood coated finger into his mouth, his eyes shone in the dark room, "I'll make you like me but you must control it at all times Castiel…I'll show you how."

Ion bent down and positioned his teeth; Castiel was flushed and hard waiting for the welcome pain.

There was a loud pounding at the outer door, "Ion come quickly the king was found dead!"

….

Castiel, Ion and Judith stood there staring at Lucifer's body; it was mangled from the stakes. One blue eye was gone where a stake had driven through it, Castiel whispered to his mother, "I'm glad he's dead."

The queen whispered back, "So am I." She looked around and then nodded to Ion, "Thank you for saving my son."

Ion forgot himself and caressed the boy's neck in front of the queen, "I will always protect him."

Judith frowned as she watched her son stare up at the knight with pure love in his eyes; she knew that look meant trouble and heartache.

….

Judith stood there in the knights little bedroom staring down at the bloody sheets. Ion never changed them instead he reveled in the scent of his prince's heat.

Ion walked in surprised to see the queen there and before he could speak she lit into the man, "This is my son's blood! I'm not a fool I can see what he feels, he's in love with you, and how long has this gone on?"

Ion turned away from her, "I think we have always loved each other, first I loved him as a little brother and then something changed between us and now things are different. May I speak freely?"

"Of course Ion."

"I love him on a level that you can't understand, I want his hand in marriage…I want him to give me a child and be my mate. There is no one else for me ever, I'll always take care of Castiel and be faithful. Once I decide on my soft male then I can't look at any anyone else. Judith I gave him my heart."

She turned the young man around to face her, "Listen to me…this can't happen. My son is married and promised to Sam Winchester. There is no going back on that contract now. You have a choice, you can stay and keep training my son and be his friend or you can leave forever."

…

Castiel chose to stay; he forced their relationship back to what it was, student and teacher, prince and protector. The knight had no other choice and dreamed that someday things would be different and that they would have a chance otherwise Ion faced a life alone.

**Sam 10, Dean 14, Castiel 16, Ion 26**

**...**

A voice boomed, "Again…come on Castiel swing again!" Ion limped along next to the teen barking commands as the prince swung hitting his target, he wasn't big but Castiel was strong and wiry. He was quick to dodge and easily countered, "Ion I'm exhausted."

"Will you be exhausted defending your kingdom, are you going to toss down your sword like a spoiled little prince and stomp your feet?"

Castiel swung at the knight who easily dodged the fist, he grasped his wrist and locked eyes with him, "Your sloppy, you didn't get close."

"I hate you Ion!"

" I couldn't stand it if you did."

The prince sat on the ground and dropped his head, "You know I love you."

Ion saw Judith in the distance watching, the knight sighed heavily, "We should stop for today."

…

When Castiel was in estrus he was forbidden by Ion to come near him but the wolf always caught the scent and it was an exercise in torture. The man loved, the wolf desired and neither could have what they wanted.

During those times Ion ran through the forest at night trying to forget. He enjoyed the freedom his body had, the pain was gone and his movements fluid and strong. It was almost like feeling normal again, the way he was before the war and the injury.

Ion didn't know how he would survive without Castiel now or what he would do when Sam turned fourteen and became the prince's mate for life.

…

The desire built inside of the teenager as the heat cycles drove him mad, all passion with no lover. Castiel could have taken pleasure in others but there was only one man he wanted and that was Ion.

…

Dean reached over his mothers shoulder and snatched a small pie cooling on the table, she smacked his hand and pretended to chase him but her body was slowing down, age and a hard life of working was wearing the woman down.

"Dean if you don't stop your stealing someday your pretty smile won't save you." Dean laughed and jumped out of reach, "I'm not stealing mother you baked these remember?"

Ellen blew the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, it was streaked with grey now like Roberts, "Well these are not for you."

Dean shrugged, "Fine, I'm going to see Sammy anyway, he has treats."

Ellen gripped the edge of the table, "Dean you have to stop this, Sam only ten!"

"Stop what? We have fun together."

"You know what I mean…your fourteen and you have needs. I'm worried you would try to fulfill those needs with the prince."

Dean made a face, "Disgusting! I would never do that with a little boy, you don't think much of me. I'm not an animal, Sam trusts me…besides I'm a virgin you know that, I'm saving myself for someone very special."

Ellen held her sons face and gave him a worried look, "Say it Dean you're saving your virginity for Sam. He's married and soon Castiel will have him, then what do you do? Pine away for a boy you will never have?"

Dean shrugged, "I'll worry about that when the time comes, until then I consider Sam mine."

TBC


	8. The Kiss

"You're a good, virtuous boy Dean; I don't know how you manage it. The prettiest girls and handsomest boys throw themselves at you but yet you stay pure."

Dean held up his hands and wiggled his fingers, "That's why God gave me two of these, they work pretty well."

Ellen rolled her eyes and laughed, "You are terrible! Get out and make sure you behave with that prince of yours."

Dean planted a wet kiss on her cheek, "I love you mother, why look at other girls when I have the very best one?"

Ellen watched him leave and wondered if someday she should be honest with Dean and tell him he was adopted, the thought made her heart break and Ellen pushed it out of her mind.

**Sam 12, Dean 16, Castiel 18, Ion 28**

…**.**

Dean watched Sam in the garden; he was surrounded by roses and scarlet wisteria. Sam plucked a rose and pricked his finger; Dean snuck up behind him then grabbed the boys hand and licked the wound tasting the blood.

Sam pulled his hand away and slapped Deans face, "Yuck, Dean why did you do that? You're so fresh sometimes, I'm married."

Dean didn't know exactly why he did it and felt embarrassed by his own actions, "Sorry Sam, I just had an urge."

Sam held out his finger where a bead of blood was starting, "I'm sorry I slapped you…my finger is bleeding again."

Dean sucked the finger into his mouth and then popped it out again, "Better?"

Sam gave Dean a coquettish look, "Much better."

Dean looked around nervously, "Your mother and father aren't here are they?"

"Father is doing whatever it is he does, drink, hunt, battle, I don't care. Mother is busy with Crowley doing other things I don't want to know about."

Dean bit his bottom lip and watched Sam with bright eyes, Sam noticed his hands behind his back, "What is it…what do you have?"

"A gift for you."

Sam tried to reach around him and Dean kept spinning in a circle laughing until he fell. Sam landed on top of him pinning him in the grass, "Now I've got you, give me my gift!"

Dean kept both fists shut tight, "What do I get?"

Sam bent down just scant space between their lips, "What would you like?"

"I want a kiss…a real one not just a peck on the cheek."

Sam's tongue darted out wetting the coral lips, "I've kissed on the lips before with Castiel but he's like my brother so it doesn't count."

Dean knew if anyone found out they would be in trouble but he wanted Sam badly, "So a romantic kiss, you've never had one?"

Sam shook his head no, "Have you?"

"I've had kisses but nothing romantic, I didn't care for them."

Dean pushed back the waves falling over Sam's face; he brought him down the last few inches separating them then pressed his full lips against Sam's.

They both shivered from the contact, Dean worked his mouth over the princes slowly and then broke the kiss.

His voice was low and a bit breathless, "Did you enjoy that… was it good?"

Sam's cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, "Yes very good Dean, I want to try again."

Dean could feel the princes body react as he pressed his erection into Deans hip, he was dying to rub against Sam until he had a sweet release but it had gone too far and Dean would take care of himself later while he thought of the kiss.

Sam went to kiss Dean again as he wiggled and pressed but the prince was shoved off Dean for his troubles.

Sam looked down at himself and put his hand over the wet spot on his tunic, "I feel strange Dean I'm all tingly."

"Sam your twelve, I imagine your mother spoke to you about your body."

"Yes Dean, she said I was a fertile soft male and would come into heat soon. I really don't know what that means because no one explains it to me."

Dean got up and held out his hand, "Come on, we can sneak into the kitchen and have lunch, mother's working and I know they have fresh little meat pies." Sam grumbled, "All you think of is your stomach."

"No…I think of a lot of things but pie is the easiest thing to fill a craving right now and I'm hungry."

Sam adjusted himself still feeling no relief, "I need help."

"I promise I'll explain it to you after we eat."

"Where is my gift?"

Dean held out a little stone shaped like a heart, "I found this today."

"Oh it's pretty! I'll keep it in the beautiful box you carved for me and I'll know I always have your heart Dean."

Dean quickly kissed his cheek, "It's true you will always have it."

…

Abbadon watched the kiss between her son and bakers boy. She snapped a rose in half and never noticed the thorns tearing her skin, the blood dripped slowly to the cobblestones staining a line of crimson as she walked.

"Crowley!"

He appeared, "What you harpy I was busy."

She pointed to Sam and Dean laughing and chasing each other, "They kissed; I'm putting an end to this right now!"

Crowley took pleasure in his lover's anger; they constantly fucked and punished each other with glee. The twisted relationship was something only they understood.

"Abby you know if you go over there and stop them you become the bad mother…I mean you really are a terrible mother but Sam doesn't have to know that."

She hissed and struck out like a cat raking her nails down the necromancers face but the cheek healed immediately, he chuckled at her fury. "Really, clawing me? You are a funny bitch. Now listen to me, banish him and his mother from the castle grounds. Refuse to buy wood from the woodsman and soon they will fail and vanish like all the other peons that are of no consequence to us."

Abbadon released the rose she had been clutching, Crowley licked the bloody palm and healed it, "Don't you agree?"

Abbadon began to relax, "Yes I suppose you're right."

Crowley held out his arm and she took it, "Now my queen, tell me, when do we get rid of John?"

She walked arm in arm with the necromancer, "Don't be a fool, I need Sam married first and then we can talk about John. We really are an impatient pair you and I."

Crowley stopped and kissed her hand, "Well then it's a good thing we have each other to keep us both in check."

….

Sam and Dean ran into the kitchen and Dean took a bow, "I hear there are beautiful ladies here that will make us lunch." The women tittered and blushed except Ellen, "Dean you should have brought a shovel for that bull dung you drop everywhere you go."

She looked at Sam and nodded, "My prince."

Sam grinned, "I'm Sammy…Dean's Sammy don't call me fancy things Ellen."

Ellen pointed to the larder, "Well then Sammy you can take my son and make your own food."

The boys went into the larder and Dean ran his hand over the boys back stopping at the swell of his ass, "Be a sweetheart and make me something."

Sam trembled when the fingers slipped under his tunic briefly and touched his bare skin, "Sam lowered his eyes, "Am I truly your sweetheart?"

Dean leaned in and whispered, "Yes."

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes toward Dean, "But I'm married."

Dean wet his lips and adjusted his cock suddenly full of himself, "I'm not worried, you're not officially married." Sam lowered his eyes again, "I am Dean, I wish you were the one making choices for me instead of my mother and father."

"Don't you want to make your own choices?"

Sam shook his head, "No Dean I would trust you."

Dean took Sam in his arms going in for another kiss but Sam got to Dean first pressing a clumsy damp kiss over his mouth, when Sam broke it he smiled at Dean with full dimples, "How was that Dean?"

It was a poorly executed kiss but Dean didn't care, "I think it was the best one I've ever had."

…..

Garth came in and Ellen greeted him, she liked the happy but strange looking man, he always had a smile and a kind word for everyone. Today he looked nervous and a bit frightened.

"Ellen we need to talk."

TBC


	9. Sacrificial Mating

Castiel bathed and put on a long black linen robe. He was bleeding and wanting his Ion and nothing would stop him.

Now their cycles were synced together, Castiel had his heat when the moon was full and every fiber of his being burned for the man. Tonight they would bond forever.

…..

When Castiel approached, Ion knew the young man was coming long before he got to the door, the mingled scents exclusive to the prince told him his love was near.

The prince came in the sparse little room where the only light was from the fire in the hearth, "Ion I won't go."

"I don't want you to go Castiel come here so I can taste you."

Casteil dropped his robe and climbed on the bed, the knight guided him into a straddle just above the waiting mouth.

Ion parted the soft cheeks and pulled him down until his tongue could reach the fresh trickle of blood.

As the tongue prodded and pushed Castiel moaned loudly and felt so hard he thought he would die without the knights touch to take him to heaven..

Ions hand grasped the turgid young cock and stroked Castiel while his tongue traced circles over the puckered opening. The beast inside him urged the knight to bury his face deep and coat his skin.

Castiel released over the knights fist and gasped, "Do it please I've waited so long…bite and make me your life mate, then no matter what happens I'll always belong to you."

The prince felt himself lifted off, and a deep voice command him, "Castiel lay on top of me." The prince immediately did as he was told and came face to face with Ion, the eyes were wild and the handsome face was streaked with blood.

"Are you sure, this choice is forever, if you need time…"

"No I want it, I have for years and I'm so tired of waiting."

Castiel felt the teeth gently apply pressure to the soft meat of his shoulder just until the skin broke and the blood started, Ion pulled off before he went too far.

The knight bit his own arm drawing blood then pressed it to Castiels lips, "Now your mine, marked and mingled with me. Your heat timed with the moon forever, we will always know when the other is nearby with scent and sound."

Castiel felt such relief and happiness that he cried, a burden lifted from him after years of torture. He had his Ion forever, "Take me Ion, I'm ready."

"I won't mate with you Castiel because I won't saddle you with a pregnancy. Your mine but you're still married to Sam."

"I don't care! They made that choice for me Ion, I was a child and Sam was a baby."

Ion got up and cleaned the wound on Castiels shoulder working quietly and not engaging the upset prince. When he was done Ion put Castiels robe back on him and guided him out the door, "Go to bed sweetheart and rest, you're having your cycle and just went through a trauma with the bite ."

Castiel shoved Ion when he tried to hug him, "You rejected me again, maybe I'll get tired of waiting."

Ion landed hard on the stone path and grunted from the burst of pain through his hip, this was the first time Castiel saw real tears in Ions eyes but the knight wouldn't cry. Ion slowly got up pushing the prince away when he tried to help.

"I gave you a gift, something I can't take back and you say this to punish me for respecting your body? If you become pregnant then Judith will send me away forever. If you think that carrying my child will break your marriage you are wrong."

"I'm sorry Ion, I only said that because of the rejection, I understand but I feel so frustrated."

"Castiel will you be strong and have patience?"

"Yes I'll wait as long as it takes, forever if I have to."

Ion grabbed him and they began kissing until the prince started to emit a low rumble resembling a growl.

Ion stopped the kiss, "You have to control yourself when you're out in the open. I've successfully kept my changes to a minimum for years but it's difficult. Humans can see your eyes shine in the darkness now, they see the wild side come out but if you never fully transform it will become easier to keep your beast inside."

"We could run away together, I would give everything up for you Ion."

"No, we still have time and love will find a way, your mine and nothing will ever change that."

Castiels blue eyes were beautiful in the darkness shining like stars and when he smiled his teeth seemed whiter, sharper and deadly, "Mother won't step down until I marry Sam, when I'm king I can fix this Ion so we're happy."

Ion walked to the door, opened it and then paused, "We have the entire kingdom of Winchester to deal with if you do that, it's smaller than yours but the leaders are ruthless. How far are you willing to go Castiel. War is a horrible thing, this contract with Sam's parents assure there will be peace."

Castiel snapped, "I don't care Ion…what's the point of having power if I can't use it to make myself happy?"

"As I said we have time, I don't have the answer yet Castiel."

….

"I saw them together again my queen."

Judith waved her hand toward the door, "Thank you Beth, you can go now." The handmaiden curtsied and left.

"_Ion why didn't you listen to me…now I have to break my son's heart."_

…

After Sam's kiss they held each other hidden from everyone in the larder, Sam was still hard and needing release so he pressed against Deans body with them both fully clothed. Dean was sixteen and the promise of a beautiful orgasm with Sam was too much of a pull for him to stop this time. Dean was young and full of desires he denied for years, this moment was bound to happen.

Sam pressed and grinded along with Dean until he held his breath and his body shook, Dean covered the prince's mouth with his hand to stifle the noise until he was sure Sam was spent.

Dean kneaded Sam's bottom in both hands over the boys clothing as he pressed his face into the crook of the Sam's neck and finished quietly. When it was done Sam was so overcome with emotion he blurted out, "I love you Dean…as my sweetheart not a friend."

Dean grabbed his face and smiled, "Do you mean it?"

Sam gave him a smile in return then blushed pink, "Yes Dean I mean it."

"I love you too Sam, you're my sweetheart."

Then Dean heard his mother crying.

….

Garth held Ellen's hands across the table, "I'm sorry Ellen but you can't work at the castle. Robert is banished from selling wood and Dean in not allowed to see the prince."

Ellen was sobbing now, the strong woman was broken, "No there's a mistake, I've been here my whole life and this is all I have. Robert supplies the castle, I bake…" She stopped and looked back at Sam and Dean holding hands then noticed the wet stain on the prince's tunic.

"Dean, did you do something?"

Dean couldn't look at his mother, "It's my fault someone was watching us."

Sam let go of Dean's hand and ran.

…..

John was reading documents when Sam burst in the room, "You can't do this!"

"Do what Sam?"

"Let go of Robert and Ellen, I want to see Dean!"

John shrugged, "Who…do I know these people?"

"Dean the baker's son," Sam stomped his boot on the floor in frustration, "I love Dean!"

Abbadon walked in the room just then, "I did it…I saw you Sam, that filthy boy kissing you when you're taken already," she turned to her husband, "well John I ended it. The parents and boy are banished."

John slapped Sam across the face even surprising Abbadon, "You little fool, do you know how difficult it was to arrange your marriage? Everyone wanted Castiel, they have more than us, land, power, connections and influence and you want to throw it all away on a whim?"

John went to strike again but when Sam covered his face he relented and lowered his hand.

John changed his tactic and tried to calm down, "Sam with Lucifer gone your married to a powerful young man, I won't allow you to ruin this for us, as soon as the wedding is over Castiel will be crowned king. You don't love this boy Dean. Pretty things like you think with your heart and your heart can never be trusted."

Abbadon saw the wetness on the Sam's tunic, "You think with your cock as well Sam."

Sam lowered his eyes and touched the blood on his lip, "What if I don't want Castiel?"

Abbadon pointed to the door, "Go to your room and remember Sam it doesn't matter what you want. If that boy so much as sets foot on the grounds again I'll have him whipped within an inch of his life and his parents will regret it as well and it will be your entire fault, is that what you want?"

Sam wiped the tears off his face, "No…please don't hurt him, I'll be good."

…..

Sam sat there staring out the window watching for Dean but he knew his love wouldn't come for him that night or any night ever again. He cursed his life and his parents then started to cry. Sam pulled out the little doll Dean gave him as a baby and threw it out the window.

The doll landed in the red current bushes.

…

The next morning Sam rolled over and there was the little doll stained red from the berries. Sam grabbed it and looked around hopefully, "Dean?" But Sam was alone.

…

Robert and Ellen struggled after that barely earning their way. Dean blamed himself for his family's hard life, one night he confessed to his parents about the kiss that ruined them.

"This is my fault; I gave Sam a real kiss on the mouth because I love him, we did this outside where anyone could see us."

Robert sat smoking his pipe and mulled over the new information, "Dean it's not your fault, you fall in love and there's no way around it. When I spotted your mother I knew she was the one and no one else would ever do for me."

Ellen frowned at her husband, "Don't encourage him…putting notions in his head to pursue this boy!"

"Woman did I say that? I just don't want Dean blaming himself for something he can't help. Affairs of the heart are a tricky thing, Dean knows he can't have Sam but it doesn't stop the love he feels."

Ellen concentrated on her darning making painstaking stitches over the stocking; she blew a strand of hair out of her face and tried hard not to cry.

…..

Judith watched them leave on their afternoon ride; the queen went immediately to Ions room. She pulled back the bed cover and saw the bloodstains, some were scrubbed and faded, others just fresh and the smell of blood, semen and sweat in the room was overwhelming.

She sat there and waited for them and when her son and Ion came back she watched the pair walking together. Judith would have found the scene touching if not for the circumstance. Ion was limping badly and Castiel had his arm around the knight's waist trying to take some of the burden.

…

When the pair entered they were shocked to see the queen, "Mother what are you doing here?"

Judith pointed to the bed, "I should ask you the same thing."

Ion stepped in front of his mate, "My queen, blame me. Everything is my fault but I promise your son is intact."

Judith stood up and slapped his face, "I do blame you…I trusted you with my son to do the right thing and you betrayed me!"

Castiel stepped out from behind his knight, "Mother we never had intercourse."

Judith began to pace, "Castiel do you think that makes it all better? You have some sort of bond with him and its stopping today do you hear me, I won't go against John and Abbadon Winchester!"

Judith stopped pacing and pointed to Ion, "Pack your things and leave Ion, go back to your families estate and I'll still give you severance. My son is eighteen and he doesn't need you anymore. You're a sovereign knight and as Sir Ion, I think you can start again."

The knight didn't argue, he knew for now it was over. The problem was he didn't know how to live without his mate.

…..

At sunrise Ion was ready; he didn't own much and packed only what he needed. Before he left Beth ran over and handed him a bag, "Ion this is your severance from the queen, she sends her best wishes."

Ion didn't bother to look in the bag; he rode slowly out of the gate and on his way to the family estate. The knights only comfort was the fact his beloved sister Jo would be there waiting.

…

Castiel went to the knight's room that night and found a letter.

….

Castiel,

If you hear me call, you'll know I'm near watching over you. When the moon is full I'll take in, if you do the same then we will share the moment and no one can ever take that away from us. Our time will come Castiel I know it so have faith.

Your Loving Mate,

Ion

TBC


	10. Goodbye Love

"He's coming now my lady, Master Ion is almost to the gates!"

Jo smiled excitedly, "Thank you Marcus I'll greet him, now be sure his room is ready and tell the cook to prepare something."

Jo went outside and watched her weary brother enter the small courtyard and dismount as a stable hand took away the horse. Jo hadn't seen her brother in years and wasn't sure how to approach him.

She heard he was wounded in the same battle their father died in and there were rumors swirling around Ion that he was a beast in disguise but Jo dismissed the rumors as pure ignorance brought about by her brother's infirmity.

Ion dropped his bag and Jo ran to him grabbing the knight in a hug, "My brother!" Ion buried his face in the golden hair and felt comforted by the fact that Jo looked so much like their mother.

Ion grabbed her shoulders, "Josephine your beautiful! You look just like mother, fair and sweet."

Jo let out a musical laugh, "I look like her dear brother but I'm nothing like her, my sweetness left me when our parents died. It's been a difficult life running the estate by myself and I'm so happy you're here."

She grabbed his hand and moved quickly until she noticed his stiff gait, the days of riding were catching up with him now.

….

**Sam 13, Dean 17, Castiel 19, Ion 29**

She pulled the stories out of Ion slowly that year, he was so reserved and secretive it took a long time for him to open up to her but eventually it all came out.

Ion was tender and gentle when he spoke of Castiel and Jo saw the love there as well as the sadness. The prince was her brother's one weakness and the heartbreak over losing him was etched on the young man's face.

…..

When Ion turned up missing during the full moon Jo questioned him and finally trusting her he showed his sister his scars. "I don't want you frightened of me Jo but I have the wolf inside of me. I've been well controlled but I find that now I'm separated from Castiel it becomes difficult and I've…"

Jo touched the scars gingerly, "What have you done?"

Ion watched the moon shining outside, "I've done a full transformation, I inflicted this on Castiel and now I'm worried he might do the same. He's young Jo…so young to carry this burden alone and it's my entire fault. I was selfish and wanting him so badly that I bit him."

"Did he want it?"

"Yes, now he's mine, my bitch …my life mate and I can't have him. Next year he's going to be truly married to Sam not just in a contract. It's not fair, Castiel is soft and wants nothing more than a strong male to guide him and keep him safe."

Suddenly Ion whipped his head around and growled, "I want him Jo, I can't bear the thought of him sleeping with anyone but me. I left him intact, what if Sam takes him?"

Jo took a step back, her brother's face was hard and his eyes had changed, "Brother calm down."

Ion dashed out of the room and into the darkness.

…

Castiels life had changed, the happy young man was resentful, his anchor was gone and the man that was his mentor and soul mate had been ripped away. Now here he was sitting at the long table with John, Abbadon, Judith, Sam and Crowley trying to choke down yet another dinner.

Sam reached under the table and held Castiels hand, "What's wrong Cas?" Castiel ran his thumb over the back of the boy's hand, "I'm lonely."

"But I'm here don't be lonely…I'm your friend."

"No you're my soft male, you wouldn't understand."

Judith was embarrassed by the dinner conversation; Abbadon narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Keep you boy in check Judith."

John slammed his fist on the table and Sam jumped, "Sam, friendship doesn't belong in a marriage, look at your mother, I hardly consider that woman a friend!"

Crowley rolled his eyes and chuckled, "John I have a lovely bottle of wine for you." Abbadon kicked him under the table, "My king has no use for your bitter wine necromancer."

Suddenly Castiel heard it, the howl in the distance; he bolted out of his chair and ran to the window. He started a low whine and that was when Judith realized how truly bonded they were and that the rumors were true.

She ran to her son trying to control the damage he was doing but Castiel was gone in a flash.

…

He ran into the forest following the call that seemed so far away. The prince yelled, "Ion where are you?!"

Castiel was desperate, he looked up at the moon and let go. All the control left him as he felt himself changing, the process was excruciating as he was twisted in all directions, then when it was over he felt freedom for once in his life and the wolf that was a prince ran into the night.

…

Ion waited as long as it took for Castiel to find him and when the huge sliver wolf finally caught the scent of his mate he began to let out little yelps and whimpers. The smaller black wolf found him in a padded down patch of soft grass and they began their greeting.

The black and silver nuzzled and licked, taking in the scent of each other as the silver lead his mate through a fair sized crevice in the rock. The large wolf had prepared a den for them. The two curled into each other with the silver male rested his head protectively over his mates.

….

Sam sat in his bedroom alone and lonely once again, an entire year without Dean. He wondered if it had all been a dream but then Sam held the box that contained the little stone heart and he knew it was all very real.

Sam's door opened and Crowley walked in unannounced, Sam was angry at the bold intrusion, "Get out of my room!"

Crowley gave the prince a wicked smile,"What do you have Sam, a little love token from the bakers son?"

Sam suddenly realized who the ghost was that tormented him as a child, the one that forced him to lock his door and lay awake at night watching the shadow move under the door.

Crowley snatched the box out of Sam's hand and opened it, he took out the little heart, "Is this Dean's heart?"

Sam got up and kicked the necromancer straight in the jewels forcing the man to double over and fall, "Don't ever touch that! Get out you pig or I'll do it again." Sam grabbed the box and heart then tucked them under his mattress, "I hate you…I don't know why mother keeps you here."

Crowley got up slowly trying to catch his breath, "You'll be sorry you did that, I was the only thing keeping your mother in line…if that little bastard comes here I will personally beat him senseless."

He stormed out leaving Sam alone once again. Sam ran up and locked the door then sat there and prayed Dean would be alright.

…..

Dean sat with Robert as the man shivered by the fire, nothing seemed to warm his father any longer but Dean brought in more wood and stoked the flames. Robert coughed and spit the blood in the handkerchief hiding it from his son.

Robert had quarreled earlier with Ellen about telling Dean of his real past and giving him the blood ruby from the wizard. Ellen felt it wasn't the right time but Robert was afraid he would pass away before he could be honest with the boy that gave him so much joy. They decided to wait a bit longer until the circumstance forced their hands.

…

Dean slipped out that night and rode Gwyn to the castle; he left her in a hidden spot and slipped in where no one would see. The benefits of so many years playing at the castle was coming into play now as Dean worked his way through the passages until he slipped under the tapestry and over to Sam's bed.

He stood over his love watching him sleep, Sam looked peaceful enough and for that Dean was glad. The pretty coral lips parted slightly and a pink tongue slid over them wetting as it went then hid back inside the warm mouth.

Sam wasn't aware of how many nights Dean did this; just watching over him but Dean couldn't risk waking his prince. This night Sam opened his eyes and focused them directly on the figure standing over him in the darkness and felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

He let out a muffled scream and thrashed on the bed thinking the necromancer came back until Sam heard a loud whisper, "Sam stop it's Dean. I'm going to take my hand away now."

He removed his hand and Sam kissed it, "Dean oh I missed you so much…" his voice trailed off as he began to cry.

"Sammy, don't cry I'm here now. I said I'd watch over you…would it be alright if I rested next to you for awhile?"

Sam pulled back the covers as Dean slipped off his boots and crawled in next to him, "I'm sorry I smell like horse Sam."

Sam pressed against him, "I think you smell wonderful."

They both knew the situation was trouble but began kissing anyway. Sam was still a babe in the woods when it came affection and Dean not far behind. Dean sucked a bruise on the long, elegant neck and traced the shell of the princes ear with his tongue, "You are so beautiful Sammy…I love you."

Sam ran his fingers over the bulge in Dean's leather leggings, "I want this only from you, I love you Dean I don't want to marry Castiel."

Dean unlaced the closure, "Sam no one has ever touched there before…please Sam." The long fingers teased the soft hair then hesitated, "Are you sure Dean?"

"Yes, only you Sam."

Suddenly the door burst open and there was Crowley with his arms folded staring at them smugly, "I told you what would happen if he came here Sam."

Dean was dragged away shouting for Sam and struggling between two guards. The last thing he remembered was a dank, windowless room and then darkness.

Crowley nudged the boy with his foot, "Now you're in my playground bastard prince."

…

Ion and Castiel both woke a short time later naked and entwined, the musky scent of damp fur in the air. It felt like a dream to the prince, the change and the run through the forest to his big silver wolf.

"Ion you came for me, I heard you calling and I couldn't stop myself."

Ions eyes washed over his body taking in what he hadn't seen or felt for a year, "I needed you, I felt like I was truly dying my prince…your mine always." Ion bowed his head, "But I let myself go and came here with nothing. No plans just instinct, I put us in danger and acted a fool."

Castiel pushed him back and straddled his hips, "I may be your bitch but I have a say don't I?" Ion gave him a wicked, white smile and grasped his mate by the hips, "Are you bleeding, I don't smell it Castiel."

"No my cycle ended, the moon is waning…you can have me safely." Ion groaned and pressed against him pulling the prince open wide and running his fingers along the tender skin then began pushed a finger inside as Castiel took in a sharp breath.

There came the sound of tracking dogs in the distance and Ion caught their scent, Ion slowly removed his finger and lifted Castiel off, "They found you, don't worry I'll protect you Castiel."

The prince got up and realized he had no clothing, "No, you stay here its only me they want and I won't be harmed. I won't risk them killing you."

Ion started to get up but Castiel took his foot and shoved him back pining his chest, "Listen to me, you stay here I mean it! I'm saying this as your prince and not as your mate." Ion stayed down and growled, "Yes my prince."

Castiel slipped out of the crevice in the rock and covered it with brush just as the dogs bounded into view with a search party right behind them.

Castiel slammed one of the hounds in the ribs with his bare foot as it advanced on the den and it rolled over yelping in pain, he growled at the dogs and they cowered.

The prince snapped his fingers at one of the men, "Give me your cloak." He grabbed it from the man and wrapped it around himself, "Get these dogs out of here and take me home. Your never allowed in this area again do you hear me?!"

Then bowed in supplication and helped the naked prince on a horse then they headed back to what Castiel considered was his prison.

…

Sometime later Ion ventured out and realized how far he was from his estate; the transformation was over leaving the knight a naked human with a pronounced limp. He started the long journey home feeling lonely once again.

…..

Deans eyes fluttered and shut again, a bucket of water was poured over him, he gasped from the sudden cold, When the gem green eyes finally opened he was face to face with Crowley.

TBC


	11. The First Blood Ruby

Dean's eyes widened with fear and then he began to think of Sam and the fear left him, he immediately took in the surroundings looking for exits or breaks in security, there was one door in and out heavily guarded.

Crowley slid his hand into Deans ripped tunic and felt his heart beat, "There it is…your weakness Sam." He pinched Dean's nipple before he took his hand out and Dean spit in the necromancers face, "Let me go or the prince will have your skin!"

Crowley wiped it off and sucked his finger, "You even taste like weakness, disgusting, just like your father." Dean swung his leg out but missed Crowley, "You're not fit to even mention my father Robert, he's a brave man!"

Crowley sat down and started going through a basket of clamps and brands, "Not that father you idiot," Crowley held up a clamp and smiled at Dean, "your real father."

Dean struggled again tried to slip his hand through the shackle, "Robert is my father stop trying to trick me."

Abbadon walked in and grabbed Crowley by the ear "Shut your mouth." Crowley shoved the queen on her ass, "Don't bother me while I'm working you tramp!" Abbadon got up and raked her nails down his face, Dean watched as Crowley healed.

"Again with your nails, you need to add some spice to your vexing little attempts to hurt me." Abbadon bent down and whispered in his ear, the necromancers eyes shot open, "Really?"

She smiled and nodded then winked at Dean, "Your punishment is having your failures right there each morning when you face your parents. All their sickness and tears are your fault for kissing my son."

Abbadon folded her arms and gave Dean a satisfied smile, "Nothing we do could ever hurt you more than what you do to yourself."

She ran her nails lightly down the young man's chest, "You are handsome like him I'll give you that much," she squeezed his face and turned his head, "actually almost beautiful like Sam but there is no softness in you Dean. Your all hard edges and anger," she suddenly yanked down his trousers, "and you think with your cock like your father."

Dean turned red with embarrassment and lowered his eyes as Abbadon felt him, she cupped his balls as squeezed, "You're bigger than your father." He was relieved when she stopped and made a dramatic exit.

Crowley sat there staring at Dean like a prize bull, "You are really hung Dean…oh well she wants me to let you go, pity I was going to do so many things to you."

He snapped his fingers and the shackles dropped, Dean hesitated, "Is this a trick, are you going to kill me when I try to escape?"

"No, your life is punishment enough but if I catch you here again I'll clamp those big balls so tight you'll sing soprano for me. I might even make Sam watch me do it."

Dean pulled up his trousers and ran out the door. Crowley shouted, "Run home little rabbit, say hello to your folks for me."

…..

Gwyn had waited patiently for Dean still hidden where he left her. He climbed on and hugged her neck, "Thank you for waiting my friend, take me home."

….

Ellen tended to Robert as they waited for Dean to come home, he laid in bed staring out the little window for a sign of Gwyn to come riding in with his pride and joy safe and sound.

Ellen spotted the familiar figures of the horse and rider coming down the path toward the cottage, "He's here Robert!" Ellen ran out and met Dean at the small barn as he tended to his friend.

"Dean I was so worried, now hurry up your father wants to talk to you."

Dean was going to ask his mother about what Crowley said about his father but then decided it wasn't right to ask when the family was in such dire straits. "I'm fine mother I'll be right in. Is there any food, I'm very hungry."

She saw by his eyes that Dean had been crying, she grabbed his wrists and ran her fingers over the marks there, "You're not alright, Dean tell me what happen."

He avoided looking at Ellen ashamed of the whole ordeal, "I can't talk about it right now mother."

…

Robert lay there in bed as his body was racked with a coughing fit. This time the rag contained blood and he knew is lungs were failing him. Ellen came in and he hid it, "This cold will be the death of me."

She sat by the bed and held his hand, "You're too stubborn to die Robert, I imagine you will outlive us all."

"Ellen give Dean his ring…I want to see his face when he opens the box, I feel it's the right time."

Ellen got up and went to the jewelry box; she pulled out the gift from the wizard given to her when Dean was just a baby.

….

Dean was finishing his food when Ellen motioned him to the bedroom; Dean immediately got up and went inside.

Ellen held the box out to him. "Here, Balthazar said when the time was right we should give this to you and Robert feels that time is now."

Dean held the box up, "What is it?"

"It belongs to you not me so open it."

Dean opened the little box, he gasped, "It's beautiful!"

Inside was a blood ruby ring set in gold, "This is for me?"

Ellen gestured toward the ring, "Well look at the size, it's not mine!" Dean slipped it on and the fit was perfect. He held up his hand and admired the beauty, "I feel so special wearing this… I wonder what it means."

Robert coughed again holding the rag to his mouth, when he was done Ellen covered him up but he complained about her fussing, "Leave me alone with my son."

"Fine then, tire yourself out." Ellen left closing the door behind her.

Dean sat next to his father and Robert grabbed his hand to examine the ring, "You know if I had a ring as special as this I would go the maker and question him about it. Something like this must be very important."

Dean rubbed his thumb over the large gem, "I will, I'll go to his shop tomorrow." Robert started coughing again and a fine mist of blood came out.

"Father how do you feel…be honest."

Roberts voice was a wet rasp, "I feel like hell, I'm dying you know Dean. I wanted to talk to you about that, promise you'll take care of Ellen."

"I won't have to when your well again."

"Dean you know better than that, I'm not going to make it."

Dean started to cry, Robert grabbed his shoulder and even though the man was weak his grip was painful, "Stop crying Dean, there isn't time for weakness you have to be strong for your mother."

Dean rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, "This is my fault, if you hadn't lost your business…"

Robert closed his eyes gathering up the strength to talk, "Dean none of this is your fault."

He struggled to sit up and leaned against the headboard, "We have to talk about your future, I know you're not a soft male, Ellen said you've never entered estrus…"

Dean blushed, "its embarrassing father but if you have to know yes it's true I don't have a cycle, I've never bled and I'm a virgin in all ways."

Bobby was a bit shocked, "Someone as handsome as you has never been with anyone?"

Dean turned shades of red, "I kissed Sam and we…well we rutted against each other with our clothing on and finished like that. I was caught with Sam in his bed but our clothes were on and just as he was going touch my personal bits the necromancer caught us."

"What!?"

"I know father it was foolish but I had to see him, I wanted Sam so badly and if we hadn't been found I would have made love to the prince. I wanted him pregnant so his contract would be voided and we could be married instead."

"Dean you have to forget this prince and find a nice sweet boy to settle down with, let him give you babies and make a home with him…love each other and be happy. Promise me you'll do that?"

Dean nodded, "I promise father, as long as that nice sweet boy is Sam."

Robert sighed, "Well I know you will do what you want no matter what we say."

His son smiled and nodded, "You know me well then."

The old man was getting tired but needed to share his feelings, "I want you to know how very proud you make me, I always wanted a son and when Ellen gave me you it was the happiest day of my life. I love you Dean…no matter what you remember that, I'm glad to be your father."

Dean squeezed his hand and smiled, "I love you too father. You're a great man and I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

….

Dean slept fitfully and when he woke at the crack of dawn he went to check the fire and found his mother sitting there with her shawl wrapped around her shoulders. "I'll get wood don't worry mother."

Dean thought Ellen looked lost and very sad, "Dean …your father died sometime last night."

TBC


	12. Dean & The Wizard Of Winchester

They buried Robert under the largest sliver birch on their land. It held a special meaning to the Singers. Under that tree was the spot where Robert and Ellen first kissed, it was the place where Robert would spin tales for Dean to entertain him as a child.

Dean used his skills to take a field stone and craft a marker for his father. Ellen would walk there when the weather was fair; she pulled the weeds and tended the grave then sat and talked to her husband.

Dean gave up on happiness that year before Sam's wedding, with his father gone his focus was on caring for Ellen.

Ellen worried about her son, the vibrant, handsome young man grew sullen and withdrawn from the world except when it came to his mother. He still hunted, fished and helped her with the gardens. Dean sold wood and pelts and toiled most days until dark.

….

They sat by the fire having supper, it was Christmas time and Dean had brought in a small tree Ellen decorated with bits of ribbon from her sewing box, Dean made a star for the top and his mother declared it the best tree they ever had.

"Dean have you been to see Balthazar about your ring?"

Dean held up his hand and watched the gem catch the light, "No mother I haven't…it doesn't seem important now."

"Promise me tomorrow you'll go in and talk to him about it, you promised your father."

Dean stared into his cup and the mead was almost gone, " Mother I want to ask you something, the necromancer said Robert wasn't my real father…what did he mean?"

Ellen put down her fork, "You never mentioned this before."

"I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer."

Ellen closed her eyes and told Dean his story as she remembered it, "One day I was tending the potatoes and Balthazar appeared with a bundle, he said he had this marvelous gift Dean…it was you! I was so happy, your father and I couldn't have children and there you were all plump and sweet just waiting for parents, well I didn't hesitate a moment I loved you from the second you looked at me with your pretty eyes."

Ellen smiled at the nice memory, "I had you in a basket when Robert first saw you, he was so surprised Dean you should have seen him." Ellen laughed, "His face was one big smile, he said something like, "don't just stand there woman get him some goats milk." It was love at first sight for us…your our gift!"

Dean clasped his hands together tightly to control the shaking, "Where did I come from, what about my birth parents?"

Ellen dreaded this part, she knew Dean would be hurt but Ellen was honest, "Your mother died after having you, your father was young and foolish…not ready for a child I suppose."

Dean covered his face and let out a long moan, "I killed my mother, my father didn't want me and I ruined our family…I'll never be able to make up for any of it."

Dean bolted from the chair and ran outside, Ellen tried to follow but it was too dark and cold, she yelled for Dean and panicked when she saw him riding away on Gwyn.

…..

Dean rode to the village and by the time he arrived he was nearly frozen, he found Gwyn shelter and went in search of Balthazar's shop.

He found it nearby; there was smoke coming from the chimney so he hoped the wizard was there. The door was bolted so Dean pounded until it opened of its own accord.

When he entered the welcoming heat hit him and Dean slammed the door shut hurrying to the fire and warming his hands. He looked around and saw no one, "Hello…Balthazar come out and talk to me!"

Suddenly the wizard appeared resplendent in a rich purple robe with gold brocade; he was covered in jewels, there were layers of necklaces and pendants to rings stacked on his fingers. His ears sported wide gold hoops and a little diamond was glued to his cheek.

"Hello handsome…I was wondering when you were going to come calling. If I had known I would have dressed fancier for you."

After the initial shock wore off Dean held up his hand, "What is this?"

Balthazar grabbed his wrist and pulled the ring off holding it up to the firelight, "Ah yes one of the blood rubies, Ellen finally gave it to you."

"What does it mean, why did you make it for me?"

The wizard didn't want to tip his hand or the fun would be over, "So many questions Dean! I can tell you there is a brother to this ring."

Dean felt dizzy and Balthazar caught him as he started to fall, "You're burning up!" The next thing Dean knew he was on a cot with a cool rag on his forehead and the wizard was staring down at him, "Here drink this."

Dean took the goblet with shaky hands, "What is it?"

"A concoction of things, don't worry it's not poison. Now back to your ring, did you bother to look inside it?" Dean croaked weakly, "No, what's in there?"

Balthazar slipped it back on Dean's finger, "Your family crest."

"I don't have one, that's for important people. I came from some poor girl and a boy that didn't want to be a father. I doubt either of them had a family crest."

The wizard stroked Dean's cheek with the back of his hand, "Good the fever is going down. The crest belongs to your father…that's not the best part of the ring, not the important part. As I said this blood ruby has a brother or a mate you might say. When you find that matching ring you have him!"

"Who?"

"Your one and only true love, oh its wonderful Dean that will mean the time is perfect for both of you. It will be magic and your heart will race and you body will tingle. This will be the boy that you sacrifice everything for; he's going to be your true family, lover, brother, mother of your children…everything you're missing in life."

Dean looked crestfallen, "I don't care, I have someone I want all that with already. I love Sam Winchester but he's already promised to someone else, can't you help me? You must have some sort of vested interest in all this or why make the rings…why are you involved at all?"

The wizard sat and crossed his legs, "Sometimes Dean a human is so awful and unworthy, so full of herself and evil that you just have to get your hands a little dirty and take pleasure in tossing boulders in her path."

Dean struggled upright but still felt sick, he lay back down and refused to look at the wizard, "I hate it when people talk all cryptic and can't give the facts, so this is because you dislike someone? It's a game to everyone but me then."

"No, there are three more affected by this woman besides you. Dean you should thank me for getting involved at all. I do love meddling and excitement so forgive me if I derive a little pleasure over the course of this. If it wasn't for me …well I've said enough. You get some sleep and I'll be sure Gwyn is tended to."

"I didn't tell you my horse's name."

Balthazar waved as the bangles clanked on his wrist, "Hello, wizard sitting here. I know everything!"

Dean closed his eyes and yawned, "You're very modest."

"I admit not one of my better qualities, I do think I'm fabulous and a snappy dresser."

Dean listened to the wizard boast until sleep took him over; when he woke up he was back in his bed at home.

He smelled meat cooking and followed the scent, his mother was stirring a pot over the fire, "Oh thank goodness you're alright, I fell asleep waiting for you and when I got up you were in bed and Gwyn was in the barn fed and watered."

Ellen smiled and held out her hand, there was a lovely emerald ring on her finger, "Dean we can't afford this, you have to take it back."

Dean looked at it, "I didn't give that to you." Ellen read the card, "Merry Christmas to a wonderful mother."

"No I didn't…" Dean knew it was from the wizard, he went with the story and shrugged, "yes I got it for you, someone owned us money and gave me this as payment for a winters worth of wood."

Ellen sat down and admired it, "Maybe we should sell it and we could use the money." Dean folded his hands over hers and kissed her forehead, "No it looks pretty on you, keep it."

Her face lit up, "Well it does look nice and it matches your eyes. Fine I'll keep it then…I feel like a queen wearing this."

"You are a queen to me mother."

TBC


	13. Bleeding Broken Doll

**Sam 14, Dean 18, Castiel 20, Ion 30**

"Find Ions family estate and give this to him Alfie, I'm trusting to do this." The youth looked at the sealed envelope and nodded, "I will leave immediately."

Castiel watched as Alfie rode into the forest in search of Ions estate; the boy was a skilled tracker and knew many of the small villages for miles around. If anyone could find Ion it was Castiels serf.

….

Alfie stopped as soon as he was out of the prince's range of sight; he dismounted and sat under a tree then broke the seal on the letter. A mist enrobed the boy and when it slowly dissipated Crowley was sitting there smiling as he read the letter aloud in a mocking tone.

….

My Darling Ion,

I'm marrying Sam very soon now and I need to know that if I give everything up will you have me? Any amount of time without you is an exercise torture and I don't know how much longer I can go on.

I'm like you now, I feel the pull of the wild inside of me and I track the air constantly hoping to catch your scent or hear you cry out to me as you did that night from the forest but I hear nothing and the silence breaks my heart.

All these pretty trappings and power mean little if I cannot have my mate at my side.

I'm yours body, heart and soul,

Castiel

…

The letter burst into flames and the necromancer made the horse vanish; he would go back to Castiel as the boy with the sad news of the knight's rejection and a tale of a young new love sharing the knights bed.

….

The necromancer appeared inside the Winchester dungeon where the real Alfie was chained. Crowley took a shine to the sweet, young thing, "What should I do with you now? I could kill you but you're so innocent I can't resist playing awhile, maybe you can be my whore."

The boy looked at the necromancer with wide, frightened eyes, "Please let me go." The manacles fell off, Alfie stood and carefully walked past Crowley not believing his luck.

The necromancer chuckled as he grabbed the youth by the hair and pulled him back, "I'm not letting you go, are you mad?"

Crowley slammed the boy over a table and lifted his tunic exposing his pretty bottom. He took Alfie's virginity in one brutal thrust as the boy clawed the table and screamed for mercy.

Afterward Crowley had him scrubbed and fed then put up in a small tower room to keep as a bitch when Abbadon became too insufferable.

….

Crowley went to Castiel posing as his faithful serf and broke the news, "I'm sorry my prince but Ion rejected your proposal and was in the company of a beautiful youth and…."

The princes heart was beating wildly in his chest now hardly believing his ears, "and what Alfie tell me the truth."

"Ion said it was his new mate."

Castiels face twisted in pain, he turned away and dismissed the boy. Something broke inside of him, all the feeling left his heart as the prince went to prepare for his wedding.

**The Wedding Day**

…**..**

Castiel examined the cerulean blue surcoat with a row of pearl buttons over the cream blouse; his breeches were black as well as his boots. He thought he looked handsome, much better than when he was a child.

Castiel laughed to himself at the memory of the silly little boy in the oversized boots and his complaints to Ion about his "bits" showing. He remembered how kind the knight was to him on such a stressful and frightening day.

Castiels blue eyes shone with tears as he spoke to the empty room, "I should be marrying you today…how can you leave me like this and how do I go on from here without you Ion?"

Balthazar appeared while Castiel stared at himself in the mirror, "Why so sad?"

Castiel glowered at him, "What are you doing here liar wizard?"

Balthazar held out the sapphire ring with the crest inside, "You forgot about this, the ring I made you when you were only a child. Try it on I'm sure it fits now."

Castiel snatched it away and placed it on his finger, it fit perfectly, "Thank you for finding my wedding ring. You can leave the way you came."

Balthazar watched the young man's face, it was hard now. The blue eyes were cold and distant, his mind and heart with someone else.

"You my dear are almost as sour as that knight Ion."

Castiel grabbed his sword and swung at the air but the wizard was sitting across the room now, "Don't you ever speak his name!" He held up his hand, "This sapphire ring has the crest of my true love inside…well where is he? Where is my Ion!"

The wizard grabbed his wrist and yanked up his arm, "This ring will guide you, it has a mate and when you find the other ring then you found true love. Things happen in their own time, the best things in life…the ones truly worth having are never easily acquired."

Castiel twisted the ring on his finger, "Ion has a new mate, he's forgotten about me."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and waved his hands around dramatically, "Stop believing everything you hear and keep your nose to wind, your eyes open and ears listening for the call of the wild."

The wizard vanished.

Castiel finished primping as he grumbled about cryptic wizards.

…..

Sam finished bathing and noticed the fresh threads of blood floating on the water; he panicked and called for his mother sitting outside the door. Abbadon hurried in and when she saw Sam standing in the tub with blood between his legs she clapped her hands, "Wonderful, you can make a baby on your wedding night!"

Sam touched himself then held his fingers up, "A baby…now?"

"Remember we talked about this Sam, intercourse, your first heat. Don't worry it doesn't happen right away most times but working at it is half the fun. Sex is wonderful, you'll see and Castiel is a handsome young man I'm sure he's going to make you feel very special your first time."

Sam just stood there in the water feeling confused and frightened, Abbadon helped him out and wiped him down. "Don't worry I'll get you all fixed up so you don't soil your pretty clothing."

"Mother I love Dean Singer and I refuse to make a child with Castiel!"

Abbadon wiped away his tears with her handkerchief and smiled, "You are my pretty, bleeding, broken dolly Sam and you just need to be put back together again by the love of Castiel. Once you have a baby in your belly you will forget all about Dean Singer."

…..

Sam stood there examining himself in the mirror; he was quite tall now at fourteen. The boy was rangy muscle and his face was still feminine and pretty. Being a soft male meant there was no beard or body hair to speak of except for a bush of reddish brown curls crowning his cock.

His hair was very long now, Sam wasn't allowed to cut it and the long chestnut waves with hints of strawberry hung down his back past his shoulders. Abbadon called it Sam's crowning glory.

The handmaidens had woven silk ribbons twined with ruby red and cream tea roses throughout, his coral lips were glossed and Sam wore a full gown of ruby velvet with cream trimmings. A cream blouse to match Castiels was underneath covering his long arms in puffs of silk. Sam wore a simple pearl cross around his neck.

He talked to the empty room just as Castiel had done, "Dean you would say I was beautiful…I should be marrying you today. I'd give this all up and live in your cottage; if I shared your bed then I'd be truly happy."

Balthazar appeared startling Sam, "Who are you?"

The wizard held out the blood ruby ring, "I'm Balthazar, jeweler, wizard; etcetera…the etcetera is the most interesting part about me."

Sam stood there eyeing the unusual man, the wizard added more confusion to an already confusing day.

"Don't forget your wedding ring Sam." He held out the blood ruby and the prince took it slipping it on his finger.

Sam smiled softly, "I thought I lost this a long time ago." He held up his hand and admired it, "I forgot how beautiful this was."

Balthazar felt bad for the tall, thin boy with the sad pretty face and slumped shoulders, "This ring has a brother…a mate and inside you share a crest. This boy will be the true love worth the pain and sacrifice to come. Hang onto him Sam, he is your hero."

He was going to go into a grand speech but the wizard thought Sam looked so beaten and confused already that he didn't go on hoping the prince was clever enough to figure it out.

Before the wizard left Sam grabbed his arm, "Wait I don't understand how can we share the same crest if we are not married? How can my true love and I be…"

Sam's voice trailed off as he tried to piece the confusing puzzle together. Sam looked around and the wizard had vanished.

…

Dean entered the cottage to rest after working all morning, "I sold the wood and the pelts."

Ellen looked up from her baking, "You're a good boy Dean, you look sad what's wrong?"

Dean pulled at a thread on his coat, sadness filled his voice, "I heard in the village that today Sam was having his wedding and everyone will turn out to celebrate."

Ellen saw the pain and loneliness on his face along with the tears threatening to breech the pretty moss, "Oh come on now cheer up and be happy for him, if you love someone you wish them the best even if it means your heart hurts."

Dean wiped his eyes roughly, "I don't care."

"Dean, do something for me. Dress up in your nice clothes and wear Roberts dress cloak with the hood, take Gwyn to the castle and watch the wedding. Come back and tell me about it, tell me how beautiful Sam looked and how happy he was."

Dean's face screwed up in pain, "No I haven't seen him for a year! I don't want to see him now…happy with someone else."

"Do it for me, I want you to have closure on this Dean and find someone that loves you."

…..

Ions sister sat with him by the fire, she touched the sapphire ring on his hand, "You know mother and father would have wanted you to have a happy life."

"I am happy Jo."

She started to laugh, "You remind me of father, stoic, never one to be frivolous. You think happiness is a sin, that you're only doing the right thing when you suffer."

"Jo you can't imagine how much I suffer."

"Ion I know when the moon is full you spend your nights pacing the halls, snapping and growling at nothing, so angry and lost my heart breaks when I see it."

Ion closed his eyes and nodded, "It's true I miss my mate. A year since I saw him last but I still feel the prince in my blood, instead of time healing my wounds they only grow bigger.

"Ion go to the wedding, talk to him if you can."

Ion stared into the fire brooding, "I'll go but I won't be allowed near him, I want to see this wedding with my own eyes."

His sister got up and took a cloak off the peg by the door, "Then wear fathers cloak and keep the hood up so no one recognizes you but at least have closure."

"I won't have any closure until I have my mate back in my arms."

…..

Dean and Ion both set out for castle from opposite ends of the countryside. They both wore their father's cloaks to hide from the crowd, Ion and Dean both seeking their soul mates.

TBC


	14. Woebegon Wedding

John knocked on the door, "Sam its time."

Sam nervously brushed the front of his gown and took one last look at himself in the mirror, "I'm coming father." Sam went to the window and looked over the crowd hoping to spot Dean but Sam didn't see him. The prince went to the door, hesitated then pulled it open ready for his fate.

…

Judith knocked on the door, "Darling it's time now hurry."

Castiel stared out the window hoping to see Ion there to claim him but there was no sign of the knight, the prince sighed and pressed his hands against the door, "I'm coming mother."

….

Dean stabled Gwyn and began to make his way through the massive crowd; it was as if a new village sprang up overnight. There were entertainers, food and flowers being sold and people were dancing as music came from different spots in the din, there was a grand stage for the wedding and the arch was laden with roses where the princes would stand during their vows, it was high above the crowd and heavily guarded.

To Dean it seemed miles away and impossible to reach, he hoped he could get to Sam before the wedding started.

Dean got half way through the throngs of people before he was stopped, a guard held him back, "If you're not a person of title you have to stand back with the rest of 'em boy…you can see clearly enough."

Dean looked around desperately, "But I have to get closer, I need to see the bride!"

The guard leered at Dean, "You can earn your way a bit closer." Dean balled up his first but then caught himself, he turned and moved back searching for a new route to Sam.

…

Ion and Jo stabled their horses and Jo grabbed her brother's hand, "It's alright Ion I'm here for you."

Ion grumbled, "It's ridiculous I need any help at all Jo, I should have come myself I'm a capable man." Jo smiled up at her brother, "Well think of me as your personal guard."

"Yes a tiny female as a knight's guard…I am sure to be safe from attack or capture now." Ion laughed at his own joke, Jo was an experienced fighter and could hold her own in a battle.

Jo took his arm as they worked through the masses; Ion limped along next to her stiff from the ride. He spotted the stage but it seemed so far away, "How will we get there Jo? Our privilege won't help us if they see me."

…

The wedding began as the musicians played soothing music, the priest stood under the arch and waited for the princes. Abbadon and John stood on the left of the priest and Judith on the right.

Sam stepped out with John clinging to his father's arm and a murmur went through the crowd. Most of the people had never laid eyes on the prince and were rightfully dazzled by his beauty.

John pressed his lips to Sam's ear, "You will smile and wave to them, let the peasants see how joyful your wedding day is, they will be you're subjects very soon."

Sam nodded, he turned and flashed the crowd a big smile and waved, the applause was deafening.

Dean strained to see Sam and caught a glimpse of him over the waving arms. Castiel came out next and the shouts of allegiance to the young man who would be king drowned out Dean's futile calls to Sam. He continued through the mass of people so slowly Dean thought he would never reach his goal.

…..

Ion grabbed his sister's arm and pointed, "There he is…Jo it's my Castiel!" He lifted her in the air and she spotted the prince, "Oh Ion he is so handsome, what a beauty. No wonder you fell madly in love."

"Jo it was more than that, I knew him since he was a child and it grew slowly for me then one day…I just knew."

…

Castiel stood next to Sam; he took his hand and whispered, "You're radiant." He kissed Sam's hand and smiled at the boy trying to put him at ease.

The prince caught the rich scent of blood and traced it back to Sam. Castiel worried his bride had started his first heat and what that would mean for their wedding night.

…

The priest held up his hands and the crowd quieted. Ion was going to shout to Castiel not caring anymore what the consequences would be until Jo whispered loudly, "Ion!"

Crowley had his arm around her waist; he smiled and nodded to Ion, "Please do shout out to the prince, what is a sister anyway?" the necromancer flashed a knife. Ion held up his hands, "Don't hurt her, I'll hold my tongue."

Crowley kissed her neck and Jo gagged, sickened at the contact.

….

Dean had made his way closer, he was going to claw his way to Sam if he had to until he felt a blade to his neck, a guard held his arm tightly, "The queen gave instruction to watch for you. At your cottage is a man having tea with your poor old mother. If you ruin this wedding she dies…its very simple, your happiness in exchange for your mother's life."

Dean's eyes filled with tears of frustration, "I'll be silent I promise." The guard whispered, his breath stunk of decay, "Good boy Dean."

….

The priest nodded and smiled at the regal young couple standing before him, then raised his arms for silence. The crowd quieted down immediately.

"We are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together these men in holy Matrimony."

Sam closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle, little did he know Castiel was praying for the exact same thing.

The priest continued, "If any man can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

The crowd looked around to see if someone would speak out but no one said a word.

"Do you, Castiel, take Sam to be your wife,  
To be his constant friend,  
his partner in life, and his true love?  
To love him without reservation,  
honor and respect him,  
protect him from harm,  
comfort him in times of distress,  
and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

Castiel suddenly caught Ions scent on the breeze and his eyes darkened; he turned and searched the crowd desperately for his mate.

Abbadon stalked up to the prince, squeezed his shoulder and hissed, "Don't you ruin my son's day or you will regret this." The queen snapped, "Begin again priest."

The priest stammered, "Yes…yes my queen." Castiel turned back toward the priest and lowered his eyes, "Start again please."

The priest repeated himself and Castiel answered "I do."

The priest turned his attention to Sam next,

"Do you, Sam, take Castiel to be your husband,  
To be his constant friend,  
His partner in life, and his true love?  
To love him without reservation,  
honor and respect him,  
protect him from harm,  
comfort him in times of distress,  
and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

Sam dared to look over the crowd, he dreamed that Dean would appear riding on Gwyn and rescue the prince on this day of all days but there was no hero for Sam, he replied sadly, "I do."

The priest let out a breath of relief, "It's time for the exchange of rings and any words you have for each other."

Castiel had been given the blood ruby and Sam held out his trembling hand, Castiel slipped the beautiful ring on the long slender finger then bent down and kissed it, "Sam I promise to be the best husband I can, you're precious to me and I do love you."

Sam had been given the sapphire ring and placed it on Castiels finger, he noticed the princes hand was like ice.

He stared at his new husband and thought how sad and lost he looked and Sam wondered if he also looked the same way. "Castiel I'll do my best to make you happy, you've always been my dearest friend and I love you."

Abbadon rolled her eyes at the less than passionate words but she was happy they said anything at all.

John smiled proudly at Sam, he had been up all night concerned something would ruin the wedding.

Judith had to stop herself from biting a nail; the end couldn't come soon enough for her.

The priest raised his arms in the air, "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Then shall the Minister speak unto the people. Forasmuch as Castiel and Sam have consented together in holy wedlock and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce them and Wife."

The young couple stood there holding hands and staring at each other, the priest whispered to Castiel, "Go on, kiss your bride and make it convincing…everyone is watching you."

Castiel grasped is new wife around the waist, "Trust me Sam." He locked on to the soft coral lips and kissed Sam with a warmth and passion he never had before. It wasn't Ion he was kissing but yet the prince was a truly handsome beauty and Castiel was grateful for that. When he finally broke the kiss he grabbed Sam's hand and raised them in the air.

The crowd went wild and flowers flew through the air toward the stage. Crowley released Jo and patted Ion on the back, "Cheer up, there must be someone out there for a washed up, crippled knight like you Ion!" He smiled gleefully when Ion covered his face and moaned in emotional pain.

Jo was finally free and pulled her knife to stab Crowley in the heart but he had already appeared on stage next to Abbadon.

Jo looked up at the sky and knew they had to leave for home, it was a full moon that night and she wouldn't risk her brother being hunted down or captured. "Listen to me Ion, you lost the battle this day but there will be other chances," she took his hand and pressed it to her face, "let's go home now before the moon comes out and tomorrow we can start fresh."

Ion tightened the hood around his head and took one more look at his true love standing there and he wasn't even able to hold him for a moment. Ions heart leapt when he saw Castiel trail his nose through the air and stare out to the crowd searching for him.

"Jo he senses me."

"Come brother we have to go!"

Ions voice deepened, "Tonight is their wedding night…you don't understand I can't bear the thought of anyone touching him except me, he's mine!" Jo heard the low, constant rumble of the growl he was holding back.

Jo slapped his face hard, "Snap out this Ion! Don't be a fool if father were alive he would tell you to think carefully and do the wise thing. You're a knight Ion, now act like one."

The growl subsided and he took her hand, Ion didn't say a word as they made their way back to the stables and started the long ride back home.

…

Dean rode Gwyn back to the cottage, he was glad she knew the way because his mind was elsewhere. Dean felt like he was dying, he knew what was coming, Sam's wedding night with his new husband.

As always Dean spoke to Gwyn as if she were a human, "Gwyn I couldn't stand it if anyone but me took Sam's virginity…maybe they won't do it. Castiel is soft I can tell, he won't want Sam at all," Dean patted her neck, "right old girl?"

Gwyn snorted and nodded, Dean swore she always knew just what he was saying.

…

After greeting a long line of important and titled well wishers the two families went to the throne room where Judith officially relinquished her power to Castiel, she put the king's crown on his head and kissed him, "Your birth father found this crown to be heavy but I hope for you it's less of a burden."

Abbadon and John clasped hands tightly in a show of solidarity; they were waiting for Sam to receive his due. "John it's finally going to happen, Sam will be the queen of this entire realm!" John gave her a rare kiss, "We did it Abby."

Judith took the large, feminine version of Castiels crown made for Sam off the pillow and raised it up as Sam knelt down, "Normally you would be a princess Sam but as per the agreement with your parents, you are now my son's queen and hold all the powers I once had. You are only second to my son."

When it was placed Sam stood and looked around the room full of people he assumed were important, they all kneeled and pledged themselves to the new king and queen.

…

People of any real importance feasted with the kings and queens in the grand hall. John and Abbadon were unusually close putting on a show for the crowd. John slid his hand behind Judith's back then leaned in and whispered, "There is always room for one more queen in my bed Judith…it must get lonely without Lucifer."

Judith turned and gave him tight smile, "Why would I want to be in another snake's bed? One was enough, I'm quite happy being alone." John removed his hand quickly as if he had been burned.

….

A frightened fourteen year old Sam sat there in a daze watching the people gorge themselves on food and drink. His life was no longer his own, no more secret kisses or stolen moments with Dean. Now it was duty and structure, he would be expected to become pregnant as quickly as possible but Sam couldn't imagine having a child with anyone but Dean.

Castiel rubbed Sam's hand gently, "You're so far away right now…it's all so much to take in I know." The new queen gave his husband a soft smile, "You're a kind man Castiel and a good friend."

Castiel watched Sam when he was distracted, the boy was so lovely that any man would want him but yet the new king wished Ion was sitting there instead with his quiet strength protecting Castiel.

He closed his eyes and blocked out the noise as best he could then fantasized Ion was carrying him to bed, the knight moving with his awkward gait that Castiel found had its own grace. He would give himself to his new husband completely and then Castiel could live his dream.

Sam shook his shoulder, "Castiel…darling it's time for the dance." The king opened his eyes and reality flooded back in. "Of course beauty." The new couple went to the gardens.

…

The darkness was illuminated by torches and the courtyard was cleared for the king and queens first official dance together. They walked to the center and all eyes were on them. Castiel was glad he couldn't see the guests standing in the shadows, he put his arm around Sam's waist and took his hand, "I don't know how to dance…do you?"

Sam couldn't help but smile, Castiels blue eyes were filled with fright, "Don't worry, I may not know now to fight like you Castiel but I do know how to dance."

The music was happy and lighthearted, Sam suddenly twirled Castiel and a collective gasp came from the shadows. He took charge of their dance and pulled the king close, "I've got you Cas don't worry."

Sam grinned down at him and his little king blushed, "I'm supposed to lead!" Sam dipped and pulled Castiel back up, "When you learn to dance then you can lead." Their friendship was back in step and for that moment in time they were happy.

When it was done they both stood there holding hands and laughing and the gawkers melted away.

John came out to dance with Sam and spent the next song chastising him for the break in protocol effectively dashing the boys bit of happiness.

….

Crowley stood in the shadows with Abbadon as they watched both John and Judith, "It's done now, the marriage is complete and it's time to take care of them. Then I stand by your side as you rule Winchester kingdom."

Abbadon flashed him a smile, "I was thinking an accident for Judith and perhaps for John a bit more finesse …a slow poison?"

Crowley reached around and grabbed her breast, "You're so desirable at your most evil." She grabbed his hand and bit down drawing blood, Crowley chuckled, "Foreplay…lovely."

…..

As the reception wound down Abbadon with Crowley in tow approached the couple, "It's time for you both to have your wedding night. Castiel I hear you have a beautiful suite of rooms for Sam."

John eyed his wife and the necromancer and went over to the group, "Congratulations again to both of you, Sam I couldn't be prouder…you will be a wonderful wife."

"Thank you father, I appreciate the kind words."

Judith came over and hugged her son and then Sam, "Welcome to my family darling."

Sam bowed his head and played with the pearl cross around his neck, he knew what was coming next and what they were all thinking.

Castiel held out his arm, "Are you in need of rescue from these vultures?" Sam took it and gave him a shy smile, "Yes please."

Judith snapped, "Castiel just hours as king and you call us vultures? Your very full of yourself now apologize."

"No mother I don't think I will."

The pair walked away as Sam's giggling hit them like a slap in the face.

….

Sam sat on the bed fully clothed and almost in tears, "I'm bleeding Castiel and I feel dirty...I'm scared."

"It's your first cycle then?"

"Yes, you're lucky you won't have to have one, it's horrible!"

Castiel stood by the window watching the moon, "It's not so bad Sam, it seems we have ours in sync."

Sam looked up, "You bleed? I don't understand …I'm very soft and you're so accomplished and strong, how could someone like you have a cycle?"

Castiel walked over and knelt in front of him, "You can be soft but still be strong Sam; your parents treated you like a fragile flower but I know you're so much more than that."

There was a knock on the door, a young woman's voice came, "My queen your bath is ready."

Sam fiddled with the ties on his bodice, "I don't know what to do now." Castiel pulled a wilted tea rose from the boy's long hair, "I won't hurt you I promise."

….

As soon as Ion returned home with Jo he went wild in the safety of their estate, Jo watched him from a window. Her heart broke as her brother transformed; he seemed to be in pure agony.

Ion stalked back and forth occasionally piercing the dark with the most mournful howl Jo had ever heard.

…

Dean put Gwyn in her stall giving his tired horse food and water; he wiped her down and hugged his old friend then went to the cottage.

Ellen was waiting for him and Dean noticed there were two dirty tea cups on the table, someone had indeed been there. "Dean the nicest young man stopped by today…."

"Mother, don't ever let a stranger in! I'm getting you a dog for protection when I'm gone." He set his hunting knife on the table, "If anymore nice young men come to the door wave this at the scoundrel and send him packing!"

Dean sat down and put his head on the table hiding his face in his arms, Ellen saw his shoulders shaking and she knew her son was crying.

Ellen didn't have to ask why, she pulled her chair next to his and stroked her sons hair, "I know Dean…I know you're in pain, you truly love him don't you?"

Dean finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, his voice hitched, "He's mine mother, I can't lose him."

TBC

**(The song I pictured Sam and Castiel using for their first dance is "She Was the Prize" by ****Gaelic Storm****)**

I've lived a long life  
And now I'm looking back  
It's the end of the road  
The last stop on the track  
And I smile as think of my true love once more  
The light of my life  
The one I adore

(Chorus)

She... she was the prize  
The prettiest girl with the loveliest eyes  
She... she was the prize  
Shiny black hair and those lovely... lovely brown eyes

I met her one night  
At the Harvest Fair dance  
I longed for a whisper  
I hoped for a glance  
Then she turned and she smiled  
And I melted away  
And I knew I'd be with her 'til my dying day

(Repeat chorus)

We lay on the cliffs and we walked hand in hand  
We threw stones in the waves  
We drew hearts in the sand  
Without warning clouds rolled in and blackened the sun  
And when they roled out  
My light, she was gone

(Repeat chorus)

I've she'd all my tears  
And I've said my good-byes  
Now I'll lay myself down  
Where my pretty girl lies  
And when I awake  
I'll be on earth no more  
I'll be dancing a jig with the girl adore

(Repeat chorus)

Lyrics taken from lyrics/g/gaelic_storm/she_was_the_


	15. Crimson Water Lilies

**(Yes wincest is coming soon...hang in there just a few more chapters and there will be all the wincest angst, emotions and sex you can handle. I have a plan for the brothers.)**

Castiel went through the motions of what was expected, his only experience had been with Ion. The new king was still a virgin and taking that from someone else seemed very strange to him.

Sam let his husband undress him and then he did the same Castiel, "Now what do we do?"

"We bathe and relax I suppose, there's elderberry wine to enjoy and we will see what happens."

Sam covered himself as he walked beside Castiel and when they got to huge tub he let Sam get in first then joined him. The massive fieldstone fireplace kept the small room and water warm enough. The pair shared a glass of wine, their feet touched in the water and they both drew back from the contact.

"Castiel if I tell you something do you promise not to be cross with me?"

The king nodded, "I expect honesty and I'll do the same for you Sam."

Sam downed another glass of wine and coughed, "Sorry I'm not used to drinking. Do you remember the baker's son Dean Singer?"

"Yes."

"I love him…oh I love you as well but Dean has my heart. You have my loyalty and friendship, I'm sorry I had be honest but I'll be a good wife Castiel and I won't disrespect you."

"Then I should tell you Sam that I have a mate, Ion."

Sam drank more wine and Castiel took away the bottle.

"What do mean a mate?"

Castiel tried to find the words to explain something so complex, "I've loved Ion since I was a child and as I got older he found he loved me as well…Ion has a condition…"

"I know I've seen his odd gait. The knight was wounded correct?"

"Yes but the wound was from a bite, I don't know how else to put this Sam. Ion has a wolf inside, he gave me his gift. When the moon is at its fullest is when the pull comes and I feel the changes…Sam I've changed one already and met my Ion in the forest, it was beautiful!"

Sam took it remarkably well, "I accept you as you are then Castiel."

"Sam I'll be a good husband, maybe now that I'm king someday we could have what we want but with the contract…"

Castiels voice trailed off and he finished the bottle of wine. He kneeled between Sam's legs and kissed him; Sam closed his eyes and allowed him to work a tender trail down his throat.

He washed Sam's body and asked him to stand, Castiel pulled the boys cheeks open and watched the fresh trickle of blood start. Drops fell and bloomed like crimson water lilies.

The king ran his tongue up the trail and caught the salty copper before it could escape, "You taste a bit sweet Sam…are you enjoying yourself?"

Sam had his eyes closed and a shiver went through his body partly from the chill and the rest from the tongue, "Yes, I've never felt something like this."

Castiel stood and turned him around, Sam was shocked at the rouge streak across the king's lips. His tongued darted out and licked the blood away then he kissed his bride again mingling their tongues so the queen could taste his own heat.

…..

Abbadon sat in bed watching John undress, "You know all of this romance between the children has me feeling aroused." John frowned at her, "Disgusting Abby only you would find your child's wedding erotic."

Abbadon crawled to the end of the bed and then turned around presenting herself to the king, "Don't tell me you never miss this…John give me a good fucking."

He eyed the damp red curls and the pink like the delicate blush of a shell and felt his cock twitch, "You do look tempting."

He worked his cock down the slit then slid inside.

The sex was rough just as she liked it and when John shuddered and filled her Abbadon suddenly snapped, reached behind her and struck out with her nails leaving red marks on his face.

John slapped her to the floor and Abbadon started to laugh, "Now that made me orgasm because your cock didn't!"

"You're a sick twisted bitch!" John put on his robe and left.

Crowley stepped out of the shadows and stood over the queen, "Explain that to me you harpy, I though you didn't want him?"

She got up and checked her hair in the mirror, "One fuck then tomorrow John gets this," she held out a tiny glass bottle containing a powder, "I hope he enjoys his breakfast, just think his first round of illness right here in Castiel's castle."

…..

Sam and Castiel explored with their hands both of them a bit drunk on the strong wine, "Sam we could do other thing besides intercourse unless your heart is set on a child."

Sam was heartsick his body betrayed him, he slipped his own hand over his cock and squeezed, "No I don't want a child or intercourse except with Dean, I feel guilty doing this with you but look at me…I feel like I'll burst."

Castiel settled between his legs and began to thrust their cocks together quickly, Sam started to cry as he felt the tension in his body mounting, he let out a long moan as he shot between them slicking the way for Castiel to quickly finish over his brides stomach.

The king rolled off sated but guilty feeling he cheated on Ion even though they both remained intact.

….

They all sat together the next morning having breakfast before John, Abbadon and Crowley left. Abbadon carefully watched John eating, "You do a lovely breakfast here thank you Judith."

Judith couldn't wait for them to leave, she had her fill of the trio, "My pleasure Abby, I imagine you're going to miss Sam."

Abbadon shrugged, "I suppose I will," Sam glanced up at her and then lowered his eyes, "oh darling of course I'll miss you it's just that your home is here now with Castiel."

Sam took his husbands hand under the table for comfort, "I'll miss you as much as you will miss me."

Castiel broke into a smile, he enjoyed Sam's barb at his hellish mother. Abbadon saw the smile and glared at him, "You think it's funny to insult the woman who gave birth to your wife?"

Castiel locked eyes with her, "I find nothing about you funny." Sam let out a giggle and then stopped himself.

She stood and threw down her napkin, "I'm ready to leave John!" John swayed for a moment in his chair and then grabbed his gut, "I feel sick Abby…it hurts."

Sam went to John and looked at his face, his father was flushed and seemed confused, "Father what's wrong?" John got up and held onto his shoulder, "I just feel sick I can't describe it."

Abbadon went to him, her face full of concern, "Darling we have to get you home to our court physician immediately!"

Judith summoned their physician as Abbadon protested; he checked John over but couldn't pinpoint the cause. They all had the same meal but John was given a little something extra when no one was looking.

….

John was helped into the carriage; Abbadon hugged Sam and then grabbed Castiel by the shoulders, "Did you make us a grandchild last night? He is at his most fertile and a child is part of the agreement to keep the peace."

Sam couldn't make eye contact with his mother, "Yes…we tried." Castiel rubbed his brides back reassuringly, "Of course I fucked him good and proper."

The newlyweds had an agreement, Sam was fourteen and easily excited, Castiel would accommodate him to a point and they would keep their pure status as a secret.

Judith was beaming with pride, "My son is a good husband, I bet we are going to have many grandchildren Abbadon."

She climbed in the carriage and slammed the door, she stuck out her head for one last parting shot, "You better be right, I'm making alliances with a neighboring kingdom."

Castiel started a low rumble in his chest threatening to turn into a growl, "Do what you like Abbadon, we are still stronger than your kingdom…more men, horses, everything, and I am no push over."

She gave him a smile, "Oh I love it! The little king has a big set of balls, your tantalizing when you act all manly Castiel. Sam I bet he is a real stallion in bed."

Sam stepped between Castiel and the carriage, "Stop it, Father is sick now get him home and tend to him mother!"

….

Sam watched them leave, "Castiel do you think father will be alright? Maybe I should have gone with them."

Castiel kissed his hand, "If he becomes worse I'll send you immediately but I'm sure he's going to be fine."

…

John in fact spiraled downward as his body began to fail, Abbadon called in several physicians all recommended by Crowley and they found it was simply a weak heart despite the fact the king had other symptoms. They mocked cholera but yet there was no outbreak.

One physician said he suspected "inheritance powder" but when Crowley heard that the physician was never seen again.

….

Dean grimly went through each day doing what he needed for them to survive on very little. He tried to forget about Sam but the boy with the hazels haunted him seemingly all the time. Without Sam life was about survival and existence rather than happiness.

…

Ellen watched her boy go to the pond to bathe; she gathered his dirty clothing to scrub and noticed the blood ruby ring.

Ellen sat and turned the ring in her fingers wondering why Balthazar would bother to give him a gift when it had no meaning behind it. She spotted the tiny crest pressed into the gold inside the band; Ellen got the piece of mineral glass from her sewing kit and held it over the marking.

She gasped as the crest came into view; it was the crest of Winchester. Ellen almost dropped the ring then set it down with a trembling hand, it all hit her like bolt from the blue.

She hobbled to the pond where Dean was drying himself in the sun, "Dean would you hitch Gwyn to the wagon? I need to go into the village." Dean jumped up and grabbed his blanket, "I'll go with you."

She looked at the early morning sun, "I have hours of daylight and I know the way… this is a little errand I need to do myself."

….

Sam sat at his father's bedside holding his hand, "Father I'm going to find you a new physician. Why can't Crowley fix you?"

John coughed and a mist of red came settling on the white sheet, "Sam, if I don't live through this illness I have to confess something…"

"Don't talk that way you're going to be fine as soon as Garth finds someone that can help."

John gripped his hand tightly, "Be silent and listen, you have a brother…I was young and in love with a servant girl named Mary. When she became pregnant I turned into a coward and refused to marry her."

Sam pulled his hand away, "How could abandon your own son, why have I gone all these years without meeting my brother?!"

"My marriage to your mother was already arranged, love was not a factor. Garth found Mary and took me to her but it was too late. The child was born and Mary was dying, I looked into those green eyes staring up at me and I felt nothing except disgust at the thing that killed her."

Sam stood and turned his back on John, "I don't know you anymore."

"Sam please listen, I know I was wrong. I denied him and for that I'm sorry but the wizard Balthazar said he would find a good family for the baby."

Sam held out his hand and stared at his blood ruby, "The one that made me my wedding ring. What do you remember about the infant?"

John held his gut as another round of pain came, "A male with unique green eyes…most babies have blue eyes when they are born but this one was different. Sam do you remember the baker's son?"

Sam's jaw tightened, he folded his arms and went to window staring out at the freedom that eluded him, "Of course, I love him but you tore me away from Dean."

John couldn't say what he was thinking, instead he once again took the cowards way out, "The color was similar to his."

John let out a loud groan and then a hissing noise, it was suddenly quiet, Sam went to him and shook his body, "Father wake up!" John's eyes were lifeless.

Sam went to find help but without Castiel there the boy had no one on his side.

…..

After the wedding Ion became despondent, his sister tried tempting him with pretty boys looking for a mate but Ion dismissed them all. He was filled with an unshakable grief but somewhere inside of him he kept a kernel of hope alive.

That night they sat by the fire and talked about trivial matters until Jo turned the conversation to Castiel.

"I think you should go to him. Surely Abbadon and Crowley won't be there and now I know to keep a wary eye. I blame myself for ruining your life Ion, if I hadn't let Crowley get the upper hand you could have called to him in front of all those people and they wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it."

Jo began to cry and that snapped Ion out of his stupor, "Don't cry little sister, your not to blame. If I had just taken him away when he asked me instead of insisting he fulfill his obligation none of this would have happened. I did the noble thing and where did it get me?"

Ion was angry now, he got up and began to pace the floor, "All my life I tried to do what was right but the return on goodness is very little."

Jo twisted her scarf in her hands nervously, "If I tell you something do you promise not to think I'm horrible?"

"Nothing you could say would make me feel that way Jo I promise…what is it?"

"I heard today from a servant that John Winchester died yesterday. What if you went to the funeral? There will be a showing of the body where the people can pay their respects and Castiel will be there. You could pull him aside when no one is watching, they would be distracted and your mate would not be the center of attraction."

Ion stopped his pacing, "John is dead? He was a healthy man, something doesn't seem right to me." Suddenly Ion felt fearful for Castiels safety, "Alright Jo I'll do it, I can't go without him much longer."

….

Ellen finally convinced Dean to let her go to the village with the wagon, when she arrived at the jewelers she didn't bother to knock and barged in. The wizard looked up from his work and took off his little glasses, "Ellen Singer to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ellen sat right down in front of him and demanded information, "My sons ring has a tiny crest inside of it, I have no idea how you managed to get it in there but it's the crest of Winchester. Tell me wizard who is Dean's father?"

Balthazar got up and made tea; he took his time and brought Ellen a cup, "There you go some nice catnip tea to relax those jangled nerves."

Ellen slapped the table, "Are you even listening to me?"

Balthazar sat back and took a sip, "John is Dean's father and your son is the bastard prince."

"But that means…oh god no…Sam is his brother, he's in love with him!"

The wizard shrugged, "Half brother actually, Ellen the heart doesn't care about such things. They weren't raised as brothers and the love just grew organically, don't you want him happy?"

"But he's not happy at all; the boy is miserable and refuses to look at anyone else. My health isn't very good and if something happens to me will Dean just become a hermit and forsake other men as he pines away for Sam?"

The wizard pulled a pearl ring off his finger and slipped it on hers, it magically fit perfectly, "Here darling…pretty things always cheer me up."

Ellen was momentarily distracted and then shook her head, "Damn it Balthazar stop acting like a…"

Balthazar grinned at her, "Like a refined lady will good taste?" Ellen laughed despite her anger, "You are the most frustrating thing, but you did give me my son. Tell me honestly, will Dean ever be happy?"

"Dean is a hero and when he acts like one and overcomes that whole brother barrier with Sam he will be happy. Ellen there just isn't another boy for Dean."

Ellen rubbed her thumb over the big pearl and smiled, "You know if that's true then I would give my blessing…blood or not if that sweet thing makes my son complete I would welcome Sam with open arms."

Balthazar threw his arms in the air dramatically, "Excellent Ellen, they are written in the stars, Sam and Dean meant to live each life together over and over again."

Ellen could hardly believe her ears, "There is more than this single life and my son is bound to Sam forever?"

"Yes, of course it won't always end well for them; some lifetimes will be tragic for the brothers with a great deal of pain. Don't worry yourself with all that Ellen, just concentrate on what they have right now."

Ellen downed the tea, "This is a lot to take in, thank you wizard. Is there anything you can do to help him?

"I've done what I can…Ellen, keep all this to yourself. I trust you can do that for me. It won't help Dean to find this all out from you; he has to on his own."

Ellen got up to leave, "He wouldn't believe me anyway."

…

There was a huge crowd for the kings funeral, Sam stood with his mother accepting condolences from the nobility. Castiel stayed in the background letting his wife do his job as the grieving son.

He never cared for John but hated to see Sam so upset, Castiel sat there unnoticed and very bored drinking wine and watching the people come and go. He caught a scent and stood breathing in deeply, he whispered, "Ion" and followed the trail.

…

Ion stood at the end of a long hallway cloaked in the shadows, he sensed his lover coming before he laid eyes on him. Castiel turned the corner and stared into the darkness, "Ion…I know you're here."

The knight limped out slowly and waited to see if Castiel still wanted him. The young king let out a whimper and ran toward Ion.

TBC


	16. The Virgin Rose

**Sam 15, Dean 19, Castiel 21, Ion 31**

Ion moved as quickly as he could with his arms open and scooped up the young king, they didn't speak in words instead the mates tasted, touched and took in each other's scent as they stumbling together against the wall.

Ion lifted him while his love wrapped legs tightly around the knight's waist as they kissed, voices came and Ions voice rumbled deeply, "We must hide."

Castiel let go and grabbed Ions hand leading his mate to safety.

…..

Castiel swung open the door to an empty guestroom, Ion lifted him up and carried the king slowly to the bed limping as he went but yet the knight felt no pain.

Ion put him down as if his love were made of spun glass, "Remove your clothing for me," he watched as Castiel quickly striped then lie on the bed to wait for a command and Ion was pleased.

"I know your time is near but I don't catch the scent of blood."

"My heat hasn't started; I'm safe now I promise."

Castiel tried touching himself and got a playful slap on the hand for his efforts, "You're all mine at the moment and I'll do the touching."

He flipped the king on his stomach and pulled his cheeks open, Ion was relieved Castiel was bathed and fresh for the day. He ran his tongue along the cleft trying to detect any possible traces of heat and found none.

He turned him back over, spread his mate's legs and examined him.

Ions eyes were large, dark and difficult to read, he stripped bare and stood over him, "Did Sam fuck you?" The knight was every inch the predator and Castiel was relieved he could give Ion the answer he wanted.

"No I promise I'm intact."

"Did you fuck Sam, is he pregnant? I can't do this if that poor young creature is carrying your child, as much as I love you I won't cross that line. I care about Sam as a person."

"No Ion we made a pact to never go that far, Sam still loves the baker's son and I love you."

Ion's breath caught in his throat as he was overcome with emotion, the man traced the delicate features of Castiels face, "Are you ready?"

The king nodded and spread his legs a bit wider.

Ion knew without blood to slick his way inside it would be painful. He glanced around the room and on a dresser was a small bottle of oil along with brushes and a mirror, he opened it and the scent of lavender wafted through the air, "Perfect!"

Ion smiled down at him, "My little wolf king… so very innocent even with all your power, you kept yourself for me, I'll always be as loyal to you."

Castiel stared at Ions large cock jutting out from his body like a weapon and tensed, "Will this hurt badly?"

"Castiel you will need to relax and trust me. I'm going to stretch you, there will be discomfort but once I'm inside your going to feel pleasure as you become used to the sensation."

He knelt on the floor then grabbed Castiel by the hips sliding him to the edge.

Ion ran a finger over the puckered muscle, "I've never breached such a tender virgin rose." He poured the oil in the palm of his hands and spread the fragrant lubricant over the entire cleft until it glistened.

Ion poured a bit more and slowly pushed a finger inside then stopping allowing him to get used to the intrusion. The king gasped when a second and then a third finger found its way inside and the stretching began.

Ion stood never losing contact; he braced his free arm on the bed then kissed his mate, "No one is allowed inside you except for me do you understand?"

Castiel loved the words, there was nothing else he wanted than to be owned by the knight, "Yes Ion, I'm yours."

Ion slipped the fingers out and quickly thrust inside before the boy had a chance to tense his body; Castiel gripped the bed cover tightly in both hands, his features twisted as he surrendered to the pain.

Castiel began a drawn out whimper as the knight's cock slid over his prostate, he grabbed Ions shoulders and stared into his eyes, "What are you doing to me, it's wonderful!"

Ion licked his lips and gave his little wolf a sharp white smile.

The king's eyes rolled back as he released over his belly shouting his love for the knight. Ion gathered Castiel in his arms holding him tightly as he came inside the silken passage.

Ion slowly pulled out and crawled on the bed then held out his hand, "Come here Castiel."

Castiel pressed against his side then began to play with the damp curls and softening cock. Ion kissed Castiels forehead and sighed, "I'm so happy now; I felt I was fading away without you."

….

The lovers woke when they heard shouts echo down the hall, "My king where are you?"

Castiel bolted up in bed trembling as the reality of the situation washed over him, "What do I do Ion?"

Ion didn't panic; instead he nipped the king's ear lobe causing Castiel it let out small yip, he spoke very calmly to his lover, "Keep your pact with Sam… don't betray me. Until we resolve this our relationship must remain a secret. I'm worried for you now that John is dead, I believe he was murdered."

"But I can't let go Ion, I won't!"

Ion sat up and rubbed his back in slow circles, "You are the king, make me your personal protector and advisor, then I can watch out for you. I won't leave your side except when you're with Sam having private moments. I'm not a fool, I know you both touch and kiss, Sam is very handsome."

Castiel blushed because it was true, "Yes but no more."

"My king, the boy is only fifteen and he has needs, kiss him, stroke his cock and give him pleasure. I can accept that for now as long as I know your ass is mine and you won't fuck him. I couldn't stand that Castiel but I know Sam needs some sort of sexual release."

Castiel plucked at the bedcover with his head lowered not able to look the knight in the eye, "Alright, I'll continue…do you think Abbadon would harm Sam?"

"You perhaps but not Sam, she needs him, while your here eat nothing prepared. Send me to the market and I'll bring your food."

Castiel felt happier than he had in ages, he got up and hobbled over to get his clothes.

Ion laughed, "Are you sore Castiel…is my sweet wolf feeling the sound fucking I gave that pretty ass of yours?"

Castiel could feel wetness leaving his body and coating his inner thighs, "Yes, it feels as if I was violated by a tree, but I loved it. This had always been my dream so the pain is welcome."

Ion tossed him a pillow, "Here sit on this, the throne is cold and hard or so I've heard." Castiel gave him a wry smile, "Keep it, I can have all the pillows I want…I'm the king!"

Ion chuckled as he watched his little king straighten his crown, set his shoulders and walk stiffly out into the lion's den.

…..

Castiel went back to the viewing; Judith went to him immediately, "Where were you? How could leave Sam this long all alone, it's shameful!"

Castiel stared his mother in the eye, "I have an advisor and personal protector now mother."

"Oh? Well it's about time you appoint someone son, I hope it's a trustworthy person."

"Very trustworthy mother, you'll meet him when we get back. Do me a favor and don't have any of the food prepared for you here. I'll have someone go to the village and buy food for us."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"Mother could you please trust my decision?"

Judith watch Sam sitting under a tree in the garden hiding from the all the people, "Very well now go to Sam and comfort him, I feel badly for the poor boy. Do you think he's pregnant? Perhaps when we return home I'll have the physician examine Sam."

"I'll tend to my wife, if I think he needs a physician I'll have him examined."

…

Sam was crying when Castiel found him, he sat next to Sam and noticed how thin he looked. The boy had dark circles under his eyes and Castiel knew since John died he had a difficult time sleeping.

"Are you feeling alright Sam?"

He held out his hand and stared at the blood ruby on his finger, "No…my father told me things before he died and I don't understand it all."

Castiel took his hand and kissed the ring, "What things darling?"

"I have a brother four years older than I am; father gave him away like the infant was a trinket. He blamed him for the death of the mother… he said he felt badly about his cowardice but that doesn't change things now does it?"

Castiel was taken aback by the news, "Well that's a lot to learn on your own father's deathbed, I suppose he confessed to lighten his burden before he died."

He held out his arms and Sam let his husband hug him, "You give very comforting hugs Cas thank you."

….

On the way back home Ion followed the carriage discreetly, Castiel wanted to give Judith the news on the identity of his new advisor and protector when they were safely to their own kingdom.

…

Abbadon sat on her throne loving the thrill of ruling alone, Crowley stood next to her not allowed to sit next to the queen, "Well shrew now what?"

Abbadon looked at herself in a hand mirror and wiped crimson lip rouge off her teeth, "Now you get rid of Judith."

"And why exactly would I do that? She isn't in charge anymore, what would be the point except for the pleasure of putting that cow down?"

"The less support the king has the more dependent he becomes on Sam…plus I just can't stand her. I wonder if my son is pregnant yet, it seems to be taking too long."

Crowley looked around and then licked her ear, "Consider it done on both counts."Abbadon grabbed his silk shirt and kissed him, "Wonderful, how will you kill her and how will you be sure Sam gets pregnant?"

"I don't know Abby, toss the bitch out a window and call it suicide…maybe I'll change into a handmaiden and poison her. As for Sam I do have a plan."

"You should do it soon."

"Abby it's much too soon after the death of John, there goes that impatient streak again. What do I get out of all of this?"

"The pleasure of my company and the honor of being my most trusted advisor…you didn't expect marriage did you? Why would someone with your powers want to be king anyway?"

"You can never have enough of it all Abby, power is everything."

…

Castiel sat in the courtyard with his mother and Sam, "Mother I'd like you to meet my trusted advisor and protector."

Ion stepped out dressed in fine clothes looking especially polished and handsome. He gave a bow to Judith then straightened up and stared past her.

"What? No Castiel I forbid it after your past with him, he has to go!"

Castiel tapped his crown, "This says otherwise, I've made many concessions for you. I married beautiful Sam," he kissed Sam's hand, "kept the peace and made alliances with the Winchesters but on this I refuse to bend. I trust Ion completely and I won't be without him," He winked at the knight, "as an advisor and protector of course."

Ion didn't react; he still stood there staring off into the distance with his hands clasped behind his back.

…..

That night Sam was brushing his long hair while staring at himself in the mirror, Castiel came to him and kissed his neck, "I hope you're not cross with me Sam. It was rude to spring that surprise on you today."

Sam wiped his eyes with a handkerchief, "I'm glad you have what you want Castiel."

He rubbed the boys shoulders gently, "I still love you Sam…do you want me to give you pleasure?" Sam had nothing else except that to look forward to, he got up and went to the bed dropping his robe along the way.

He stretched out his long frame and began touching himself thinking of Dean while the king settled next to him and cupped his balls lightly, "Are you thinking of the baker's son?"

Sam closed his eyes as the first bead of fluid gathered at the head of his cock, "Yes, I miss him so much. You're lucky Castiel, you have your Ion, I don't know if Dean even remembers me."

Castiel slowly stroked the long stiff shaft, "Who could ever forget you Sam?"

Sam thought of their last time together when Dean allowed Sam to explore his body but Sam never got the chance and he often wondered what Dean would have felt like.

Sam's hips matched the strokes as he moaned Dean's name tipping over the edge as he pictured his sweethearts hand there instead.

Afterward Castiel gave him a glass of wine and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well, I'm going for a walk."

After he left Sam went to get the box Dean had made for him, he opened it and took out the little stone heart then fell asleep with it clutched in his hand.

…

Castiel went back to the weapons hold he frequented so much as a child with Ion, he passed through the main room directly to the little bedroom Ion used to live in. Now the knight lived in the castle but they decided to meet there for privacy neither wanting the court to find they were having an affair.

Ion was already naked, he stood by the fire watching Castiel disrobe, and climb on the bed. The knight instructed his lover what to do, it was only Castiels second time and he was a jumble of nerves.

"On your hands and knees…present yourself to me." Castiel knelt on the bed pushing his ass out, he felt Ions fingers pulling him open and probe gently, "Tell me your mine."

Castiel shuddered as the insistent finger found its way in, "I'm yours."

Ion pulled the finger out and licked it, "You're my king out there in the world darling but in our personal life together I'm the king…do you understand?"

"Yes my king, I only want to be your queen, your soft male in the bedchamber."

Ion reached around and tugged the young hard cock, "You're a good little bitch Castiel, my perfect mate."

…

Dean came home that night and called for Ellen, there was no supper cooking and the fire had almost died. He searched the cottage then began a search outside, she wasn't collecting eggs or in the barn.

Dean became frantic first running to the pond and then finally to his father's grave, in the waning light he saw her collapsed there clutching a handful of mums. The frost was already gathering on her clothing, Dean dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse finding none.

Something broke inside of Dean that night; he couldn't shed a tear, instead he sat with her stroking his mother's hair telling Ellen it would be alright. She looked very peaceful to Dean and for that he was grateful.

TBC


	17. Brothers Quest For Love

Dean broke through the frost hardened earth with his pick axe and spent the day digging. When he didn't show up to tend to Gwyn the horse opened the stall and watered herself at the pond then went to find Dean.

When she got to the clearing Dean was finishing up the layer of rocks over Ellen so scavengers couldn't reach her body, he filled in the rest of the hole and then sat there on the cold ground staring at the completed grave for his mother.

Gwyn nudged him and Dean tried to push her away, "Get out of here Gwyn!" The horse grabbed his coat and began to drag him away as Dean protested and then finally gave in, "Alright stop I'll come back just let me go."

Satisfied, the horse stood there as Dean grabbed the pick axe and climbed on her back. She brought her young master back to the cottage and pestered Dean until he fed her.

….

That night Dean sat there by the fire staring down at the letter his mother had left him. He couldn't bring himself to open it yet and put it back on the table, the very letter that contained the truth about his heritage and his relation to Sam.

…..

Dean spent the next month in a daze going through the motions of living until one night he dreamt of Sam. In the dream it was their last time together in the young prince's bed, Sam's long fingers moving along his body as Dean tasted the Sam's pretty coral lips. When Dean woke up he decided to seek out his true love and convince Sam to run away with him.

…

The next morning Dean feeling renewed, we was free to pursue Sam and had a plan to spirit him away. He ate a good breakfast and finally had the courage to open Ellen's letter to him.

"My Son,

I've held you back for too long from a life of your own. I want you to be happy with Sam. I can't advise you on the best way to do that Dean but I know love finds a way.

There is something I need to confess, I carried information all this time that the wizard Balthazar warned me to keep hidden from you but I feel you have a right to the truth.

You father is John Winchester. He was young and promised to Abbadon so please don't blame yourself in any way for this. In the end I believe even if Mary had lived he would have made the same cowardly choices.

Making a child isn't the same as raising one Dean and he was never meant to be a father.

Sam is your half brother, I know I was shocked when Balthazar told me all this but he gave me wise counsel that I'll pass on to you.

The heart doesn't see past the love Dean, you weren't raised together and your feelings grew naturally. It's difficult to explain in a letter but you and Sam are locked together in this lifetime and the next. It seems your bound for eternity as soul mates.

Take the mineral glass from my sewing kit and look inside the blood ruby ring, there is a tiny Winchester crest inside. It's your birthright, don't deny it darling embrace it and claim what's yours.

Go to Sam and save him from a lonely life. Love and cherish him Dean, you're a hero now show the world who you truly are.

I Love You,

Mother

…

Dean read the letter several times then went to get the mineral glass; he took off the ring and spotted the tiny crest.

Dean gripped the ring tightly in his fist and cried as his direction faded away.

…

Crowley nudged the queen, "Abby I'm going to take care of that nagging little problem." She rolled over and frowned at him, "Well go do it and wake me up when it's done."

…..

He appeared in the shadows of the kitchen and watched as the cooks prepared the midday meal for Judith. She ate separately from her son now refusing to eat at the same table as Ion.

The young woman prepared the tray then went to the larder for one last thing; Crowley grabbed her and snapped the poor creature's neck then placed his mouth over hers.

….

Judith looked up from her embroidery, "Come in."

The young woman hurried over and set the tray down then curtsied, "You meal my queen." She stood there watching as Judith brought the spoon to her lips, "Was there something else Celeste?"

She tilted her head and smiled at the queen, "I want to be sure you enjoy it."

"I'm sure its fine."

Celeste nodded and left the room; she closed the door and listened for awhile until she heard a retching sound and a thump. Celeste resisted clapping her hands and went back inside.

Judith was there on the floor staring up at the ceiling, there were flecks of foam on her mouth and a mist of blood drying on her face.

Celeste vanished into a thick cloud of smoke and Crowley stood there in her place; he bent down and checked the queen's body, "Excellent, dead as a mackerel!"

He appeared in the bathtub with Abbadon, she screeched and lashed out at him but the necromancer caught her wrist, "Be quiet you hellion…it's done."

She covered her breasts, "Are you naked?!"

Crowley gave her a wink, "As a new born baby my love, why do you see something you like?"

"Oh get out and fuck that little boy you keep in the castle."

Crowley stood up and shook his cock at that queen, "Well he's tighter than you anyway. Expect a message informing you of the funeral and then we can take care of Sam's intercourse problem."

The queen lifted her foot out of the water and toyed with the necromancer's balls, "Now you interest me again…what is the plan? I have some ideas of my own."

Crowley smacked her foot away, "Later bitch I'm going to visit my little toy Alfie."

….

Castiel stood at his mother's casket griping the edge tightly, Sam was at his side with an arm about the kings waist, "I'm so sorry Cas, tell me what I can do for you?"

"Can you bring my mother back Sam? Otherwise I can't think of a thing."

Sam's feelings were hurt; the fifteen year old had no idea how to console him and went to sit in the chapel.

Ion stood behind his little king and lightly touched his shoulders, "I know you're grieving but still you shouldn't speak harshly to the boy…you know his feelings are tender."

"Who did this Ion; we are so careful letting anyone in the castle. All the servants are checked carefully before they are given a position here."

Ion looked around and seeing they were alone he quickly kissed the top of his head, "I would say magic, a young servant Celeste was found with a broken neck, she served the queen her meals each day. Someone that drew powers from the dead would be your murderer."

"Crowley!"

Ion nodded, "Very likely but there is no proof, we can't touch him."

….

Crowley handed Abbadon the spar, "Do you know what to do Abby?" She waved her hand dismissively, "Yes I place it under their mattress and Castiel finally does his job."

"You know it won't work immediately, not until Sam's next cycle…doesn't it bother you that Castiel might have to strike and subdue him, Abby your son will be raped."

"Will he be pregnant afterward?"

Crowley nodded, "Well yes of course."

Abbadon smiled as she held the spar to the light, "Then that is all that matters."

Crowley raised his eyebrows, "Even I find you a bit chilling at the moment, very well on your way you power hungry whore."

…..

Abbadon went to Castiel and hugged him, "Darling I am so sorry about your mother, tell me what happened."

Castiel stood there stiffly until she let go, "Murdered." Abbadon gasped, "Oh no, how terrible! How do you know?"

"I can't prove it, if I could there would be heads rolling I assure you." The king clenched his fists and locked eyes with her, Abbadon didn't waiver.

Ion gently touched his back and whispered in the kings ear, he broke his gaze and left.

Ion stood there blocking her path, Abbadon snapped, "What are you staring at, shouldn't you be hobbling after the king sniffing his little ass? Isn't that what dominate males do Ion, sniff and mount?"

Abbadon laughed as Ion limped away, "Go on then, take care of your king…bitch."

Ion stopped and turned giving the queen a tight smile, "I will enjoy watching you die."

…..

Abbadon toured the castle with her son, "Thank you for showing me your lovely home; we have hardly scratched the surface it is so massive! Tell me Sam where do you sleep at night?"

Sam grabbed his braid and began nervously plucking at the tail, "Why do you want to know?"

His mother shrugged, "Can't a lady be curious?"

Sam showed her their bedchamber, "This is where we sleep…together mother if that's what you're curious about." She walked around and stepped to the window, "Oh look Sam, who is that arriving?"

Sam brushed past her and watched Castiel greeting a couple with Ion, he thought how much better Ion looked next to Castiel than he did.

Abbadon slipped the spar under the mattress and stood quickly, "You know Sam, Ion spends so much time with your husband that it could cause rumors." Sam braced himself against the window and sighed loudly, "I don't care."

"You should care! Part of your contract was a child with him; I find it hard to believe that you haven't become pregnant yet. I know you are both able."

Sam turned around and shouted at her, "Leave me alone, you ruined my life mother I hate you!" Sam ran out and vanished down the hall.

…

That night after everyone had left and Judith was interred in the chapel vault Castiel went to his room and undressed, he felt drained and lost without his mother. As much as they had fought he loved her and she would be missed.

"Sam…Sam where are you?"

He found him in the next room bathing, Castiel slipped in the large tub settling into the warm water enjoying the heat from the fireplace. Sam was washing his long hair, squeezed out the water then coiled it behind him.

Castiel watched Sam with a sudden interest, the spar was slowly working. The enchantment was meant to build until the full moon when Sam was fertile and Castiel was wild.

"You look very beautiful tonight…exceptional."

Sam was glad he didn't seem cross with him anymore, "Thank you." Castiel motioned for Sam to sit with him; the queen hesitated then sat with his back against the king's chest.

Castiel slipped his hands between the boy's legs and began to toy with him, "If I didn't love Ion I would fuck you."

Sam pushed his hands away and got up, "I'm going to bed."

…..

As time drew closer to the full moon Castiel was acting more aggressive toward Sam. Sam began to avoid him and at night he would stay awake until he was sure his husband was asleep then join him.

Ion noticed the changes and assumed it was from Judith's murder with the killers going unpunished.

The night it all happened it began with Castiel first going to Ion.

The king barged in his room and shoved the knight trying to knock him over onto the bed and take control.

Ion didn't budge, instead Castiel received a slap across the face, the knight growled, "Stop your bad behavior, I'm not your bitch remember that."

Castiel touched his cheek, it stung from the open handed blow and wondered what a fist would have felt like then wisely decided not to push the knight again, "I'm sorry…I'm not myself."

Ion felt bad as soon as he saw the handprint on his lovers cheek, "I'm sorry little wolf but you've pushed me like this several times this month and I didn't correct you, what's wrong? Are you still grieving your mother or are you dissatisfied with your role in our lovemaking? I can tell you right now I will never be mounted by anyone, not even you!"

Castiel sat down and bowed his head, "I'm very happy in my role, you're my king Ion. I've felt different since the funeral." Ion kneeled in front of him and touched the mark, "No matter what I shouldn't strike you."

"I've lashed out at you before; I accept the correction Ion, don't worry… I should go now."

Ion limped over to the door and opened it for Castiel, "I think its best, we can talk again in the morning…I love you." Castiel grabbed him hugging tightly, "I love you too."

…

Sam was asleep when Castiel slipped in next to him feeling the pull of the spar as he ran a finger between the boy's cheeks to check for signs of heat and was excited to see the fresh red fluid on his finger tip.

Castiel pressed his cock against Sam and the queen opened his eyes, he whispered, "Castiel what are you doing?"

The next thing Sam knew he was pinned by his wrists as his husband forced a kiss on his lips; he bucked and twisted until the king was dislodged. Sam got up and tried to get away but was stopped with a shove to the floor.

Castiel sat over his hips and pinned Sam again, "Where are you going, I didn't say you could leave me. It's time to put a baby in that belly."

Sam noticed his eyes were black and glassy as if Castiel was taken over by madness, "Please let me go I don't want this!"

Sam kneed Castiel between the legs and got up as the king held himself groaning in pain, Sam tried for the door again but a hand shot out and grasped his ankle. He fell hitting his head on the bedpost.

Castiel crawled over and wrenched Sam's legs open, "You're going to have my child if I have to make you Sam, this can be as painful as you like it or you can submit."

Sam's head was spinning from the blow; he felt the blood running down his face as he struggled to stay awake. He spied a wine bottle that had rolled on the floor and gasped it, even dragging it over was a herculean effort for Sam.

He felt his husband position the head of his cock and begin to force his way inside, Sam desperately swung connecting with Castiels temple rendering him unconscious.

Sam crawled to the bed as a wave of dizziness hit him. When it passed he dressed and grabbed a torch making his way to the stables.

…

Alywin waited patiently as Sam saddled him as best as he could, he mounted his horse but a wave of nausea came over him from the blow. Sam grabbed a leather strap and bound himself to the horse so he wouldn't slip off. He needed to find Dean but Sam had no plan or direction, Alywin hesitated and then started off on the path through the woods into the cold winter night.

…

Dean had a nightmare of a wolf pack circling a horse in the forest with a maiden unconscious and strapped to the beast.

He bolted up in bed and yelled, "Sam!"

Dean dressed quickly, bundling against the cold. He lit a lantern then grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows and a hunting knife. Dean ran to the barn and saddled Gwyn. He knew Sam was out there, that he was the mysterious maiden.

….

Balthazar watched things being played out in a mirror, "Oh dear this won't do at all." He called out, "Gabriel I need assistance."

TBC


	18. Hero Of The Wintery Woods

Gabriel appeared with a buxom, middle age tavern wench on his arm still holding a tankard of ale, "What is it brother I was busy."

Balthazar gave the tavern wench a once over and shook his head, "Still scraping the bottom of the barrel I see."

Gabriel patted her ample bottom, "You're still dressing like a glittery fruit bat I see, what do you want?"

"The Winchesters, I need you to do a cloaking spell on Deans little cottage. He should be bringing Sam there shortly and I need them protected so they have time to spend together and bond properly."

Gabriel gave his brother an eye roll, "No way…this isn't my turn to get involved in their little drama, I get to meddle in the next one. Let me tell you it's a far side better than this cesspool of a life time."

The tavern wench finally got the insult, "I'll have you know fancy pants that I'm a popular lady at the Walking Iron!"

Balthazar sniffed, "Oh I'm sure you are," he held out a peridot ring, "if I give you this do you promise not to speak again?" She nodded and snatched the ring from his hand.

He snapped his fingers sending her back to the tavern.

"Gabe you do a more thorough cloaking than I do. I have to fiddle with a few things on my end, Crowley and Abbadon are in the mix adding little road blocks here and there. I have a king that thinks he beat and raped his poor queen…I have to activate the rings and then…"

Gabriel interrupted, "Crowley and Abbadon? What is that bug eyed little monkey and that skanky she-bitch doing here? You know what…never mind, I'll cloak the cottage and property from prying eyes, Sam and Dean will be the only ones that can see in and out."

Balthazar clapped his hands and hugged him, "Wonderful, I won't bother you again I promise."

Gabriel rubbed his hands together and gave his brother a wicked grin, "Great I'm going to hit up Matilda for a little horizontal mambo after I'm done."

"She has only one tooth!"

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah but the tooth she does have is very attractive!" He vanished leaving his brother to work on saving Sam from the wolves.

…..

Gabriel appeared in the darkness outside the little cottage, he did a proper cloaking so Sam and Dean could see past it but no one else could see the buildings or property. They would pass by or through as if it were part of the forest.

When he was done Gabriel vanished preparing for another lifetime with Sam and Dean. Both brothers deemed much too important to go without a nudge in the right direction.

…

Gwyn braced against the fierce winter wind as she approached the clearing. Dean held up the lantern but saw little, the snow was falling wet and thick now and Dean knew from his dream that Sam was in a bad way.

Then he heard snarling at the edge of the forest up ahead and a horse in distress, Gwyn snorted and stomped her hoof. Dean urged her on and they followed the faint red glow in the forest.

Dean looked down at his hand and his blood ruby gave off the same red glow, he knew then it was Sam. "Come on Gwyn, time to show how brave you are."

….

Sam was nearly frozen; he passed out still strapped to Alywin. The horse had wedged himself with his flank against dense trees and brush so only the front needed defending but it was a losing battle at that point. The horse watched the small pack getting closer and lashed out with his hoofs.

Suddenly one of them fell with an arrow through the throat, the others turned their attention to the attacker and there was Dean. He dismounted and took careful aim hitting another one, the remaining members backed up slowly growling and snapping at the hunter.

It was winter and food was in short supply so they were willing to risk it. "Get back!" He hit one in the hind quarters and it yelped, that was enough for the rest and they ran over the ridge to safety. Dean knew they were waiting to see how it played out.

He worked quickly calming Alywin and grabbed his reins; Dean didn't take the time to check on Sam. He mounted Gwyn and led both horses back to the cottage.

….

Dean pointed to the barn, "Take him in Gwyn, I'll be there when I can."

Dean had cut the strap and had Sam in his arms; he carried him into the cottage and put him on the cot by the fire.

He watched the frost melt from the boys lashes and the corners of his mouth, the blood had frozen over his face, "My poor Sammy …my brother." Dean was going to say "love" but stopped himself.

Dean stripped him naked and rubbed his extremities gently with a mild liniment trying to get the blood flowing. He was relieved when the pink returned to Sam's hands and feet.

He examined him, Sam had taken some blows and the worst was his forehead, "I don't know who did this Sam but they won't be breathing after I get a hold of them."

Sam's eyes squeezed shut even tighter and he curled into a ball, "Don't hurt me."

"Sam its Dean, I would never hurt you."

Sam kept his eyes closed; a tear slid over his cheek hitting the blood then continued down his neck leaving traces of pink, Sam whispered, "You found me."

Dean took a damp cloth and tried to loosen the mat of blood and hair on his scalp, "We found each other."

…

Ion bolted up in bed hearing the sound of Sam screaming, by the time he got there the queen had already fled the castle and Castiel was unconscious. Ion saw the bottle with a smear of blood across it and then knelt to examine his king; Ion lifted him onto the bed and checked for a pulse, it was steady.

Ion knew his lover needed more than he could provide and went for help.

…

Dean washed Sam as best he could until he could bathe him when Sam was fully awake. Dean went out the barn to tend to the horses; the snow was falling heavy now. He put out buckets to fill to melt for bath water the next day then went inside to bring Sam to his parent's large bed after laying out furs for comfort. Dean got in beside him to keep away the nightmares.

He remembered Sam used to be afraid of ghosts at his door and Dean was his hero, it had been so long now that he didn't know if the queen had the same nightmares, all Dean knew was he had just been through something very bad and needed protection.

Sam was on his stomach now sleeping deeply, Dean wondered how badly his head injury affected him. He saw the bruises on Sam's hips and thighs in the shape of fingers and Dean felt a flash of anger at the person that hurt him.

Dean worried something far worse happened to Sam, he wanted to check but now that he knew Sam was his brother he felt strange doing it and felt a fair bit of shame from the erotic thoughts in his mind.

He spread Sam open as gently as possible and saw all the dried crimson between his cheeks and thighs from Sam's heat.

Dean had no idea why it was there he just knew it seemed like a large amount of blood and when he saw a slow trickle come from Sam's body he panicked believing the boy had been raped and was torn open.

Suddenly Sam screamed and lashed out catching Dean with his nails, he kicked a long leg into Dean's belly sending his brother to the floor.

Sam scrambled out of bed and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around him, "Stay away, I won't let you!" His eyes were darting around the room wildly looking for an exit. Sam acted as if he didn't recognize Dean at all.

Dean held up his hands and spoke to him in a soothing voice, "It's me…Sam I don't know who did this or what happened but you need to rest," Dean poured him a cup of mead and held it out, "Drink this Sammy, you'll feel better…are you in pain, hungry or cold, tell me what I can do for you, how can I make this better?"

Sam slid down the wall and hugged the blanket around him, then started to cry. Dean sat next to him and took his hand, "If you don't want me here…"

Sam looked up with red rimmed eyes, "No don't leave." Dean helped him back to bed and watched as Sam drained the cup then brought him another and made sure he finished that one as well.

Dean saw the red stain on the blanket, "Sam you're bleeding." Sam looked at the stain and covered his face in embarrassment, "Don't look at me."

"I need to help you, tell me what to do."

"Give me a cloth or I'll ruin everything."

Dean brought him some clean rags and turned his back while Sam took care of himself. "Your injured Sam I know it's in a personal area but you need help."

Sam didn't answer and when Dean turned he had already fallen asleep from exhaustion, injury and the drink. He snored softly and didn't seem in distress so Dean let him sleep.

He sat there watching the shadow and flame over the boy's pretty features and wanted so much to hold and kiss him again but until Sam knew the truth he couldn't touch him. Dean sat there twisting the ring on his finger and cursing the knowledge that Sam was his brother.

….

The physician tended to Castiel as Ion limped along back and forth nervously waiting for the man to finish, "Well doctor, will my king be alright?"

"He is going to be down with this massive knot on his head and it seems he was kicked in the genitals, they are quite swollen but nothing seems twisted."

Ion stopped and locked his gaze onto the old man, "And?"

The physician was getting nervous now, "And the king won't feel up to things for awhile…sexual relations." Ion kept staring and the old man blurted out, "But he will recover!"

Ion relaxed, "Good, tell me what to do and I'll do it."

….

Dean woke when he fell out of the chair after dozing off, the fire had died down and the air was beginning to chill. He went and stocked it again until it was crackling nicely.

He washed his face and looked out the frosted window at the dawn just starting to break over the forest. The snow looked deep and Dean let out a little groan knowing all the chores he would have to do after the paths were cleared.

He dressed and got to it clearing a path to the coop, the barn and the outhouse then tended to the horses and chickens.

Dean approached Alywin cautiously but the horse seemed comforted by Gwyn's calm nature. After checking the horse over Dean found him sound after the ordeal, "Well Gwyn it looks like you have a stable mate now." She snorted and shook her head up and down, Dean laughed, "I swear you know what I'm saying, I'll be back later you two, behave."

Dean brought the eggs back to the cottage, there was an old hen not laying it seemed and he planned on making her into a nice stew for Sam but for now he was exhausted from the rescue, the snow clearing and the morning chores.

He looked in on Sam and the boy had changed positions so Dean knew he was still alive. Dean brought in a bucket of the snow and dumped it in the pot hanging over the fire to start heating water for a bath in the wooden tub.

…

"Sammy wake up I have a bath ready."

Sam groaned as he felt his head, "I feel terrible," Sam looked under the blanket and saw he was naked except for the rag between his legs, "What did you do?"

Dean frowned, "I didn't do anything, I checked you for injuries and that was all." Sam's tongue darted out nervously; he recalled bits of what happened and the embarrassment of the blood, "I don't want you to see me bathe."

"Its fine Sam, I'll bathe after you…your hardly what I would call dirty and I need a bath pretty badly myself. Go ahead and when we're both done I'll make you something to eat."

"No you bathe first Dean I'm very dirty."

Dean gave him a grin, "Well isn't that why you bathe? Look Sam I have barn dirt on me so I won't make you sit in my muck."

Sam became upset, he didn't want to explain himself, "Please will you just allow me to bathe after?"

"Alright Sam…you bathe first and I promise I'll change the water if it makes you feel better."

The queen visibly relaxed, "That would be good thank you."

….

Castiel opened his eyes and let out a hiss of pain as Ion placed the ice wrapped in cloth between the king's legs, "I'll only leave this on a very short time, the flesh is delicate there but we need to get the swelling down…my poor little mate and his poor little balls."

Castiel swatted at Ion weakly, "Shut your cock hole Ion, I'm not that little! We can't all be monsters like you." He closed his eyes and tried to fill in the details of the day before; he sat up and clutched his forehead.

"Stay down and rest," Ion removed the ice and then warmed the swollen testicles in his hands, "the queen is missing now tell me what happened and be honest because I will know otherwise."

Castiel covered his face in shame as the horror of his actions flooded back to him, "I don't know Ion it was as if something came over me like darkness, my poor Sam… I forced myself on him."

"Did you rape him Castiel, I need to know."

"No, I'm grateful for that much. Sam struck me with a bottle and the next thing I remembered is waking up here. But I hurt him badly, he was brought down twice and I forced his legs open. Ion he struck his head on the bedpost!"

Ion held ice on Castiels head and dabbed off the blood as he went, "I have everyone searching the grounds, every building and path. We will find him don't worry, I won't stop until the boy is safe."

Castiel began to cry, "I'm a monster, how could I do that to him? He must hate me now, I betrayed you both."

Ion took the ice away then gave him a cup of wine, "Drink this and sleep. I know that it wasn't you. I thought perhaps you were being so awful because of Judith and the murder but now I know it's something else altogether."

"It doesn't matter Ion, I still did this to him."

…..

Sam almost fell asleep in the warm water, the tub was near the fire and the warmth felt wonderful. He sat up and finished with his hair then stood and dried off, when the blanket was safely around his body he called for Dean.

They passed each other silently and Dean started the arduous task of bailing out the tub through the window, he wheeled the almost empty wooden tub out the door and dumped the rest in the snow then started heating water again.

He grumbled, "A waste of perfectly good bath water."

….

By the time Dean bathed he was starving and cooked all the eggs from the chickens then cut some bread to eat. He brought Sam's to the bedroom and shook him awake, "Sam I make food for us, I brought you a tray."

Dean wouldn't sit on the bed and eat next to him; instead he sat in the same chair he slept in. Dean mopped up the egg yolk with the course bread cleaning his plate. Sam ate slowly and avoided looking at Dean.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Can you tell me what happened, who did this to you?"

Sam's eyes welled up with tears; he shook his head and pushed the tray away.

"I'm not hungry."

Dean sighed and pushed the tray back, "You don't waste food ever Sam, it's my rule. I don't have the luxury of throwing my meals out; food is fuel to keep going not something you pick at like a bird."

Sam forced the eggs and bread down, "I'm sorry…I suppose I'm spoiled."

Dean ran his fingers over the planes of Sam's face and lifted his chin, "No I'm sorry for being so sharp."

He touched the knot on Sam's forehead, it was an ugly dark purple now, "How do you feel?"

Sam closed his eyes and pressed Dean's hand in place, "Better now."

Dean felt like his heart was breaking, there was so much to discuss and work out between them and he might not ever have what he truly wanted. He pulled his hand away and took the tray.

Sam watched him leave without a word and then wondered if Dean didn't love him anymore.

TBC


	19. Sam Learns The Truth

A soldier came in and approached Ion cautiously, the knight stood there looking out the window as Castiel slept, "You found him?"

"I'm sorry we can't find the queen anywhere on the grounds."

"I see, and you searched the woods as I asked?"

"Some of it, it's so huge that the queen could be anywhere and with the change in the weather…"

Ion snapped, "I didn't ask for excuses I asked for results! So it's too cold to search for a frightened boy?" Ion pushed past him, "To hell with you all, I'll find him myself."

"But a storm is coming and there's very little light left."

Ion grabbed him by the collar, "You stand guard, if anything happens to my little king it won't go well for you."

The soldier knew with Ion it was no threat, it was a promise with no malice behind it, "Yes I understand."

…

Ion entered the laundry room where women were cleaning the clothing and linens, "Where are the sheets from the king's bedchamber?"

A short, stocky woman pointed to a basket, "There, I haven't gotten to them yet." Ion grabbed the sheet with the stain of blood from Sam's heat, he pulled out a knife and cut way the stain then pressed it to his face.

The woman watched as the knight stuffed the cloth in his pocket and walked out.

…..

Ion watched the moon as his limp became a walk then a stride and into a full run as he changed shedding his clothes, he bounded through the court yard and leaped over the garden gate.

Castiel woke to find him missing and stared at the strange soldier with confusion, "Where is Ion?"

"Ion went to look for the queen, I tried to warn him of the storm coming but he insisted."

Castiel hobbled, his crotch still sore and followed the trail of clothing to the courtyard, the boot prints had changed to paw prints and ended at the garden gate, "Ion come back!"

His words were thrown back in his face by a gust of wind laced with ice.

….

Dean woke to the sound of dishes breaking, he snapped to attention and went to the small kitchen finding Sam on his hands and knees picking little shards china from the floor, he looked up at Dean, "I'm so sorry I was trying to wash them and dropped the plates…they look important, Dean are they?"

Dean put his hand over his mouth stopping himself before a word came out, they were a small set that were passed down to Ellen when her mother died.

Sam could tell the dishes were indeed important by his reaction, "Were they your mothers?" Dean didn't say a word, he went to get the broom and when he came back Sam was gone.

….

Dean cleaned up the mess then found Sam sitting by the window watching the snow, he had a rag wrapped around his hand where he cut himself. Dean knelt down and opened the rag, "I'll clean this for you and put a fresh bandage on in…do you need clean rags for your other bleeding?"

"Yes, is there a place I could wash the other ones?"

"I can wash them Sam, I have a tub to do the laundry and otherwise I trade for laundry services with a woman in the village. I do odd jobs for her in exchange, she has a regular business. I only have a few changes of clothes so most of the time I do it myself."

Sam shook his head, "No it's very embarrassing."

They talked about everything except what was important, finally Dean pushed the conversation in a different direction, "Sam we have to talk about what happened to you, this bleeding means you were violated doesn't it? You don't have to worry I won't be angry except with the bastard that did that to you, I'll kill him…I'll…"

"Dean I stopped him before that happened, I'm having my cycle, every month this happens to me."

Dean got up and sat next to him on the window seat, "Alright, I'm not very good at talking about these things. Mother explained it to me briefly," Dean smiled proudly; "I'm all man with no womanly parts inside me."

Sam shrugged, "There isn't much to tell, I bleed every month. Mine comes the same time as Castiel during the full moon, mother said it happens when you live with someone on their…" Sam stopped talking when he saw the confusion on Dean's face.

"The king bleeds?"

"Yes, he's like me, a soft male."

They sat there quietly waiting for the other to bring up all the questions between them they needed answers to, Sam broke the silence.

"I thought at my wedding you would come for me Dean, I was trapped and I couldn't escape. You left me there!"

"Sam I did come for you, I had Gwyn hidden so we could run away together but by the time I could find a way to you on that stage I was stopped… your mother knew I couldn't leave you Sam."

Sam had tears running down his face, "I didn't think anything would stop you, aren't you me hero?"

Dean lowered his head, "I was a hero, they threatened my mother and Ellen was all I had left. I couldn't be selfish and put my happiness over her life, only someone that was evil could do that. I thought someday there would be a way for us."

Sam couldn't stand it any longer, he tried to kiss Dean and was pushed away, "You don't love me anymore do you Dean?"

Dean held his ring up to Sam's and for the first time the queen noticed they were the same, "How do you have a ring like mine?"

Dean got up and went to Ellen's sewing box, he took out the letter and the mineral glass then slipped off his ring, "Read this and look inside our rings."

….

Ion ran through the storm past the forest to the clearing then to the cottage finding the quickest route, he could smell the boy but couldn't find him anywhere. The wolf paced around the concealed area until he needed to find shelter then ran as far as the den he made for Castiel.

He rested awhile then slowly traveled home, Ion needed to get back before dawn when he would become nothing more than a naked man in a winter landscape.

….

Sam set down the letter and mineral glass then clutched both rings in his hands, "This is a lie…the wizard lies I know it. We aren't brothers Dean I could feel that, you're my sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Sam its true."

Sam handed Dean his ring back, "What do we do now Dean?"

Dean was the one to have tears now, quiet tears that breached the green and spilled down his face. "I don't know, I wanted my life with you Sam. Our home together, children," Dean gave a wistful smile, "I had dreams about it…you walking around proudly pregnant with our baby. Sam you would be so beautiful that way I can see it clearly."

Dean slipped the ring back on, "Now you can have that with Castiel I suppose, I imagine you might be pregnant right now. It's not fair Sam, I saved myself for you and I had chances all the time to be with any pretty thing I wanted but I couldn't…they weren't you."

"Dean, Castiel and I had made a pact, I didn't want children with him and we never had intercourse. He knew that I loved you and he has Ion now. I was so lonely Dean, I needed you and I couldn't understand why you didn't want me."

Dean gave a bitter laugh, "I'm supposed to believe you never did a thing? There isn't a man alive that could sleep in your bed and not want you."

Sam picked at a thread on his robe, "We did things together…I was excitable and he took care of my needs, I'm sorry Dean."

"I suppose in light of us being blood brothers I have no right to be angry." Dean stormed to the door and punched it open.

…

Ion arrived at the crack of dawn nearly frozen; the wet snow clung to his fur like a heavy weight making the journey through the courtyard even more difficult.

A guard in the tower spotted the huge wolf padding in slowly through the drifts, he readied an arrow and took aim then let loose striking the beast in the haunches. The wolf let out a sharp yelp then a mournful cry as the blood began to stain the snow scarlet.

…

Castiel heard his Ion cry out and caught the scent of the knight's blood, he pulled on his boots and ran to the courtyard spotting the guards standing around something on the ground, one of them took his boot and kicked out.

A growl came and the guards started laughing, one of them pulled out a hunting knife and just as he was about to plunge it into the wolf a blur of black knocked him over.

"There are two of them!"

The sun rose over the trees and filled the courtyard with morning light; the smaller dark wolf began to change right in front of their eyes. The men stood frozen in place shocked by the display, there was their king lying naked in the snow panting and wild eyed.

Castiel snatched the cloak off the man he had knocked to the ground and crawled over to Ion, he looked up at them yelling, "Don't just stand there, carry him in and call the physician!"

…

Dean was cutting wood when Sam found him; he stood back as Dean swung the axe over and over again working out his anger on the tree in front of him. After awhile Sam called to him, "Dean, come back with me and we can talk."

Dean swung again and the blade stuck, "Damn this axe! What Sam…what do we talk about? The fact that we're brothers, that my father the king disposed of me like rubbish or that I did without my entire life while you lived in luxury…my parents Robert and Ellen are dead because I ruined their lives? Sure Sam lets go back to the cottage and talk."

Sam screamed, "You're hateful!" He ran to the barn and saddled his horse, "I'll be back Alywin, we don't belong anywhere."

…

Dean released the axe then sat there defeated, he was even more lost now than ever before and decided to give up for the day. He loaded the sled and brought Gwyn back with the wood.

When he came in he called for Sam to apologize but didn't find his brother inside, "Damn foolish child!" Dean ran to the barn where Sam was packing saddlebags with provisions, "Where do you think you're going?"

Sam's cheeks and nose were flushed pink from the cold; he wasn't dressed for the weather, "I'll go where I damn well please! I'm not letting you treat me like everyone else does." He tried to climb on the horse and caught his dress on the stirrup falling back on the dirt; he pounded the ground with his fists and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dean tried to help him up and Sam kicked him, "Get off me brother, I'm repulsive so don't touch me!"

Dean softened his stance and knelt beside him, "I was rude and angry back there, I apologize."

Sam hugged his knees and hid his face, "You think your life was so terrible, at least your parents wanted you…loved you just as you were. No expectations or guilt, they taught you things and made you a strong man. You can hunt and fish, carve things and build, your hands are valuable! People respect a man that can do things like that."

Sam looked up at him, "Do you know why I'm valuable? Because they could sell me to the highest bidder and make me have children with someone I don't want. If we hadn't met each other…Dean I would be a brood mare! I'm nothing, I'm a body and that's all. Do you know I have not one real skill? I can dance well, I do needlework," Sam gave a bitter laugh, "I'm lucky mother let me learn my letters and numbers."

Dean went to hug him and Sam struggled, "Don't fight me Sam, I'm sorry, I never saw it from your point of view." He helped him up and unpacked the saddle bags then followed Sam to the house to be sure he didn't bolt.

….

Dean locked the door and hid the key incase his brother tried to leave again; he went to the root cellar under the cottage to get vegetables for supper. Sam followed him down into the dark, "What is this place?"

Dean filled the basket with potatoes, a small cabbage and an onion, "It's a root cellar, I grow a garden and store as much as I can in the fall so I have vegetables all winter."

Sam looked around in amazement, "Oh you have some carrots…could we have one?" Dean counted them and picked a small one, "I'll make one for you." Sam realized that Dean had them carefully accounted for to last the whole winter, "No its fine I don't like them so much. I like what you have better," Sam looked into the basket and didn't know what the little cabbage was.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You don't even know what a cabbage is do you?"

"No but I'm sure I've eaten it before, I'll love it I promise. I'll help you cook Dean I can learn things quickly."

"Alright then, let's go back up, ladies first."

Sam swatted him, "I don't have female parts."

He headed up the ladder and Dean held back getting a glimpse of Sam's rear working under the fabric, _"Your ass is better than any lady I've ever seen."_

Dean sighed in frustration and headed up the ladder.

TBC


	20. The Christmas Cottage

Castiel sat in the corner as several physicians attended to Ion, they removed the arrow that had stuck into the wolfs haunch and the humans hip, they repaired him as best they knew how and left the rest up to God.

"Your Highness we did the best we could, it was the hip that had been damaged already. I don't know if he'll have use of that leg, time will tell."

Ion laid there in the king's bed now, Castiel didn't care what others thought of him. The guards knew what they were and he would need to address them at some point.

Ion who was normally very strong began to sink into a depression, the thought of being crippled even further was taking its toll and he was in a great deal of pain.

Castiel would need to be the strong one for his mate.

He curled up next to him and whispered, "I'll take care of you now darling don't worry, you'll want for nothing."

Ions eyes opened and then closed again, "What of Sam, I could smell him, I had his scent I swear it."

"Shhh…sleep now."

…

The brothers sat together at the table eating, Dean could tell Sam hated the cabbage but he cleaned his plate anyway to please him. Dean smirked and tapped the plate, "You despised the cabbage didn't you?"

Sam held his stomach, "It was very filling."

Dean grabbed his plate, "You want some more? I think there's a bit left."

"No you have it I don't eat very much."

They looked at each other and Sam broke into a smile, "Alright I hated it but I ate it for you. We don't waste food here at our cottage remember Dean?"

"Oh now it's your cottage as well as mine, do I get part of your kingdom then?"

Sam nodded; "Yes, we could…," Sam knew Dean would never listen, "never mind."

Dean stabbed another potato and dropped it on his plate, "We could do what Sam?"

"It's just a dream anyway."

Sam brought his plate to the counter and stood there looking out the window, "It's going to be a long winter Dean with us together. I can't go back and I have no other place to go. Castiel was the one that hurt me. He went mad and was so cruel, he tried to rape me. He was almost inside me until I struck him with a bottle."

Sam's shoulders started to shake, Dean got up and stood behind him wanting to take away all the pain Sam had endured, to kiss him and tell his brother everything would be fine now but he didn't.

"Castiel is going to pay for what he did Sam, no one hurts you and gets away with it."

Sam turned and hugged him, "You are my hero Dean, I love you." Dean buried his face in the soft, herb scented waves of his brother's long hair, "I love you too Sam."

….

Dean woke up on his little cot by the fire and stared at the door to the bedroom, he wanted to go inside and press next to Sam. He didn't care about his brother's cycle or what it all meant, the only thing Dean knew was that he was a nineteen year old virgin with a beautiful young virgin in the next room, one that he loved more than anyone else in the world.

He thought about his mother's letter, the wizard's words about Dean's true love and he so wanted to believe them and ignore the fact the sleeping queen in the next room wasn't his brother. Dean knew he could go in and convince Sam in a heartbeat to let Dean make love to him but something held him back.

Instead Dean got up and dressed, grabbed his axe and left the cottage.

….

"You can do this Ion…go slowly." Castiel watched Ion attempt to walk with crutches but he couldn't put weight on the damaged leg. Instead he used his good one to move along awkwardly with the assistance of the devices.

Ion made it to a chair and sat down, his face was covered in sweat from the effort and the pain, "I'm useless Castiel, Abbadon was right, I am a cripple."

Castiel was at a loss of how to help, he had the finest physicians to assist Ion and all the care he needed but his spirit was broken. A man that prided himself on his strength and sense of duty was now lame to the point where the emotional and physical toll was devastating.

"Listen my love, you're my same Ion. Beautiful and brave, my darling dominate mate. I won't let you give up."

Ion got up and made his way over to the bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. Castiel took off his robe and went to cuddle with his knight.

"I don't feel well Castiel…not even well enough to hold you."

Castiel traced his fingers down the flat, hard belly and tugged gently at the curls crowning his cock, "Ion, you were very tempting walking with those crutches. Everything was moving so seductively I was tempted to ravage you."

Ion frowned, "That will be the day when you ravage me, that's my duty little bitch."

Castiel licked the soft cock then rolled his eyes up and caught Ion watching, "But you're crippled now remember? I'll have to take charge; maybe you could roll over and let me have a go at your virgin ass."

Ion let out a low, rumbling growl, "Never, remember your place. I'll show you who is crippled, get on top me."

Castiel sighed happily, "Anything you wish my king."

…

Dean hauled in the tiny Christmas tree and put it up to surprise Sam; he remembered his mother had bits of ribbon and buttons she used to decorate. He went to her chest and found them, Dean was all thumbs but when he was finished it was passably festive.

It wasn't yet dawn on that day before Christmas but Dean prepared food to start cooking later that day. He was going to surprise Sam with a proper meal of chicken, carrots and potatoes leaving the cabbage forgotten.

…

Castiel climbed on top of Ion and teased him by rubbing his ass over the stiff cock, "You know my heat is just ending…it's risky to have intercourse with you Ion, what if I become pregnant?" He bent down nose to nose with the grumpy knight, "Think of the scandal there would be!"

Ion was torn between the pain his weight was causing and the need for his lover's body, everything else was of no consequence, Ion grabbed the king's cheeks and pulled them open, "I think you would be at your most beautiful carrying my child Castiel."

He positioned himself ready to enter but then reason took over, "We can't, Sam is still out there. Our queen needs us."

Castiel climbed off and groaned in frustration, "I have them combing the forest, searching each village house by house. I have every able bodied person looking for him I promise. I carry the guilt of driving him away. Ion if anything happens to Sam I blame myself."

"Have you told Abbadon?"

"No, it's none of her concern. She doesn't love Sam, not as a mother should. Ion do you think Sam is alright? I miss him…you know I have love for the boy and I want him back safely. I tried to find the bakers son thinking perhaps he found his way to Dean but the young man seems to have vanished."

Ion saw the sadness in his lovers blue eyes and when the king was in pain so was Ion, he held out his arms, "Come here and let me hold you at least, someday you'll truly be mine and we can start a family. Would you like that?"

Castiel melted into the embrace, "It's all I've ever wanted as long as I can remember."

….

Dean sat on the end of the bed watching Sam sleep; he couldn't believe how much the boy had grown. It seemed he was all arms and legs now but the nicest surprise about Sam was the tight ass and pretty, pink cock and balls that matched the size of his body.

He still had that sweet face with dimples and hazel eyes that could have made Dean do anything he wanted with a wink or a smile.

Dean watched him shift and stretch as the blanket slide down, all he could focus on how were the stiff little nipples on Sam's chest fighting the chill in the air.

Sam opened his eyes and yawned, "Good morning Dean, would you like me to cook you breakfast?"

Dean grabbed a pillow and pressed it over his lap, "No I like my eggs edible thank you though Sam."

Sam got up and kept his back to Dean as he slipped on his tunic. Dean watched the firm, smooth bottom and wondered what it would feel like to be inside Sam, he shook the thought off and got up.

Sam pulled his long hair out of the tunic and began to brush it, "You know I was thinking of cutting this to my shoulders, what do you think Dean?"

"I think it would nice like that, you grew it so long because it's what Abbadon wanted."

Sam nodded, "Then I'll cut it, will you help me?"

Dean got the scissors and brushed the tangles out, he put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Would you mind if I put it in a braid, secure both ends and cut that off first?"

"Why?"

Dean shrugged, "I want to keep it."

Sam smiled into the mirror, "You're very sentimental Dean."

When they were done Dean had his two feet of Sam's crowning glory as a prize and Sam had gorgeous waves that just hit his shoulders. If anything it made him look even younger than before.

Dean toyed with a strand, "You look very pretty like this, like a doll."

Sam caught his hand and kissed it, Dean pulled his hand away gently, "I have a surprise for you."

He brought Sam to the next room and showed him the little tree, "Its Christmas eve."

Sam's face lit up with happiness, "Its lovely, Dean you're so thoughtful."

Dean scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere but at Sam, "Well I thought it would cheer you up. I'm making a chicken for a special supper and carrots just for you, I even had a bit butter left for them…so anyway Merry Christmas."

Sam sat down and looked at the tree, his graceful hands folded in his lap, "I don't have anything for you."

Dean held up the long braid, "I have this!"

Sam gave him this pinched expression followed by an eye roll Dean noticed he did when Sam was perturbed, "As if that is anything at all."

Dean pressed it to his nose, "I think it is, your hair always smells of herbs, it's very nice. When you're old and gray I can pull this out and tease you with it."

Sam sighed sadly, "You will marry and be gone by then."

"No, there isn't anyone else out there for me, I don't want other people but we can't…"

"I know."

…..

Dean did his chores and had Sam help by gathering the eggs, he found his brother screaming and running around the enclosure as a chicken chased him jabbing at his ankles. Sam managed to save the basket of eggs and run back to the cottage where the chicken stopped and strutted back to the coop.

Dean walked in almost doubled over with laughter, "Poor Sammy did that chicken try to kill you?"

Sam sat there with his arms folded and gave him the look again, "It's not funny! I've never done that before and I didn't know what to do. That creature is mad, we should eat her tomorrow."

Dean wiped his eyes and stifled another giggle, "You know that face you make needs a name…hmmm, I think I'll call it your bitch face."

Sam gasped, "You are a rude jerk Dean, I'm a queen you can't talk to me that way and in fact I declare you an official jerk of the kingdom."

Dean shrugged, "Better than being the village idiot."

….

That night they enjoyed their special meal with Sam eating all the carrots at Dean's insistence. Afterward the pair sat together by the fire and shared a drink, then another and yet another until they both were tipsy.

Deans body was aching for the boy with the coral lips, he poured them both another drink and Sam downed his then tipped over laughing at nothing in particular, "You know I don't drink."

Sam sat on Deans lap and twined his long arms around his brothers neck, his words were slurred, "I love you…I don't give a rats behind who you are Dean."

Dean worked a sloppy, drunken kiss over Sam's slack mouth and when it wasn't returned he pulled away, "Sam…Sammy are you awake?"

Sam's head bobbed around as Dean gave him a gentle shake and all he got for his troubles was a passed out Queen with drool down the side of his face.

Dean still had a raging erection with Sam planted firmly on top, just scant bits of clothing separating them. _"I can't…I really shouldn't, well it wouldn't be like having sex with my brother…more like rubbing my clothing…its fine."_

Dean hugged Sam and leaned back on the pillows, he grasped the boy's bottom in both hands and squeezed as Dean rubbed his cock against the dead weight, the crotch of his pants and Sam's tunic separating their genitals.

Dean worked quickly, his moans filling the cottage as Sam shifted against him loosely like a rag doll. He lifted Sam and cried out for him knowing his brother didn't hear a word he said.

Afterward Dean stumbled to the bedroom carrying Sam in his arms; they both fell on the bed with Dean falling asleep next to his brother both so drunk that the morning would just bring fuzzy memories for Dean and very sticky pants.

…

Abbadon screeched and Crowley covered his ears, "What do mean my son is missing, what did you do?!"

Crowley slapped her to snap the queen out of her rage, "I did exactly what I said I was going to do, if you'd stop bellowing like a mad cow I'd explain it to you."

Abbadon stabbed him in the chest with her nail, "If my son is dead you are going to pay for it. This was supposed to be a simple little rape and pregnancy but now it's fouled up."

"I'll find him don't worry."

….

Castiel looked at the wound on Ions hip, it looked redder than before and the skin was tight and warm, "I know someone that can help you Ion." The knight didn't answer; he was feverish and fading in and out of conciseness.

Castiel went to his most trusted guard, "Go to the village of Winchester and find the jeweler called Balthazar, tell him King Castiel needs him and it's a matter of life or death."

TBC

(Don't worry, Crowley gets his in a couple more chapters)


	21. Brothers & Lovers

Balthazar was setting a fragile opal when the guard burst in and gave him the kings message. The opal dropped and cracked on impact, the wizard sat back and let out a dramatic sigh, "Well since my opal is broken I might as well go see what I can do about this life or death situation."

He stood and put on a black velvet cloak festooned with flowers, he handed an onyx ring to the guard, "Here this suits you, no pizzazz…alright lets go."

…..

Balthazar appeared at Ions bedside; Castiel stood and almost hugged the wizard then thought better of it. The king pulled back the bed sheet and showed him the infection and damage. "You have to help him, this was Ions hip that was damaged before and now the leg is useless. If you don't fix this and take away the infection he could lose the leg or worse, die!"

Balthazar worked his hands over the hip muttering to himself with his eyes closed.

Castiel started pacing the floor waiting for an answer, "Well can you help him? I'll give you anything."

Balthazar's eyes opened, "You fool, don't ever tell a wizard that or they will take everything! I happen to be honest, call it a weakness. Yes I can fix this, I do have a price."

Castiel snorted, "Of course you do, what is it?"

"I need you to release Sam from his contract and help him get his kingdom back."

"If I could do that I would have done it already! Abbadon made alliances elsewhere, if I break my contract she has enough forces to start a war."

Balthazar threw his hands in the air, frustrated now, "Do I have to do everything? Honestly it's like working with children. Tell me Castiel, have you seen your servant Alfie? Could you find any treasonous activities on her part or Crowley for that matter?"

"No to all of that, I know they killed my mother and most likely King John and I don't know how many others but I can't prove it."

Balthazar pressed his hands firmly over the hip and Ion began to scream, "Hey handsome I didn't say this would be pain free." Castiel watched as the redness receded and the wound began to heal. Balthazar pulled his hands away and the hip looked as if it had before the arrow.

Castiel was overjoyed, "Will Ion be able to walk normally now?"

"No, he will be able to walk as he did before the arrow. I know what the bite marks are from and that is a curse and an injury I can't lift from him. Be happy he's alive."

Castiel held out a bag of gems, "Thank you! I'm so happy you save my Ion."

Balthazar opened the bag and saw the glittering cut stones, "Oh now this I do like, I adore well cut gemstones."

Ions eyes opened and they were no longer filled with such intense pain, now it was just the dull throb he normally felt, "Thank you wizard."

Balthazar tied the bag of gems to his belt and put his arms in the air getting ready to leave, "Castiel before Sam's sixteenth birthday you will see him again and then everything will change. Trust me; you will have your revenge."

With that he vanished.

…..

Castiel addressed his guard with Ion at his side, "You all saw our transformation, I want to know if any of you will be disloyal to me."

They all looked at one another and shook their heads no except for one man; it was the guard that had kicked Ion.

Castiel pointed to him, "You there…you kicked the wolf when he was suffering, did you enjoy doing that?"

The others backed away from him as if he had leprosy, "May I speak freely?"

Castiel tilted his head and smiled with no warmth behind it, "Of course."

"My king it was only an animal, nothing more. How could I to know the beast was Ion? If I have some sport of it then why not, beasts are for our pleasure."

"What about me, what loyalty do you have?"

The guard shrugged, "Honestly Sire I don't know, I follow a man not an animal." The rest of the guard fell almost in unison to one knee and held their fists over their hearts pledging their loyalty to the king.

Castiel was pleased, he pointed to the disloyal man, "Take him away and leave him in the darkest, wildest parts of the forest with no weapons. I want him to meet all the lovely animals there, perhaps you would enjoy living with bears and badgers instead of wolves but I hear there is a lovely big pack there as well."

They dragged the man off screaming, Castiel made his point. Ion bowed his head, "My king may I speak with you in private?"

Castiel followed him into an empty corridor where Ion pushed the king against the wall, "You were wonderful little wolf."

He braced an arm on either side of Castiel and pressed his cock against his mate's stomach, "I'm going to fuck you in every empty room I can find...when I'm done you will hobble worse than I do."

Castiels knees buckled and Ion caught him, "When Sam comes home we will punish them all."

Castiel hugged his knight tightly, "With you I'm brave enough for anything." Ion lifted him over his shoulder and headed for the first empty room, "Let's see how brave you are after a day and night of good ass reaming."

…

The knights lips were slick with blood giving his smile a macabre appearance, "You taste so fertile this month bitch."

Castiel rode on top of him shifting his hips trying to get his own cock pressure against the smooth stomach of his lover. Ion wouldn't allow his mate to touch himself.

The desperate young man tried anyway and Ion grabbed his wrists, "Not until I give you permission." Castiel whimpered and pressed enjoying the game of torture they played. "Yes my King Ion…when you give permission."

Ion released his wrists and allowed his lover to jerk himself to completion as Ion soon followed. They were reckless and neither cared, only pleasure were on their minds that day as Ion fucked Castiel as many times as his body would allow. By evening they were exhausted, the beast inside them both giving a distinct advantage to their endurance.

The last round of intercourse was done between two male wolves, one mounting the other locked together as the bigger wolfs penis expanded trapping himself inside the smaller male as they copulated for almost half an hour. After ejaculation the dominate male extracted himself and the pair lay together nuzzling and gently grooming each other until they both fell asleep in the safety of the locked room.

When the sun climbed above the tree line Ion woke with Castiel curled against him to keep warm. Ion kissed a light trail down to his bitch's ass and saw the copious amounts of semen leaking over the abraded flesh.

Castiel rolled on his back slowly waking up, "I'm so sore today…did the wolves mate?" Ion nipped his earlobe and whispered, "Yes, I imagine it was beautiful, our first time that way. I only have flashes, what about you darling?"

Castiel tried to remember but it was more the smell and feel than the actual act he remembered. "Very little of it."

Ion rubbed the king's chest and belly, "We took a terrible risk last night."

Castiel held his lovers hand over his belly, "I know."

Ion bent down and took in the pheromones in the soft bush of pubic hair, "I suppose time will."

….

Sam and Dean avoided the important questions and the sexual tension that filled the small cottage. Dean tried to keep them both busy, he began to refer to Sam as "brother" and it bothered Sam to no end.

They watched each other constantly, Dean didn't know that Sam enjoyed watching him bathe but then Dean returned the favor with both of them thinking how clever and naughty they were for getting away with it.

….

"Sam wake up, I'm going into the village to deliver wood, come with me." Sam almost hopped out of bed; he had been stuck there for what seemed forever with the snow impeding his exploration of the surroundings.

There was a February thaw and Dean was taking full advantage of it, he was running out of supplies and money.

Sam was dressed and ready to go, "I'm going to buy some things while I'm there."

"Sammy I don't have money for just anything, I need salt, feed, butter, flour…I can't just buy you things!"

Sam pulled out a small bag with coins, "I had these in my cloak pocket when I ran off, I need clothes and cloth for my monthly heat. I also want to buy you some new boots," Sam stuck out his foot with the shoes not made for the weather, "and for myself as well."

Dean shrugged, "It's your money not mine."

Sam took his arm and smiled at his brother, "It's our money Dean."

…..

Sam put up his hood as he shopped with Dean, he didn't think anyone would know him but he couldn't take the chance. Dean pressed some coins into his hand, "Here, I have one more delivery to make right there at the blacksmiths, you finish the shopping."

Dean moved Gwyn and the wagon down a bit and the blacksmiths daughter came out to greet him, she adored handsome Dean and was excited to see him. The blonde adjusted her big breasts and leaned over the fence waving to him, "Hello Dean Singer I missed you!"

Dean looked at the stiff nipples pointing high and proud directly at him, he couldn't help but chuckle at her head to toe enthusiasm. Dean was a virgin in every sense of the word but a terrible flirt, "It's very cold out Fern, be careful I would hate to see you get a chest cold," Dean motioned to the wagon, " I brought your father's wood."

Sam hauled the provisions, boots and clothing to the wagon and stood there listening with Dean unaware he was back. He eyed the pretty brunette and her cleavage. Suddenly Sam wished he never would have cut his hair feeling less than feminine.

Fern gave Dean a coquettish smile, "Oh Dean that's wonderful, did you bring wood for me as well?"

Dean frowned, "What do you need wood for?" She stepped out from behind the fence and bit her bottom lip seductively, "You know Dean…your wood." She trailed a finger over his crotch.

Dean blushed, "Oh that wood." He was relieved when her father came out to pay him and he unloaded the bundles quickly. Fern hugged him goodbye ignoring the stranger sitting in the wagon glaring at her.

"Dean you must get so lonely without a proper wife to take care of you. Maybe you could come for a meal with my family and meet my mother." She pinched his bottom and he jumped, she did it again and he grinned this time, "I could eat, I eat a lot in fact, will there be pie?"

Fern whispered, "All the cherry pie you can eat."

"I'll have to think it over but I do love pie."

Dean had no idea what she was talking about.

…

On the way back to the cottage Sam was quietly fuming, Dean nudged him with his elbow, "Did you hear that Sammy, a free meal with pie, should we go?"

Sam screamed and it echoed over the forest, "Oh you fool, she was talking about her pie…I swear I'll put her in the ground!"

Dean was good natured and Sam's outburst had little effect, "I don't know what you mean. Fern is an agreeable enough girl; her father should really buy her a proper coat…did you see those big breasts hanging out?"

Sam covered his face and groaned, "Are you this naive? I led a very sheltered existence but even I know what she meant."

Dean spoke quietly now and kept his eyes on the road, "I know she was flirting with me Sam, I don't know what all her flirtations meant about but I imagine it was naughty talk. I'm not a fool but I don't have all your experiences in the bedroom."

Sam was hurt now as well as Dean; they rode the rest of the way back in silence.

….

For supper they splurged, Sam's money meant that they could have a cured ham for supper. A luxury for Dean, he cooked them each some with eggs and some of the bread Sam had gotten.

Afterward they both had an apple each as they sat by the fire, finally Sam was the one to speak, "You hurt my feels today with that ugly girl and her oversized milk jugs."

"Sam you're my brother, you have no right to feel jealous, besides your married anyway."

Sam's temper flashed again, "I have every right to have feelings! I'm tired of everyone telling me how to feel, it's not fair. My marriage is a contract and nothing more and the fact that you brought up all these sexual experiences you think I've had makes you a bigger jerk than I previously thought."

"Stop acting like a spoiled queen, it doesn't work with me Sam."

Sam went to slap him and Dean caught his wrist, "Don't you dare hit me!"

Sam went to strike with his other hand and found himself pushed to the floor and Dean followed still hanging on. Sam began to struggle, "Let me go I'm leaving!"

Dean sat on top of him, both brothers breathing heavy now, "No I won't let you go. You're my brother I have to watch out for you."

Sam pushed his hips up rubbing his cock between Dean's legs, "I'm your queen and you have to do what I say, touch me or let me go."

Dean got off him and stood, "You're a horny fifteen year old boy, and my brother the only thing you are is a royal pain in my ass!"

Sam shoved him off and stood up trying to get a reaction; Dean wrapped his arms around his brother in an iron grip, "I've had it with you Sam, since you've been here you have scratched me, kicked, slapped and once tried to knee me in the jewels for laughing at you when you slipped in horse crap!"

Sam finally settled down and Dean relaxed his arms, "If I let you go will you promise not to hit me?"

"Yes."

Dean released him and Sam grabbed the bundle of clothes, cloth and boots he bought himself and went in the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

A moment later the door opened and the boots Sam had purchased for Dean sailed across the room nearly hitting Dean in the head.

Dean sat down and tried to control his anger but the more he thought of Sam's actions the worse it got.

"Aright that's it, you're getting a spanking! Dean opened the door and Sam was changing himself, the queen was having an especially heavy heat.

Sam shrieked, "Get out, don't look at me!"

Dean took a step forward and Sam took one back, "Please Dean it's disgusting."

Dean backed his brother against the wall, "I don't think anything about you could be disgusting Sam." He reached out and ran his thumb over the Sam's flushed lips, "I forget, boys like you are fragile."

Sam was crying now, ashamed of the bleeding and ashamed of his weaknesses, "I'm not fragile, I can be strong if someone would give me a chance to prove it." Dean slid his hands down Sam's back to the swell of his ass, "Would you let me look at you?"

Sam pressed tighter against the wall, "No Dean…you wouldn't like it."

"If he liked it then I will."

"Castiel is a wolf, he goes by taste and scent, it's difficult to explain. A person wouldn't enjoy it like an animal could. I would be embarrassed for you smell or taste me….besides you're my brother remember? You don't want me; you want that blacksmiths daughter, a real woman with giant breasts."

"Is that what you really think?" Dean reached up and tweaked his brothers pink little nipple feeling it stiffen, "I love your delicate little nipples and the smooth muscles of your chest."

Dean couldn't stop himself; he kissed Sam and this time with no alcohol to give him courage. He broke the kiss; they stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"If I wanted a real woman I could have had one long ago, I like boys Sam but the only one I love is you…that's why I waited."

Sam hated how emotional he was during his cycle, his eyes easily filled with tears confused over Dean touching him and worrying about rejection again, "So you want me then?"

Dean rested his forehead against Sam's, "Yes, can I look now?" Dean led him over to the bed where he sat down and turned Sam so his back was to him; he took the padding away and opened the cheeks. Sam shivered in apprehension and excitement.

Dean ran a finger over the crimson tinged opening and tasted then sat back to really see if it was something he enjoyed. It was an odd flavor, not all together unpleasant but Dean could see where an animal might enjoy it more than a human.

Sam closed his eyes and asked, "Do you hate it?"

"No Sam, its different from anything I've tasted…you have to remember I've never tasted anyone before."

Dean was overcome with guilt again, "I can't do this." He got up and left.

….

Sam laid there alone crying, he felt rejected, dirty and unworthy.

Dean was alone in the next room still in a state of panic over what he did feeling guilty and no better than the king he thought was an abuser and rapist.

…

During the night Sam came out and sat on the floor next to Dean's cot as he slept, he stroked his hair desperately hoping he would wake up.

Dean was never asleep; he turned his head and waited for Sam to do something because he was too afraid to do the wrong thing.

Sam kissed him and pushed his tongue tentatively against Deans, when his brother closed his eyes and slid his tongue over Sam's it was over.

No more waiting or wanting, Dean opened his eyes and pushed the waves off the boys face, "If we do this Sam we can't go back. We're brothers…can you live this?"

There wasn't a doubt in Sam's mind, "Yes, can you?"

"I'll have to because I can't let you go."

TBC

(Yes they will finally do the deed next chapter.)


	22. Fertile Spring

Without a word Dean led Sam back to the bedroom, he stoked the fire and quickly undressed.

Sam laid there and watched Dean come to him with lust blown eyes and legs spread open willing to take whatever his brother was willing to give.

Dean settled between them, he brushed back all the hair from Sam's face so he could really see him, he was afraid to say a word and ruin the moment but Dean was also scared of performing.

Dean was already blushing before the words came out, "Sam what if I hurt you? Your very small there, I don't know how my penis could possibly fit."

Sam giggled and Dean was mortified, "I've heard it hurts Dean but maybe it will get better…I think it will stretch so you fit." Sam ran long cool fingers down his brothers chest and brushed his nipples tweaking them gently, "I trust you, I always have."

Sam slid down to the globes of Deans ass and squeezed, he felt his brother tense, "Sam don't touch me there."

"Sorry, I just wanted to feel, you have a lovely bottom…I wasn't going to do anything more, I know you're the man Dean."

They kissed as their stiff cocks pushed against each other; Sam was ready to accept him now at his most fertile. Dean grasped him behind the knees bending the boy almost in half and looked at the tiny pink pucker with a bloom of crimson in the folds.

To Dean it looked like a beautiful flower bud, "Oh Sammy you're so pretty." Dean's voice was filled with emotion, he dreamt of this moment it seemed forever.

Sam pushed his hands away and pulled his own legs back spreading his cheeks wide, "I'm yours Dean."

Dean knelt there and pressed the plump, leaking head against Sam but met with resistance. He hesitated until Sam smiled up at him encouragingly and pushed against it, Dean gasped at the exquisite pressure on his member as he broke through.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight and his whimpers were tinged with pain.

Dean took his thumb and wiped the tears from his brother's eyes, "Sammy I'm hurting you I can tell, do you want me to stop?"

Sam's response was to wrap his long legs around Dean's back and held him in place in case his brother tried to back out. The hazel eyes fluttered open and locked with his brothers letting Dean know he could keep going.

When he slid in to the hilt Sam grunted from the pressure and was grateful for the bloody slick to ease the burning.

Instinct kicked in as Dean slowly pumped the moist channel, all his waiting and sacrifice was at an end now. Dean owned him body, heart and soul and Sam own him just the same. There wasn't a single person that could ever take that away from them.

As Sam adjusted to the length and girth inside he tried meeting Dean's thrusts, once Sam did that his brothers cock slid over that magical bundle of pleasure hidden inside of him, "Dean right there…there…yes!"

Dean had no idea what he was doing right but he stayed at the same angle and thrust not wanting to risk Sam losing that intense pleasure, spurred on by his lovers cries Dean worked raggedly toward his orgasm as the silken walls began to spasm around him.

Dean's face flushed, he grunted through clenched teeth and emptied everything inside of his brother. He stayed locked with Sam as the aftershocks made his body tremble, every last drop of essence pushed deeply inside the beauty underneath him.

Spent, Dean slowly pulled out, resting next to Sam. His head rolled lazily to the side as he smiled at his brother, "Sam it was so perfect."

Sam reached between his legs and touched the swollen flesh dabbing a bit of the semen on his finger, he brought it to his lips and tasted the pink tinged leavings.

Dean leaned on his elbow and smiled down at him, "I'm glad I waited for you Sam, now I know what I want, I'm going marry you. Don't ask me how but I will."

Dean noticed the puddle from Sam in the hollow of the boys belly; he leaned down and ran his tongue through it, "Don't tell anyone I did that, I'd only taste you."

Sam was pleased, "I know maybe men wouldn't do that but I'm glad you did, I'm shy about the way I taste or smell, it's silly but I get nervous. I would never tell anyone, I'm yours now and I'll be a good mate I promise."

Dean brought them both a drink and they shared another apple, "Sam what should we do? Eventually they will find us, what we did was treasonous. I won't have you running your whole life but I won't let you be hurt either."

Sam looked out at the snow gently falling, "Soon March will come and the snow will melt."

"Sam did you hear what I said? We are in a bad spot; I'm trying to figure this out."

Sam nodded, "I know but could we just stay here for awhile longer? When the Crocus' come up in March we will go back and claim your kingdom from my mother."

"Sam I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom."

Sam flashed his brother a dimpled smile, "I do, I know the diplomatic things and you know how to deal with common people and be fair and kind, you're so strong that you could command them all I know it!"

Dean rolled his eyes and couldn't help but grin, "You think a lot of me don't you, what if you're wrong?"

Sam gave Dean that stubborn look of his, "Well what if I'm right? I usually am Dean; you should know that about me."

Dean pushed him back on the bed of furs and pinned his shoulders, "I love you even if you are full of yourself. Alright, we don't have much choice do we?"

Sam squealed with delight and wrapped his arms around his neck, "My king!"

…..

A month passed and March came in like a lion, winter was holding tightly refusing to release its icy fingers over the land.

Castiel felt strange that morning, his stomach was upset and when Ion urged him to eat he pushed the food away. "No I feel ill, I don't want anything."

Ion felt his forehead and the skin was cool, "The new moon is in a few weeks Castiel."

The king shrugged, "So?"

"So we'll see if you bleed or not."

Castiel hugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders from the damp that crept into his bones fighting for dominance with the feeling in the pit of his stomach, "And if I don't bleed Ion?"

"Then my darling our family has started."

…

Sam was finally brave enough to put on the pants he purchased from a seamstress the month before on the trip to the village. Dean walked in and burst out laughing, "You look silly in pants!"

Sam looked at his lover in the mirror and narrowed his eyes, "Oh wonderful, then you collect the eggs and get chicken dung on the bottom of your dress Dean."

"Sammy when you're the Queen of Winchester I want you in pretty gowns and you won't have to gather another egg in your life."

Sam softened, he glanced out the window at the hens scratching in the mud, "I couldn't leave them here, we have to take the chickens, our goat and the horses of course, then there is the barn cat Philip and…"

"Alright Sam we take them all, but let's worry about them having a kingdom to roam first."

Sam felt even more emotional than usual; he looked around and wiped his eyes, "I'll miss our little cottage Dean. I've been thinking, maybe Castiel will release me from my contract. He loves Ion not me, I could reason with him…"

"No Sam he hurt you, I don't trust him at all."

…

The new moon appeared in the night sky, Ion watched it for a moment then trailed his nose through the air but Castiel remained dry. "You were sick this morning darling."

"I'm fine Ion."

"You're pregnant; I can smell it on you like a thick perfume."

Castiel bowed his head, "I'm sorry Ion… I've ruined everything."

Ion broke into a genuinely happy smile, something he did very little, "Ruined…this is wonderful! I want a family with you Castiel, the timing is a bit poor but if it's anyone's responsibility its mine alone."

"Ion if I'm carrying your child everyone will know soon. My poor Sam is still missing and the scandal with be terrible."

Ion scooped him up and kissed him, "You're the king, people expect certain liberties taken by a ruler and one of them is pleasure. Not one person will dare challenge or say a word against you. Your men are loyal, the people love you especially the ones that remember Lucifer."

He set him gently on the bed, "Tell me darling do you have copy of your marriage contract to Sam?"

"Somewhere, I've never seen it, why?"

Ion stared up at the moon again, "Because I'd like to read it over with you and see if a pregnancy with another would void the contract. If the wizard was being truthful we should find Sam soon or he will find us…spring is almost here."

…

The crocus emerged around the cottage mocking the snow and letting their beauty shine through the gloom, Sam bent and picked one. Dean stepped beside him and kissed his cheek, "Its time."

Sam held his stomach and felt a wave of nausea; he clung to Dean's arm, "I feel strange." Dean hated talking about such things but he wanted to be supportive, "I think with the new moon your cycle is coming and that is why you're feeling poorly."

"No Dean I should have started already but I haven't gotten one yet."

…

Abbadon hadn't weathered the winter very well, Crowley and her men failed to find Sam after searching everything where for months.

Now the queen was ready to go to Castiel and demand terms.

Crowley appeared and handed her a crocus, "spring is here Abby."

The queen crushed the flower in her fingers and snapped, "Bring me results not flowers! That filthy little cur of a king is going to pay for losing my son; I want land…a payment for my nine months of lugging that weak thing around. What a total disappointment this has all been."

"Well I see you're not in the mood for any pleasure right now, I'll just go screw my boy Alfie."

She lashed out with her nails as the necromancer vanished, his laugher an echo.

TBC

(I have my new story "Fallen Doves" out today if you want to take a peek)


	23. The Queens Homecoming

When Sam didn't bleed Dean became concerned, he wasn't eating much and had vomited several times in the past week. The boy was pregnant and both of them were too innocent to know what was happening.

"Sam I'm worried about you, I should find someone to help us."

Sam got up to tend to chores but Dean wouldn't allow it, "No I did it all before you were here sweetheart and I can do it again. I don't need help. Just keep the fire going and make me lunch, it's all I need."

Sam's hands were trembling as he sliced some bread and Dean took the knife away, "I'll make lunch Sammy it's alright."

Sam sat there feeling confused and helpless as he always used to after he married Castiel or when he lived with his parents, "I'm grateful for you Dean, I'm sorry I'm so useless."

Dean was finishing with the bread and set down the knife, he reached over and took Sam's hands in his and held them, "You're not useless Sam you love me and keep me company. Without you I have nothing…please don't feel that way about yourself."

Sam smiled and nodded, "Alright Dean, you always know how to make me feel better."

….

Balthazar sat there watching from his mirror, Gabriel's cloaking of the cottage was lifting with the spring weather and soon Sam and Dean would be exposed to the world once again but the wizard felt it was time. They had their winter of bonding and he knew the pair was inseparable now.

Balthazar hated Crowley and Abbadon with a passion hoped their day would come very soon. He wanted the two couples to figure things out on their own now having given them more assistance then he originally planned for this Winchester lifetime.

The issue was Crowley, he would be nearly impossible to capture whereas Abbadon would be as easy as tipping a turtle on its back.

…

Castiel was confirmed pregnant and due in December, Ion was overjoyed by the news but knew the risks involved. He paid special attention to Castiel hardly letting the king out of his sight.

No matter what the king was doing Ion was there watching, when Castiel addressed the court Ion stood behind his chair like a massive guard dog just waiting for anyone to dare upset his mate or approach him in a threatening manner.

Ion had everything done in pairs, two plates of food prepared in front of him, two glasses poured and everything was tasted and sipped by someone brought in for the task before he would allow any of it near the mother of his child.

….

During the winter Ion did an extensive search of their bedroom and found the spar shoved far under the mattress where no one could find it except someone very determined. He told Castiel of its powers in the hands of someone like Crowley and deduced that the king was enchanted when he attacked Sam that night.

Castiel still carried the guilt despite the discovery.

…..

There was talk among the court, the guards and servants eventually filtering down to the villagers. The fact that the queen vanished and now the king was sharing his bed almost openly with his handsome knight that raised him brought gossip and rumors throughout the kingdom.

Ion was viewed by some as a ladder climber seeking power, a pervert taking advantage of a young boy that was now a king, in ale houses and markets there was talk of him raping the prince at only six years of age and controlling his body and mind.

For Castiel the rumors were of a murdered queen hidden in the castle or Sam being kept as a prisoner. That he was a whore willing to let Ion have power if only the knight would sleep with him. The worst were the stories of the beasts that fucked behind locked doors during a full moon and the child from that potential mating.

It was clear to all that despite his strength and leadership Castiel was a soft male and his affection for the dominate knight no matter how they tried to hide it made him vulnerable.

The lovers knew better, Castiel was the ruler. Ion bowed and would happily serve him on his knees if the King would tell him to. Castiels word was final and it was only when the doors closed behind them and the mates knew they were safe did the king submit willingly to the man that stole his heart when he was only a child.

…..

Ion stepped up his search for Sam and now Castiel wanted to come along, "I'm only a month pregnant Ion I think that I can ride with you."

"Absolutely not, I won't have you on horseback in your condition but I've sent for someone very special to watch out for you while I'm gone."

The knight turned to the door and shouted, "Jo, come out now." His pretty little sister Jo walked in and bowed to the king, she was dressed in men's clothing and carried a sword on her back and a knife strapped to her thigh.

"Castiel my sister is more than capable of watching over you."

The king looked her over with amusement, "Really Ion, your sister is lovely but I doubt she could protect me from a threat."

Jo beckoned one of the guards in the hallway to come, "Attack me as if I'm a threat to the king." The burly man chuckled, "I don't fight woman."

Jo poked him in his belly with a finger, "What's wrong, have you grown too lazy to defend your king with all your drinking and feasting you overgrown child?"

The man flushed with anger, "You little witch!" He came for her intent on giving the blonde a spanking but she took him down with a roundhouse kick, sat in his chest and held the knife to his neck, "I'm a bitch not a witch."

She hopped up and the man scurried away as fast as his big body would allow him.

Castiels blue eyes were open so wide Ion thought they would pop out of his head, "Are you satisfied daring?"

Castiel nodded, "Very!"

Ion kissed her on top of the head, "I love you sister and you never cease to amaze me."

She stood on her tiptoes and returned the kiss, "I take after my brother."

"Castiel present her to the court as Lady Josephine, a distant cousin, they shouldn't know who she really is."

Jo looked devastated, "Then I have to wear a gown."

Ion gave her a wink and smiled, "Think of all the weapons you can hide under there."

She brightened right up and demanded a gown.

….

Ion went off to search with Trevor a trusted friend, he took the road back to the place his wolf tracked Sam that winter and found nothing. This time there was a little cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney, "An enchantment! It was hidden this winter…I looked for the bakers son several times Trevor and now here is the cottage."

They dismounted and hid the horses; Ion cursed his limp slowing him down as they made their way quietly around the back.

Ion looked in a window and saw the queen sitting on the bed sewing a patch on a shirt. Sam looked very different to Ion, his hair was cut to his shoulders now and boy was wearing a tunic and trousers instead of a dress.

Ion sensed an air of confidence about him even with a pane of glass between them, he smiled and whispered to his friend, "Get the horses, I'm taking him home."

…

Sam heard the door open and then close, boots creaked across the floorboards, "Dean you're early for lunch…Dean?"

Ion opened the door and Sam grabbed a knife then held it out, "Stay away from me Ion!"

Suddenly there was crash and the knight fell to the floor with a thud, Dean stood there panting and holding what was left of a water pitcher. He quickly bound the knight and then went to Sam, "Did he touch you?"

"No Dean but they know where we are now!"

Dean nodded toward the window, "I bagged the other one while he was leading the horses here. He's tied up outside, I think we have our bartering chips Sam."

….

Ion was furious, the huge man struggled against his ropes and snapped, "Let me go little boy or I'll paddle your pretty ass!"

"No thank you, I'm already taken."

Sam felt almost sorry for Ion, he always treated Sam well and never talked down to him like everyone else did. He didn't begrudge Castiel his lover because Sam was already in love with Dean.

Ion tried to reason with Sam, "Please Queen Sam listen to me, Castiel didn't know what he was doing. I found a piece of spar beneath your mattress and I truly believe Crowley placed it with an enchantment."

Sam looked away as the memories of that night flooded back, "Why was he so cruel to me before that? He hurt me badly Ion…you can't know what it was like, I could have been killed, he almost raped me and I had to protect myself because I no one helped me!"

Dean held up his fist, "So help me if you upset him anymore I'll give you a sound thrashing."

Sam held his stomach and sat down. Ions eyes darkened as he took in a deep breath catching the rich scent, "You're pregnant."

Dean plopped down next to Sam, he looked as if he were in shock, "How would you know? You're not a physician or a wizard, Sam just feels poorly."

Ion growled, "Because I have a curse or a gift depending on how I'm feeling about it that day. Has Sam had his last heat or is he dry for a month now?"

Their silence told Ion all he needed to know, "Dean bring him back so he can be looked after, I'll leave Trevor to take care of your animals."

Dean clasped his hands together tightly and stared down at the blood ruby ring, "How do I know that you won't just kill us…what we did was treasonous no matter what the king did to Sam. I know how women and soft males are treated by men like you Ion."

"Dean you can leave me tied up just take me back and use me as protection, if anything happens then kill me."

Sam and Dean looked at each other; Dean pressed his palm against the pretty face of his lover and knew they had no other choice. "Sam we're having a baby…you need help with that."

"Dean you can take care of me."

"When Abbadon finds us and learns it's my child then what? She would kill us both and you know it, at least this way we have a chance."

Ion caught Sam's eye, "Please Sam trust me, you know I've looked out for you…Castiel loves you and we can work this out I promise."

Sam searched the knight's eyes for a lie but found none, "I'll trust you to a point but you're staying tied up as we ride."

"That is more than fair."

…

Breakfast was brought in and Jo looked it over and nodded to the servant, "Taste it."

The girl looked over at the king and he nodded, she took the spoon and ate a spoon of the porridge from each bowl. Jo watched her, "Fine, go get clean spoons now."

Castiel sat by the window watching the gate, "When do you think they will be back?"

"I don't know, they have only been gone a few days."

Castiel rubbed his stomach slowly, "I like you Jo…you're not like other women, you don't prattle on about silly things or complain. You're very capable; perhaps you'd like to stay here after this is all over."

Jo laughed, "Why? I own property with Ion given to us by our father; I have servants and a manor. I get along quite well but thank you anyway Sire."

Castiel was hurt by the dismissive tone and with Jo being Ions sister he wasn't sure how to address it, "You should show me respect Jo, I was trying to be kind to you and I'm still the king. Just because Ion rules me in the bedroom means nothing in the real world."

She bowed her head, "I apologize, I was rude. I thought of you as a brother in law instead of a king."

Castiel gave her a big smile, "Really, a brother in law? If I was free then Ion and I could wed and our baby would have two official parents."

It was Jo's turn to be wide eyed, "A baby? I'm going to be an auntie…oh its wonderful! Our family is so small and this would be a blessing." Jo reached back and touched her sword, "I will officially gut anyone that tries to hurt my niece or nephew!"

She hugged the king throwing all protocol out the window and gave him a big kiss, "Welcome to our family."

…..

Ion shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, his hip was throbbing now. Sam glanced over and noticed, "Dean cut him free so he can ride properly."

"No, he'll live."

Ion stared straight ahead with his usual stoic expression, "Thank Queen Sam for your consideration."

They spotted the castle up ahead and Sam stopped Alywin, "Dean I'm so scared." Dean stopped next to him on Gwyn, "Don't worry Sammy I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

…

Jo waited with several of the guard as Ion rode in first followed by Sam and Dean side by side.

She saw her brother was tied to the horse and drew her sword, "Why is he bound, where is Trevor?"

She stalked toward Dean who was now next to Ion holding a knife to him, "Back off little girl because I won't hesitate to kill him."

Ion spoke in a calm voice, "Jo its fine, back away and don't make our queen nervous," he looked down at the knife, "or Dean for that matter."

Castiel ran out and Sam was immediately terrified, "Stay away from me Cas!"

The king held up his hands, "Please let's all go inside and discuss this."

Dean dismounted and ran for the king but didn't make it three feet before he was brought down, he screamed, "I'll kill you for hurting him!"

Sam was crying now and the noise was overwhelming with the wailing, shouting and guards tromping over. Finally Ion roared at the top of his lungs, "Enough!"

They all froze for a moment and looked at the knight, "Not one more word until we are all inside safely by a fire. I'm cold, in a great deal of pain I'll admit and heaven knows I could use a drink and some food now cut me loose."

He wasn't the king but yet everyone scrambled to do exactly as he said, the man was the voice of reason amid the chaos.

TBC


	24. The Tender Offer

Tensions were running high between Dean and Castiel, for the king's safety Dean was tied and carried into the drawing room and placed in a chair, he lashed out with his feet and shouted threats as Sam was brought inside and seated next to him.

Ion told the guards to be very gentle with the queen but they would have anyway, everyone loved Sam and the men especially were secretly rejoicing at the homecoming. Castiel sat across from them but Ion stood in front Dean with a knife, "If I cut you free do you promise to behave like an adult?"

Ions head was still throbbing from the blow and his hip was in pain from the long ride back, Dean kicked his leg out and brought the knight to the floor, "Let me go you mangy dog!"

Castiel got up and slapped Dean hard across the face, "Don't you ever talk to Ion that way!" Castiel went to the help the knight up but he declined, "No don't strain yourself I'm fine." He struggled to his feet and brushed himself off then limped slowly to the seat next to the kings and sat down.

Castiel sat next to Ion and Dean stayed tied.

Sam still had his head bowed afraid to look the king in the eyes. Castiel leaned forward, "Sam we need to speak."

Dean snapped, "You're never going to be alone with him ever again you mongrel."

Sam looked desperately at Dean, "Please I have to we don't have a choice."

…

Sam and Castiel were in the sitting room; the servant brought Sam a warm drink and a blanket. The king kept his distance, "You look different Sam."

"I cut my hair off…I'm wearing pants and boots."

Castiel nodded, "I think your hair is very nice but I do miss your beautiful long locks, also why the male clothing?"

Sam shrugged, "I was tired of the chickens pecking my ankles and I was so cold all the time."

The king frowned, "I don't understand, you had to deal with chickens…did he force you to work and wear these clothes?"

Sam finally gathered the courage to look at him, "No, I wanted to help. Dean didn't force anything on me, not like you did that night when you hurt me and tried to rape me. I trusted you! I had no one except you Castiel, I gave you all I had to give except that one special thing I was saving for Dean. I loved you and then you betrayed my trust."

The queen started crying and when Castiel approached he shrank back, "Don't touch me."

…..

Ion wanted to punch that defiant look off the boys face but knew it would make things worse so he tried reasoning with him. "You know Dean if you weren't who you are I would put you in the ground."

Dean snorted, "I'd love to see you try old man."

"You act like a petulant child, how will you ever be a king?"

"I'll figure it out."

Ion pulled something out of his pocket, "I want to show you something."

Ion opened a small bag and put several pieces of broken spar in the palm of his hand, "This is what made the king do what he did to Sam. I know it was Abbadon that planted this under the king's mattress, it was enchanted by Crowley."

Dean eyed the fragments, "I've had my own troubles in the past with them both, especially Crowley."

Ion tried to get Dean to open up to him, "Oh, what did he do to you?"

Dean downed the glass of wine and wiped his mouth, even thinking of the necromancer was difficult for him, "When I was very little he grabbed me, I must have been four. I was so scared of him; he put his hand under my shirt and felt my heart beating."

Ion nodded and refilled his glass, he was grateful Dean was settled enough to not attack again, "Go on."

"One time he had me in the dungeon chained, if Abbadon hadn't told him to let me go…" Dean's hands started to tremble now, "I believe he would have tortured and raped me, I hate him with all my heart. He burst in when Sam and I were together and had me banished and it ruined my family. I hate Abbadon as well, how she managed to have such a gentle creature as Sam I'll never know."

Ion knew he was getting through to Dean now, "Then you believe Castiel was forced by this enchanted spar to do the violence?"

Dean sighed, "Yes, I remember he was gentle and good with Sam…I still don't trust Castiel."

Ion softened his voice even more, "Your jealous because of their relationship, did Sam tell you?"

"Yes, he did intimate things with my Sammy, I hate it. I can't stand the thought of him pleasuring my mate."

"Sam was fourteen when they were married, the boy will be only sixteen this month. Did you expect him to never have comfort? I love Castiel and I dislike the fact that he pleasured Sam but I encouraged it and expected him to do it."

Dean gave him a hard look and the knight could tell he was losing him again, "How could you do that, if you love Castiel you wouldn't want anyone to have him ever…not even a kiss!"

Ion sat back mulling his words over, he realized he was speaking to someone with the emotions of a very inexperienced young man that had been sheltered from the world of royals and it also seemed, sex.

"They have a contract of marriage, it's expected and I cared about Sam enough that I didn't want him lonely. Castiel had a duty to give himself to Sam. That is real love Dean, when you put that person before yourself. I wanted Castiel to live up to his end of the bargain."

Dean gave the knight a bitter laugh, "But you didn't want him to fuck Sam did you…admit it!"

"Your right, I wouldn't allow it but Castiel didn't want it either. If he truly needed to have intercourse with Sam…if Abbadon threatened war with her new allies because of Sam not having a child, I would have stood and watched to make sure they had intercourse because doing what is honorable and best for the people is the most important thing. We have to move on now there are bigger things to worry about."

Dean showed his ring to Ion, "I'm the son of John Winchester, Sam is my half brother. That is a big thing to worry about, now tell me what you think of that?"

Ion shrugged, "Castiel is pregnant with my child, we are both cursed as wolves so who am I to judge a thing? Brother, half brother…Sam is pregnant with your child and blood means nothing. I sense the love there between you, I always have. It seems we all have to work together don't we?"

Ion stuck out his hand and Dean shook it, they now had an alliance and the next step was a plan.

….

Castiel let Sam cry and yell at him but then he began to settle down and just talk about his fears and bad experiences, the anger he felt toward his parents and being so alone in the world until he met his brother again that fateful night.

Soon Sam was smiling and even laughed telling stories about the cottage and the chickens, how he hated cabbage and fetching water then he was silent, exhausted from the day, worn from all that life put upon the pregnant boy.

At the end of it all Sam had warmed to Castiel again, they were sitting together now on the overstuffed love seat. The king missed him and didn't realize how much until he was that close to his queen.

"Sam I missed your smile and your comfort, you are special to me and I hope that we can always be very close…but not in that way." Sam giggled and then stopped himself, "I enjoyed it but no I don't want that anymore."

Just to be sure Castiel leaned in for a kiss, they both locked lips working tongues together and then separated, "Sorry Sam it's like kissing my sister or brother if I had one."

Sam twisted the blood ruby on his finger, "Dean is my brother, we have the same father." Castiel was shocked but held his tongue, he allowed Sam to tell his story.

At the end Sam touched his belly and smiled, "Ion said I'm pregnant."

Castiel took his hand, "Let's speak with Ion and Dean, we all need to work together Sam…as a family."

…..

The four sat at a table, all of them shared the news of the pregnancies, the spar, what had happened in each other's lives, their relationships and finally all coming to an understanding and their hopes of remaining very close to each other as a family unit.

Ion was their guide for the next steps to be taken, "Everything has to be done correctly and in an order, we cannot waiver. The king needs to address the court and gain their trust again and their loyalty. Everyone loves Sam…I'm sorry I mean the queen and he needs to be properly introduced again and greet them."

Sam slid down a bit in his chair, "I don't like them, the women are jealous of me and the men always look as if I'm a pretty confection."

Dean eyed his lover, "You are a pretty confection Sam."

Ion continued, "We send word to our allies and anyone within the kingdom that wields power to come to Sam's sixteenth birthday and have a grand party. Invite Abbadon, she will bring Crowley with her."

Sam sat up straight and glared at Ion, "No I won't have her come to my party; I don't want to see her again!"

"Sam we need to show her that we have strong support and we reveal your pregnancy, this will avert a war, she will assume Castiel is the father. I need time; we can't just burst in there, slaughter everyone and take over, trust is everything."

Castiel nodded in agreement, "If we have the trust of the people of Winchester and show them that we aren't like her then Dean can take his rightful place after a we have a proper sentencing for their treasonous crimes…which we still need to prove, I could go in there and accuse them and even have them put to death but without proof I will look like a power hungry monster no better than Abbadon."

Dean whispered to Sam, "Please Sammy there isn't another way, don't you want our kingdom back?"

"Yes but…"

Castiel was tired of arguing, "You are still my wife Sam, stop acting like a spoiled brat and find the strength to do this. I've decided this is how it will be now behave like a good girl."

Sam got up and yelled at the three men, "Well then the silly girl will just leave you three to pull your cocks out and measure against each other…jackasses!" He turned around and snapped, "Oh and for the record I think mine would be the biggest."

Castiel patted his knight between the legs under the table, "Doubtful Sam you haven't seen Ion naked."

Sam let out a little scream then stormed back to the bedchamber to prepare for a bath.

Dean looked at the two men sheepishly, "Sorry he's very emotional recently and it must be the pregnancy."

Castiel gave Dean a sympathetic smile, "Sam is always quick to temper and headstrong."

…..

Sam was in the bath by the fire relaxing. Dean walked over quietly and slipped in with him. "Sam I'm sorry, I didn't want you upset."

Sam opened his eyes and gave his lover a soft smile, "I'm sorry I've been so obstinate, I don't want to argue. I just found you again and it seems like time wasted. I'll do it…I'll play nice with mother just to give you all time to figure this out."

Dean moved toward Sam kneeling over him, "I love you." Sam watched Dean take a breath and go under the water, he felt his cock sucked into the warm mouth and begin to draw back and forward but after a minute Dean's head emerged so he could catch his breath.

Sam stood up and Dean helped him out of the tub and toweling him off, "This is a luxury having a bath drawn for me Sam, I like it… I hate bailing water out and …."

Sam stopped him with a passionate kiss, "Enough talking about bath water, take me to bed Dean," he slapped his cock against his brothers belly, "You can finish what you started under water."

"Fine but then I'm going to oil that tight hole and fuck you, I think you need to start learning your place in our relationship." Dean cracked his bottom with an open hand, "The next time you have an outburst I'll spank you until your ass is a rosy red."

Sam gave him a salacious smile, "Then I'll be sure to have plenty of outbursts." Dean chased Sam to the bed and pinned him, "You're like a young wild cat Sam…always so ready with your ass in the air begging for cock."

Dean felt the long legs tighten around his hips, "I only beg for you my brother…is it wrong I find that very erotic?"

Dean pinched a pink little nipple, "Not at all my brother."

Dean reached down and guided himself inside, he found Sam was slick now from the pregnancy and loved the warmth of his moist passage, he locked eyes with his prize and whispered, "Do you love your brother inside of you...being the kings whore?"

Sam forced Dean's hips and groaned, "yes I love being your whore brother."

The longer they whispered filthy things to each other the quicker Sam came. Dean pulled out of his ass and straddled the long, lean body, "Drink it Sam…drink me down." He shot over the pretty coral lips and watched the pink tongue dart out desperate to comply.

When it was over Dean rested his head on his brothers chest and dragged a finger through the puddle on Sam's stomach slowly feeding him.

…

Castiel was pressed against Ions chest fucking himself on the knight's sizeable cock; they used liberal amounts of oil now with Ion taking his time to prepare his little wolf for entry.

"Soon we won't need oil Castiel, as you become bigger your body will produce its own fluid" Ion bucked his hips lifting the king in the air, "I'll eat you until your hole is tender and ready for me."

Castiel ground against him and gasped as he was lifted, "You speak so filthy I adore it!"

Ion grasped his ass cheeks tightly and stretched him open, "That's it bitch move quick and milk my cock…who owns you?"

Castiel felt the friction between them as he rode faster trying desperately to come; Ion was denying any other help. "You own me Ion, my heart…my body…the life inside of me."

Ion flipped the king on his back and finished with a long howl; they refused to hide now but still locked the door when they changed for protection. He pulled out and ravaged the king's hard dick quickly swallowing all that that he had to offer Ion.

It was a concession the knight made now that Castiel was pregnant, he gave less of the responsibility of pleasure to his king and took it on himself. Afterward they both lay there watching the fire.

Castiel sighed and lazily nipped the soft skin on his mate's broad chest, "You're a good man Ion, I'm so lucky to have you…you are my father, brother, mate and someday my husband…maybe even the king."

"No, you are the king. I'll be your prince consort. I don't want to be king Castiel you are perfect for this. Smart, handsome, young, brave and strong, all you need is my guidance and love."

"Ion I wonder how Dean will be once he's in power, would you do something for…guide him, teach Dean how to property fight and use weapons and try to understand how this all works. Sam needs him badly and I want Sam happy."

Ion kissed his lover, "You are a good husband and friend and I'll do it if the boy allows me to. There is something I might suggest; he seems so backwards with pleasure and intercourse. Would you be offended if I offered my knowledge?"

"Of course not, if Dean will accept it. He is a very proud person. You don't mean actually…"

"Never, well maybe some visual instruction if you're willing to participate my wanton little wolf."

Castiel stretched out on top of Ion and bit him lightly on the neck, "You are a dark and wicked thing in the bedroom Ion and you know I'll do anything you tell me to."

TBC


	25. Sam Says Goodbye

**Sam 16, Dean 20, Castiel 22, Ion 32**

**May 2****nd**** Sam's 16****th**** birthday.**

…

Sam had let his hair grow since he cut it in December and it was past his shoulders, he arranged it with the help of his handmaiden in simple waves framing his face. Sam pulled his unruly bangs over his eyes in a bid to hide from all the guests.

Castiel walked in, pushed back the bangs and placed a wreath of May flowers on his head, "There…now everyone can see my wife's pretty face again. You were made for flowers although I haven't found one that can outshine your smile."

Castiel tugged down the shoulders of the queen's gown exposing his delicate collarbone and couldn't resist kissing his neck, Sam blushed and tried to act indignant, "How dare you, I'm taken."

Castiel slid his hand over the slight softness of the queen's belly, "I know you are, I wasn't thinking." The king nodded and the woman left them alone.

Sam turned around and lifted the king's tunic, he touched his husband's abdomen and pressing gently, "I can't believe we are both pregnant…perhaps when this is all over and our children are born they can be friends like you and I."

"We will always be family Sam."

…

Abbadon arrived with Crowley in tow and demanded to see her son, when they went inside the king and queen was sitting in court with formal introductions all around. Everyone that was remotely important brought a gift for the queen's birthday and wanted to greet him in person.

Abbadon would have none of it and barged through the line of people straight up to Sam, "How dare you make me wait, I'm a queen."

Sam put on a brave face, "Nice to see you too mother, being a queen doesn't give you the right to be rude…oh and since you asked, I'm doing well."

Crowley stood behind her examining Sam with black, soulless eyes, he whispered to Abbadon who then asked, "What's different about you Sam?"

Castiel played the part of an insufferably dominate male just for Abbadon and Crowley, "I'll speak for him, I allowed Sam to cut his hair but its growing back now."

Abbadon nodded, "Good, you look like a boy. Where were you Sam? I heard you were missing and we searched for you. Your husband ignored me!"

"I went to stay in a warmer climate for my health mother, with relatives of my husbands."

She knew it was a lie but questioning her son further would only throw blame on her and Crowley, Abbadon gave Sam a weak hug and patted his face, "Well I'm glad you're back."

Sam stood there stiffly until it was over.

Crowley stepped forward and bowed, "Happy Birthday dear Queen Sam."

Sam thought how nice it would be to stab Crowley in his smug little face but he nodded and walked away.

Castiel went to follow his wife when Abbadon said, "Tell me Castiel, where is your crippled pet?"

Castiel gripped the hilt of his dress sword, "Excuse me…what did you say?"

She had him now, "Ion, your great limping guard dog, shouldn't he be behind you sniffing your ass or humping your leg?"

Even Crowley knew she had gone too far this time, he whispered, "Abby please stop, he is still the king and the husband to your son…apologize."

Abbadon bowed, "Oh forgive my sharp tongue, I'm bitter because you wouldn't tell me where my son was but I've overstepped my bounds."

Castiel shook his head slowly staring at the creature, "How…how did you manage to have such a beautiful child with a good heart when yours is cold and hard, you are bitter, cruel, vicious and ugly despite your beauty."

He turned and walked away leaving the queen seething with no one to lash out at except Crowley who had already vanished.

…

The music was merry and everyone danced having a fabulous time at the birthday, the gardens there were twice the size Sam remembered from his home. Castiel was left with a very rich kingdom and the king spared no expense for his wife's sixteenth birthday.

They went to do their dance together at moonrise, Castiel still hated dancing and Sam still loved it. The Queen was going to take the lead just like their wedding dance; Sam was almost a head taller than his husband even at sixteen.

The music began and Castiel took the lead instead, "I've been practicing since you've been gone Sam."

He twirled his wife around then pulled Sam close as everyone applauded. Sam laughed and hugged the king, "You have been practicing!"

…..

Sam was pink cheeked and breathless after the dance was over. They took their drinks and sat on a bench by the scarlet wisteria that grew there from cuttings taken from Winchester gardens.

Castiel pulled the wilted May flowers from Sam's hair then kissed the long, elegant neck, "You know Sam someday I think you will be big and powerfully built but still beautiful. Does that make sense?"

Sam blotted the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief, "No, I can't imagine myself that way but it would be nice if it came true. I'm so tall and thin now I feel awkward like a giant, flightless bird."

Castiel brought up the subject he and Ion had talked about as delicately as he could, "Sam how open would you be to some sexual instruction for Dean? Ion felt he was lacking in skill by the way that he talked and…"

"Wait…Dean and Ion were talking about our sexual relations?!"

"Well they were drinking and you know how conversations can go when you're a bit drunk, anyway Ion is a very experienced and skilled lover. I have no one else to base that on as he is my one and only besides you but I've seen him."

Sam frowned, "You saw him…when?"

"I've known Ion since I was a little boy and he had many lovers, I hated it of course but I was a child. One time I walked into the stables and he was fucking the stable boy. The poor thing was begging for more cock and it was very erotic, no one ever wanted Ion as a mate because of his infirmity but they always wanted his talents in bed."

Sam wet his lips and shifted on the bench, "What sort of instruction then…would I be involved in this?"

"Of course you would," Castiel nipped the queen's earlobe, "I would be as well and if you're lucky and very brave you both can stay and watch the wolves fuck."

Sam's voice hitched and his breathing was faster now, "The wolves….really? I wonder…what does a wolf cock feel like?"

Castiel was lost in the moment now, he ran his tongue around the shell of Sam's ear and whispered, "It slides in and swells locking you to him as he fucks you so long it feels like forever…when it's done the big beast fills you with semen, he pulls out his member and you feel so sore but its wonder Sam….sooo wonderful."

Sam pressed his fists into his lap and cried out as he came instantly inside the taffeta gown.

Castiel sat back, "Well?"

Sam gave him a dreamy smile, "Oh yes I would like that very much."

….

Ion walked into the bedroom where Dean had to stay out of sight, the young man was staring down an arrow pointed at Abbadon's head, "Look at her…Ion I could kill her right from this window. I'm a marvelous shot!"

Ion chuckled, "I like you Dean you make sense to me. As tempting as that is you can't."

Dean sat down on the bed letting out an exasperated sigh, "This is taking so long!"

Ion sat next to him and placed a big hand on his knee, "Well how does that saying go…all good things are worth waiting for."

"I know but I want it done now."

Ion removed his hand and slid it across Dean's shoulders slowly, "I know Dean, your young…ambitious and eager, you remind me a little of myself at your age."

Dean sighed again, "I'm no knight like you."

"You could have my skills, I know your good with a bow and arrow what else can you do?"

Dean held up his hands, "Sam said I have skilled hands and I'm very talented, I carve very well, I do masonry and hunting…fishing, I build things and know about farm animals and …"

"No not all that, although I admire those skills, what about fighting and sword play have you practiced?"

"No."

Ion pressed his leg against Deans, "I'd be willing to show you how to handle a sword Dean."

Dean glanced down at the firm thigh pressed against him, "Do you mean swords…or swords," Dean grabbed his crotch.

"I'm skilled with both and I'm more than willing to teach you."

Dean turned and somehow Ion was now nose to nose with him, he could smell a strange mixture of fresh blood and mulling spices on the knight's breath but Dean didn't find it unpleasant at all.

Dean's tongue darted out nervously wetting his lips, "I…I will accept your help. Sam and Castiel will be there?"

Ion was breathing in his ear moist and hot, "Oh yes Dean they will be there naked and wanting for us…legs spread and cocks hard aching for their men to pleasure them…think of all the things we can do."

Dean gasped and then whispered, "Yes…like what?"

"Oh lots of things," Ion ran two fingers over Dean's plump lips, "I'll show you how to find Sam's pretty treasure each and every time …if you're a good boy I'll find yours as well."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as he involuntarily pumped his hips; Ion watched the wetness slowly spreading through Dean's linen tunic.

Dean caught his breath, embarrassed kept his eyes shut, "I look forward to it."

….

At breakfast Dean and Ion stayed out of sight as Abbadon sat there with Crowley at her side, Sam and Castiel joined them.

The king took Sam's hand and gave it a kiss, "We have an announcement, Sam is pregnant and due in December."

Abbadon clapped her hands gleefully, "Wonderful! Sam you finally did it, all my hard work…"

Crowley kicked her under the table and kept peeling his apple.

Sam knew exactly what his mothers hard work entailed but he needed to keep silent, the boy also knew what the end would be for his mother and he wondered if the woman ever had one redeeming quality.

"Mother, may I speak with you?"

…

Sam sat outside with her where they could have privacy, he grabbed her hand and admired the long, pretty fingers capped with red nails, "You know when I was a child I loved to watch you paint your nails…brush your long red hair…color your lips. You are a beautiful woman mother."

Abbadon smiled with no real feeling, "Where is this all coming from?"

"Do you love me?"

"Sam what a question to ask your own mother!"

Sam grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Please mother it's not a hard question…do you love me?"

She hesitated then looked away, "In my way I suppose."

Sam knew even that was a lie, he let go of her and gripped his hands tightly in his lap, "Then I have my answer. Despite everything I wanted so much to hear you say it…I love you Sam…but you can't."

Abbadon was irritated now, "I'm proud of you for becoming pregnant doesn't that say enough? You were lucky to be such a beautiful child and so soft, any real man would want you…there is no need to be strong when you have someone else to do it for you darling. There is no shame in being weak if you married to a king. So yes I'm proud of you and to me that is the same as love."

Sam was crying quietly, tears running down his face and he hated it. He hated showing what she viewed as weakness when it was all a boy could do with a broken heart, "I wanted to save you for my own selfish reasons, because I wanted a good woman who truly cared about me. When I have my baby I'll tell it all the time what it means to me and how much I love have inside of me."

Sam stood and nervously smoothed the front of his dress, a habit of his, "I'm glad I'm pregnant so I have a chance to do that someday, goodbye mother."

Abbadon frowned at her son as he walked away, "You make it sound so final."

Sam just kept walking.

TBC


	26. Swordplay With Dean

"Again Dean…go again, your being lazy and sloppy."

Dean thrust again with his sword at the practice dummy, he was sore and sweating in the heat of midday, "I want to take a break."

"No."

Dean dropped his sword on the ground and Ion grabbed him by the back of the neck pushing him down next to it, "Don't you ever treat your weapon that way, its disrespectful to the very thing that could save your life…a sword is an extension of you Dean now pick it up and if you want a break so badly go clean it and then you can have one."

Castiel sat there with Sam, he was amused and remembered the hard hours of training with Ion. He had little sympathy for Dean, the king recalled being merely a child and able to handle Ions pressure much better.

Dean got up, bent over and grabbed it then bitched all the way to the armory. Ion followed and when Sam got up to follow Ion stopped him, "My queen I need to be hard on him or he will never learn…please allow me to handle this."

Sam nervously smoothed his hands over his dress and watched as Dean slammed the door, "He has a bad temper Ion…are you sure?"

Ion nodded, "I've handled harder men than him."

Castiel snickered at the double meaning and Ion gave his lover a slight smile then headed to the Armory.

…

Dean was still complaining to an empty room when Ion came in and slammed the door, Dean looked up and snapped, "Fine way to treat a future king."

Ion leaned down nose to nose with the pup he wanted to backhand and growled, "When you save your own life because of my training you can thank me."

Dean felt intimidated and embarrassed now, he turned away and the knight was satisfied he made his point; he limped over to the basket of chamois and picked out one for Dean, "Clean."

Dean grumbled the entire time until Ion leaned in speaking low in his ear, "You polish that sword well…you come outside and apologize to me in front of everyone and tonight I'll polish your sword pup."

Dean swallowed hard and began cleaning carefully, he felt a tongue dart out and catch a slow trickle of sweat from his temple and when he turned the room was empty except for him.

…

Sam sat under a tree, bored with watching Dean practice. Jo came over and sat down next to him. Her hand hovered over Sam's belly, "May I?"

Sam was grateful she asked, everyone else just touched him assuming it was fine without asking, "Yes."

Jo smiled happily as her fingers rubbed the tiny bulge beginning under his dress, "I am so excited for you Sam, it's a miracle."

He nodded, "Yes it is, I can't believe it happened the very first time Dean and I…you know."

"Had intercourse?"

Sam blushed, "Yes, Jo may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Castiel asked me if I would mind having Ion give Dean instruction on physical pleasure, is this a normal thing couples do?"

"Ion would be a good teacher. He is very experienced but I wouldn't know if this is normal or what couples do."

Sam nodded, "I suppose you wouldn't know. Jo I wish I could defend myself, Dean gets training but I don't. No one ever asked me if I even wanted it…sometimes I think they don't care what I want, like I'm a silly girl with no intelligence or dreams. I tire of being a confection to be looked at and nothing more. How come you are so respected and tough but you're a female?"

"My upbringing, my father raised me to be a soldier even though I wasn't allowed to be one. He said a person should always be able to defend themselves, I never had the expectations put on me that you did."

Jo felt Sam's strong arms, "You know Sam I could teach you archery, I know your pregnant but that shouldn't matter. Someday you will be as big and strong as Ion and then Dean can hide behind you!"

They both started laughing and hugged each other, "I accept, when we can start?"

Jo eyed the heavy, hot dress Sam was wearing, "How soon can you put on comfortable clothing?"

…..

Dean walked out and nodded to Ion, as Castiel and several other men stood by, "I apologize for tossing my weapon on the ground. It was the act of an immature person and it won't happen again."

"Very well, now apologize to the king; it was his property you tossed so casually on the ground."

Dean walked over stiffly and bowed, "Forgive me, it will never happen again."

Castiel gave Dean an amused look, " I forgive you."

Dean did a double take when he saw Sam walking out to the archery range with Jo, he pointed, "What are they doing?"

Everyone turned and looked, Jo had done Sam's long hair in a fishtail braid down his back, he was wearing black boots and pants with a crisp white linen tunic.

Dean fell in love with Sam all over again, he not only looked beautiful the queen also looked handsome and Dean could see the man he would become. Still the shy, soft male ruled him and most likely always would but if the man inside of Sam was nurtured the results would be breathtaking.

….

Now the men were sitting around watching Sam learn the art of archery with lovely Jo. If they weren't focused on the pretty little blonde it was Sam instead.

He was mesmerizing, a combination of feminine and masculine. The men watching who only enjoyed the company of females were now questioning themselves and their own sexuality as Sam bent over to pick up his leather glove from the grass.

Dean stopped Sam after he noticed his brother's arms shaking and the sweat on his face, "Sam it's time to stop now."

"Please Dean just a few more times?"

"No, I forbid it, your pregnant and you're tired. Have a bath now and a nap, you can eat if you like."

Sam dropped his shoulders and carefully set down the archery equipment, "As you wish." They watched him pulled the braid out of his hair and walk away dejected.

Jo walked up to Dean, "Are you a king yet?"

"No."

Jo slapped him, "That's for making him feel bad about himself you jerk!"

Ion was shocked, "Jo apologize!"

"No, when Dean apologizes to Sam then I will. He poured his heart out to me and you all make him feel like less of a person because he is so tender hearted, Sam shouldn't have to change to earn your respect. This archery is to give him a chance to learn a skill and protect himself."

They stood there staring at her as if she grew an extra head, "Bah…the hell with all of you men. Why don't you all go measure your cocks?!" The blonde stormed away leaving them standing there bewildered.

…..

Sam was in the hot bath enjoying the feeling on his sore muscles, at the end he was quite tired but Sam wouldn't admit that to Dean. He rubbed slow circles over his belly and talked to the baby, "If you are a female or a soft male I promise I will let you make your own choices in life…you will marry the person you love and if you want to have a skill I will let you learn it even if it's fighting. I'm a very good dancer and I promise I'll show you how even if you're a dominate male."

Sam sighed sadly, just once he wished someone would see potential in him. He was grateful to Jo for training him in archery and hoped she would become a real friend. He always wanted a female friend and with Jo being strong and accomplished, Sam was looking forward to learning all she had to offer.

….

That night at the evening meal they sat together talking and planning, Ion mentioned a visit he was going to make to Balthazar. Sam was surprised when Dean cleared his throat and turned to him, "Sam what do you think?"

Sam put down his spoon and dabbed his mouth delicately, "I…I think it's a very good idea…he is a wizard and I'm sure he would have ideas about Crowley."

Dean smiled proudly, "Yes that's right."

Sam lowered his eyes and felt his cheeks flush, "Thank you Dean."

Jo nodded to Dean, "Dean I apologize for my outburst earlier."

Sam reached under the table and took Deans hand in his, "I love you."

Dean kissed his cheek, "You looked beautiful on the archery range today, also you looked very handsome. I was jealous by all the attention men were giving you. I think you turned some of them toward wanting soft males now."

Sam beamed, "Really? I thought I looked ugly, like a boy…it felt strange in boots and pants doing boy things."

"I love you Sam, if that's what you want then do it."

Sam ran his hands over the front of his dress, "Actually I enjoy my pretty dresses but I would like the option to wear pants if the need arose."

"Whatever you wish."

Sam whispered in Dean's ear, "You like me pretty…I want to be pretty for you always."

"Pants, dresses, tights, braids or flowing hair you Sam Winchester will always be my beauty."

…

Ion sat naked by the fire in the large room he shared with his king, Castiel sat at his feet staring up at his knight with adoration.

The pair had bathed and readied themselves for the Winchesters, Ion reached down and cupped his mates pretty face and worked a finger in and out of his mouth, "Are you ready to put on a show for the two puppies?"

Castiel swirled his tongue over the tip of the finger, "Oh yes, I am ready my love…tell me what to do and I promise I will do it."

Ion sighed, "I love you so much…I would die for you Castiel."

….

Sam brushed his hair and straightened his silk robe; Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed nervously biting a nail.

"Sam I'm worried about tonight, am I bad lover?"

Sam dropped his brush and knelt in front of Dean, "Oh no! I think you are excellent, Dean if you don't want to do this…"

"No, I want to please you and I'm curious. Sam I know I'm not skilled and I want you to feel good with me."

Sam ran his fingers along the inside of Dean's thighs, "I always feel good with you, if we don't do this I'll be satisfied forever but I'm curious also."

They smiled at each other and both giggled, Dean stopped himself, "What if Ion wants to touch me there, Sam I won't do it! I'm a man and I don't care for that at all."

"Then you tell him no."

Sam stood and held out his arm to his brother, "Don't worry Dean, your pretty ass is safe as long as I'm with you."

Dean rolled his eyes and took Sam's arm, "Oh good I feel so much better now."

They stepped out the door for a very long night of training.

TBC


	27. The Master

When Sam and Dean walked in Castiel was nude and languid relaxing on a pile of silk covered pillows. The blue eyes were heavy lidded as if he were falling asleep instead of ready for a night of debauchery.

Ion had on a robe he removed as soon as the brothers entered, Sam and Dean both zeroed in on the knights genitals hanging long and loosely between the thickly muscled thighs. Sam whispered to Dean, "Ion would win in a measuring contest."

Dean was tense then, feeling that Sam was comparing them, "Sam he's huge, not many men could measure up to that."

"Dean I'm not comparing him to you I was just observing."

Ion tugged his cock and smiled, "Robes off pups."

Sam was going to remove his but Dean stopped him, "Ion what are we going to do?"

"Be good and take off your robes, if you listen to me there won't be anything to worry about."

Sam and Dean took them off and Sam was already excited, Ion patted the bed next to Castiel, "Sam on your back."

Sam rested next to his husband and held his hand; they turned their heads toward each other and kissed.

Dean was feeling exposed and foolish but Ion came over and ran his hands up and down Deans arms slowly to relax him, "You're a beautiful man Dean Winchester, your body is superb…your face is that of an angel masking that sassy temper of yours."

Ion slid a large hand between his legs and Dean trembled, "Your cock is perfect, long and plump…full, soft balls," Ion pressed his lips to Deans ear, "Crowned by that glorious bush of pubic hair…if I were a soft male I would beg for you constantly."

Dean's knees buckled but he was caught in Ions arms, "Damn you wolf, stop that."

Sam and Castiel watched the pair interacting both king and queen fascinated with the way Ion handled Dean, Sam whispered, "Your partner is so…oh I don't know, I could never make Deans knees buckle."

"Ion has a way about him Sam; my knight is so experienced and tender with me. Don't worry, Dean will learn a lot for him because Ion is the Master."

….

Ion stood behind Dean rubbing his shoulders, "Tell me, has Sam ever been hit by your cock just right and he goes wild?"

"Yes, several times and he begged me to do more but I don't know exactly what I did the first time."

Ion brought Dean over to a dresser lined with essential oils mixed with a carrier, "You soft male must always have lubrication, now that our bitches are pregnant you will notice how slippery they become as time passes but it's good to check with your tongue or fingers. I enjoy using my tongue because Castiel has a delicious musk."

Ion picked a bottle of rose and pulled the glass stopper letting Dean catch the scent, "This is one of my favorites, remember Dean if you want to drink your lovers fluids do it before applying the oil otherwise the flavor is ruined."

Dean was more concerned with the two naked males on the bed spread open like dinner was served but he listened to everything Ion was saying, he began opening oils until he picked one he liked.

Dean held the glass stopper to Ions sensitive nose "Is this one good?"

"Yes Dean, chamomile is perfect especially for a delicate area." Dean relaxed now that he received praise from the knight. He followed him to the bed and watched as Ion secured Castiels legs open with leather straps he attached to the canopy bridgework above.

Castiel looked comfortable with the straps taking the pressure off him and giving Ion full access to his genitals and tight, pink opening, Dean looked up at the ones above Sam and hesitated, "What do I do?"

"Castiel knows what's going to happen but Sam doesn't. Let him be comfortable with this, do you want total control over his body or do you want to dominate but still allow Sam to make choices? I have complete control over Castiel in the bedroom but I'm aware of his limitations."

Dean darted his tongue over his lips and fingered the leather, "Sam I'm going to strap your legs up now, if it becomes frightening or uncomfortable tell me." Sam's cock twitched as Dean strapped the long, shapely legs up and open.

Sam's fingers traveled toward his own cock but Ion corrected him, "No…Dean he isn't allowed to touch himself tonight, you give all the pleasure. What should you do now Dean…go on take control."

Dean leaned over Sam pinning his wrists to the bed, "Sammy don't make me bind you, be good for me and I'll be good for you." He kissed Sam, both of them shuddered as their erections touched. Ion grasped Dean by the hair and pulled him back, "Very good Dean now on your knees."

Dean dropped to them on a pillow Ion placed for comfort and held the bottle of oil, he copied Ion as the knight worked some over Castiels cock and balls then began massaging his perineum. Castiel pushed against the strong fingers and tried desperately to get more, "Please Ion …harder I'm dying for you."

Ion slapped his thigh and the king jerked, "You won't die unless I allow it…what are you, tell Dean."

"Ions bitch…I'm his whore and lover, our wolf pups mother."

"Kiss Sam."

Castiel and Sam began kissing as Ion grabbed Dean's wrist and forced two of the oily fingers inside of Sam, the queen whimpered but Castiel held his face still kissing him.

Ion pressed his lips against Dean's ear once more, "Curve your fingers, find the little treasure and stroke it Dean…force Sam to come, you control him now…do it gently."

Dean crooked his fingers and felt the tenderness, he pressed very lightly causing Sam to roll his head moaning loudly and very unladylike. "Tell him Sam, tell Dean what you need."

"More…Dean right there…oh god…"

Dean was humping the side of the bed now needing to fuck any hole put in front of him but Ion grabbed his hips, "Stop it, stop acting like a whore and control your body Dean."

Dean growled "Fuck you Ion I need Sam."

Dean was yanked away and on his back, Ion kicked his feet apart and stood over him, "Don't disrespect me, your second in dominance here and I'll fuck you not the other way around."

Sam wanted badly to defend Dean but a part of him wanted to see Ion double Dean in half and show him what a cock felt like so he knew what Sam's body went through when Dean didn't take his time.

Dean flipped himself over and began to crawl away, he was dragged back by the ankle and lifted under the arms, Ion turned him around as Dean struggled and tried to hit him but Ion had him in a steel grip.

After a few minutes he gave up and decided Ion was the winner.

Ion nuzzled Dean now licking the salty trail running down his neck, "Do you yield?"

Dean closed his eyes as his head fell backward, lost in the warm tongue lapping at his heated flesh. "I yield to you Ion with conditions."

"I accept that Dean, now go back and finish pleasuring Sam, I'll allow you to keep your precious little cherry you guard so well…at last for now."

Dean immediately went to work running his fingers over the exciting new toy he found inside his brother's pretty ass, the more Sam begged and pumped the air with his hips the more Dean felt comfortable with everything that was happening around him.

He knew Ion was watching him carefully to be sure Dean was a good boy and Dean found himself wanting to please the huge knight with the solid erection stabbing the air like a deadly weapon. Dean didn't know how it was humanely possible to be hard that long and not release but then he remembered Ion and Castiel both had an advantage.

Ion carefully released his lover's legs from the leather straps and lowered them gently. The mates clung together tightly as they watched Dean bring Sam to orgasm with his fingers for the first time.

Sam screamed his pleasure not caring anymore who heard him, Dean watched as long ropes of semen shot over the heaving chest then slowly run back to pool in the little well under the ribs.

Sam was spent; his body was coated in a sheen of sweat and flushed from his shoulders to the fair cheeks of his face. "Dean, take his legs out the straps but do it slowly then massage from his feet to his hip bones firmly. Bring your bitch water and ask him how he feels."

Dean did it without question then rested next to his queen. Ion spoke much kinder now, "Dean I so proud of you, the way your controlling you cock is amazing considering you've never had instruction. I am disappointed you're allowing that sweet puddle of Sam's leavings on his stomach."

Castiel dared to speak up now, "Ion and I never waste it, come is delicious if it's your lovers and honestly its protein that shouldn't be left to cool…its much tastier warm and fresh," Castiel stroked Ions cheek, "correct my king?"

Ion ran his hand over the soft belly of his mate, "Yes my angel."

Sam was in love with their love for each other, he never witnessed affection on the level that Castiel and Ion shared. It was as if they were bound with an invisible, unbreakable thread and though he loved Dean with all his heart Sam felt there was something different with the wolf bonding.

Dean raised his hand and Ion nodded, "I wonder when I'll be able to finish…I'm bursting and I don't have your stamina but I don't want you disappointed in me Ion."

Sam didn't bother to raise his hand, "I want to know when we can watch you both fuck…the wolves that is."

Ion looked back at the window as the moonlight basked the room in an eerie glow, "Soon, it isn't rushed and could be quite disturbing for you both to watch but then you can tell us what it's like. Castiel and I have flashes and feelings after it's over but you and Dean could witness it."

Castiel bit his bottom lip and rolled his big blue eyes toward Dean, Ion broke into sharp white grin, an unspoken exchange happened, "I know Castiel…Dean remember I promised to find your pretty little treasure."

Castiel ran his finger through the puddle on Sam's belly then licked the moisture, "We have something we would like to offer you…a gift."

Ion locked his gaze onto Dean now, "A gift that if accepted comes with a bonding ritual the four of us will have."

Sam shivered just listening to their voices, "What sort of gift and what sort of ritual?"

Ion reached out and ran his finger lightly over the head of Deans turgid cock, "First things first."

TBC


	28. Dominating Dean

Sam saw the trepidation on his brother's face after Ions words, "Dean you don't have to accept his offer. I know that is something you never allowed me to do to you but when you did it me tonight it was…my heaven Dean it was mind altering…beautiful and so…" Sam's voice trailed off as he tried to recapture the feeling of Dean sliding oily fingers over his treasure inside.

Dean wanted to know but he also didn't want to be viewed as a lesser man just to have that experience. It was as if Ion could read his mind, the knight crawled over next to him and once again worked his words against Dean's ear softly, this time there was a deeper tone to it.

"I know your frightened, afraid that Sam will think less of you if you actually enjoy it, my fingers inside of your tight, firm bottom…curling just so and slipping over and over your very special place that you didn't even know existed until now."

Ion stopped and sucked the young kings earlobe then nipped as Dean stifled a whimper, "I'll tell you a little secret, even I can learn Dean…I allowed Castiel to touch me inside and I'm so glad I did."

Dean had his eyes closed and felt fingers trace his aching erection; he was so desperate for release that he might have agreed to anything, "You did…you're a dominate male, I don't understand Ion."

"That doesn't mean I deny myself pleasure because of my ego Dean, now that would be foolish. There was a time I never would have allowed it, my little wolf sliding a finger inside and causing me to beg but being dominate also means being secure enough in your masculinity to let go and receive one of the best orgasms you…will…ever…have."

Each word was punctuated by a lick to Dean's throat.

"Yes."

"Yes what Dean, say it."

"I want the orgasm but please don't make me feel badly for it afterward."

Ion blindfolded Dean, he sensed a stopper of scented oil under his nose and it smelled of delicate French lavender with an undertone Dean couldn't place.

Ion purred, "Only the very best for your pretty little flower Dean, Castiel and I will watch as Sam does the honors…after all it will be his fingers inside of you for the rest of your life."

Sam was actually semi erect just from the act of pouring the oil over his fingers as Castiel guided him along this time instead of Ion.

Ion sat in a plush gilded chair reminiscent of a king's throne and slowly oiled his cock as he watched as if preparing a huge weapon for battle, "That's it pups, show the novice how good fingers can feel, Castiel strap up his legs and bind his wrists."

Dean felt first one leg pulled up and secured then the next, Castiel pulled one strap farther over splaying Dean open like a deer hung to gut and bleed, the only time Dean could recall feeling this vulnerable was when Crowley had him chained. His breathing was coming quickly now as he tried to stave off a wave of panic.

Sam poured a ribbon of oil down his chest and began to massage it in, "Dean be calm it's only your Sammy…your safe with me remember?"

Ion motioned Sam over and pulled him on his lap, Ion whispered so Dean couldn't hear, "Sam if you let him sway you and you let him go it will be a disservice to Dean in the end. He needs to feel what you feel even if it's only your fingers. Only then will Dean be a more attentive lover."

Sam whispered back, "But Dean is my strong male Ion I can't shame him like this."

Ion slowly sucked a bruise on the long, elegant neck and thought how wonderful it would be to bite him then shook the feeling off, "Pleasure is never shameful, you want to be stronger don't you Sam…have more control?"

Sam's head was thrown back and mouth slack, he opened his eyes and turned watching Castiel sucking one of his brothers delicious little nipples, "Yes, I want to be stronger Ion."

"Then take those lovely fingers and make your mate come for you. Now go be a good boy for me Sam and work magic on that precious rose."

Sam went back and kneeled on a pillow then took initiative and tasted Deans spread cheeks, the clean musk and linger of calendula soap was intoxicating and soon Sam found himself plunging his tongue against the muscle instead of delicately licking. Dean pushed against the tongue and moaned loudly; with the blindfold he felt secure enough to make noise. Without it Dean would have been too embarrassed.

Dean couldn't control his body, he felt the muscles tighten and then relax. As the oil was liberally spread and Sam began inserting the first finger he tightened again fearing his manhood would vanish.

He gasped, "Sammy, don't hate me."

"Never Dean, I respect you even more for allowing me to touch you this way."

Soon another finger joined the first one and Castiel showed Sam how to find just the spot, Dean was so open he found it quite easily.

The little wolf king slid off the bed and pushed his body against Sam's back whispering encouragement as he humped his wife's firm ass, never breaching what wasn't truly his, "Stroke your fingers delicately around the sides of his delicious little chestnut Sam…make him speak to you …ask your handsome mate how he feels, ask what he wants."

"Dean what would you like, harder…softer…tell me please."

Dean jerked his legs and twisted desperate to jack his cock to finish, "Harder!" Sam ground against him now and watched as his brother bent his knees and lifted off the bed screaming.

Ion applauded as the untended cock of Dean Winchester jerked violently with no guidance, the balls so tight the knight thought they would vanish all together. Then it happened, pearl ribbons shot hitting Sam's mouth, Sam ran his tongue over his lips as he remembered Ions lesson to never waste the precious juices.

Ion commanded, "Take his cock in your mouth Sam there will be a second wave."

No sooner than Ion said the words Sam took the second load down his throat as Castiel lavished Dean's hot flesh with his tongue and when it was all over the three lay panting on the bed.

Dean trembled and couldn't stop, Ion immediately got up and carefully took down one leg and then the other then he cut the bindings loose on Dean's wrists but left the blindfold on.

Out of respect for a fellow dominate male Ion gently rubbed the chafed skin on the soon to be kings wrists and then started at his feet stroking scented oil up to Dean's hips. Ion held his chin and kissed the young man's lips then removed the blind fold.

Dean blinked his eyes and focused on Ion who smiled upon him, "I'm so proud of you…today with your practice and apology and tonight with your willingness to take instruction so well and not fight me."

Dean began to tremble again as if his body were letting go of pent up feelings all at once.

Ion limped to the door and called for wine and milk to be brought immediately.

….

Sam and Castiel drank the milk while Dean and Ion had the elderberry wine. Dean noticed Ion kept filling Dean's goblet, "Are you trying to get me drunk Ion?"

Ion laughed and pushed Deans thigh playfully, "Is it working?"

Dean blushed and lowered his eyes suddenly feeling how he imagined Sam felt when a man flirted with him, "Yes."

Sam kept glancing from Ion to Castiel and then blurted out, "When will you have your wolf sex and what is the gift you wish to offer?"

Ion and Castiel began to whisper to each other and after a few minutes they stopped, Castiel spoke for both of them, "I will stay human this time and Ion will change. We've never done that but I need to keep my wits about me so I can stop him and we can offer your gift."

Dean was very intrigued, "So Castiel will be fucked by an animal?"

Ion downed his wine and stepped to the window taking in the moonlight, "No he will be fucked by me Dean, you make it seem filthy…it's beautiful."

Sam was disappointed, "Couldn't you both become wolves and then during Castiel could change back? I want to see both."

Castiel frowned, "I suppose I could, it will be difficult…Ion would it be alright?"

"If you think you are able darling I give you my permission."

…

Sam and Dean sat together on massive pillows by the fire watching the couple passionately kissing, every muscle working with purpose ready for the change.

Sam gasped and Dean held him tight as they observed the transformation, Ion was thrust balls deep inside his little mate holding his position. The room filled with deep growls as the couple seemed to melt and shimmer as if magic had entered the room and took them over.

Soon there was the sleek, dark wolf with his tail to the side as the massive silver beast clung tightly, front legs on either side of the small wolfs body and back legs crouched as the silver thrust several times then stopped as his penis swelled inside of his bitch locking them together.

Dean whispered, "Sam I've never seen a thing like this…it's actually lovely." After almost half an hour locked that way the dark wolf yipped and whimpered as he slowly changed back to Castiel.

His eyes stayed dark and wild but the human was physically there and seemed in a small amount of pain until he adjusted to the slick cock swollen up within him. Castiel didn't dare move leaving the wolf behind him to finish.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pressed it between his legs, "Stoke me Dean please…god it's wonderful. What do you think it feels like?"

Dean was stiff again; the animal's musk in the air was almost overwhelming but acted as an aphrodisiac causing the brothers to yearn for release once again.

They froze as the wolf turned his head slowly and stared as if noticing them both for the first time; he growled his displeasure at their own little attempts at sex during his mating of Castiel.

Sam and Dean immediately stopped letting Ion finish, the beast panted and thrust then let out a long howl and collapsed on the floor. Castiel fell to the bed exhausted and raw, the animal's semen trickling out of his body.

Soon Ion was human once again, he grabbed his little bitch by the hips and dragged him roughing over the edge, ass in the air and drank.

Castiels eyes slowly turned back to blue as Ion lapped his wolfs fluid, when Ion finished he placed a gentle kiss on the swollen, hot flesh.

Sam wondered so many things; he bravely voiced his questions, "Does wolf semen taste different than the man's…Castiel does the cock swell inside your human form so large that it becomes painful?"

Castiel lay there as Ion tended to him, "It's painful in the sense of the duration and not as much size, the cock swells and locks and all I can do is wait for Ion's wolf to finish. My passage isn't made for wolf cock but yet it doesn't tear me, I am sore but it's more than worth it trust me."

Ion finished with Castiel and slapped his ass, "My semen tastes stronger as the wolf and I've had both and so has Castiel. We share fluids and I love them all, Castiels heat is a favorite of mine, now with the pregnancy I don't get to enjoy it anymore."

Castiel looked back at Ion, "My poor darling, it won't be forever. Why don't we all bathe now? I'll have Lucinda draw a bath by the fire using the largest tub and we will enjoy the experience together."

…

Later the four sat together in the massive tub of warm water relaxing, it was still several hours before dawn and the humans sitting across from Sam and Dean had an air of wildness about them.

Castiel tilted his head and gave the brothers a toothy white grin, "Now for the gift…Ion and I would like to make you an extension of our pack, rule your own kingdom but bond with ours."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand under the water, "Do you mean…"

Ions voice was still a rumble in his chest, "Yes…I offer you the chance to be more than men. Become wolves and rule with the gift of instinct as well as diplomacy, strength, and fairness."

The brothers stared into each other's eyes both wondering what to do. There was also the question of the bonding ritual if they accepted and what that exactly entailed.

TBC


	29. Twisted Starlight

Sam and Dean sat there quietly, neither brother willing to speak for the other.

Ion knew they both needed more time, "Why don't we all get some sleep. I don't want you to make a decision rashly. This is a lifetime gift and your both very young, there are stipulations you might not like Dean. Tomorrow we will all meet and talk this over."

Castiel climbed out and then helped Ion whose hip was bothering him again. "Come darling let them rest and I can rub you down before bed."

Sam and Dean watched the couple leave hand in hand, they were touched by the tender way the lovers treated each other. "Sam they truly are bonded."

"So are we Dean."

…..

After breakfast the four of them went to a private area to discuss the offer.

Ion was feeling better and stood next to his king playing the guardian and not the lover. It was as if someone flipped a lever and Ion could change that quickly, now it was Castiel in charge, he motioned to the chair next to him and Ion sat down.

Sam and Dean sat across from them clutching hands under the table, in the light of day Dean felt embarrassed by what had happened the night before and he couldn't look Ion in eye.

Ion noticed his reluctance and relaxed his rigid posture and then Dean did as well without even knowing it.

Ion smiled warmly and extended a hand to Dean across the table, "There is no need to feel shy around me."

Dean ignored the gesture so Sam reached over and held the hand offered, "I think Dean is more embarrassed than shy."

Dean snapped, "Don't speak for me Sam." He regretted his tone immediately allowing his pride to get in the way.

Ion began to explain the gift, "If you're turned its forever…you can't change your mind, it takes practice to hold your human side during the full moon and even then it's difficult. What you saw Castiel do last night, change from wolf to human at will during copulation took him several years to master and my king was spent after that."

Castiel nodded, "It's true and another thing you need to know is I did this out of love." They held hands and smiled at each other.

Dean was still confused by the offer, "I don't understand what our roles would be."

Ion came out with it, "There are expectations with your position Dean, I'm twelve years older than you. If something happened to me you would be obligated to take care of my family, Castiel and our children until they are of age. I would expect you to give my king whatever he needs."

Castiel gave Dean a salacious smile, "Would you do anything for me Dean?"

Dean looked to Sam who was still ignoring him for snapping, "You mean like a protector."

Ions eyes grew dark, "I mean I don't want another man sniffing around his ass ever!" Ion slammed his fist on the table and closed his eyes, breathing heavily, slowly it returned to normal and when the knight opened them the pretty hazel showed instead of the darkness.

Ion blinked and then relaxed, "Only you Dean, I would trust you to please him."

Castiel trembled with excitement over the jealous display from his mate. He felt like climbing onto his lap and fucking himself right then on the erection his knight was sporting but resisted.

Ion continued, "I would respect you as king. Even when Castiel and I wed after this is all over I will be Prince Consort and still a step below you. In fact all three of you would always wield more power than I ever will and I'm comfortable with that. In the bedroom if the four of us are together I would be in charge and Dean you would be second."

Dean got up and motioned for his brother to follow him, "Sam and I are going to for a ride to clear our heads and think things over."

….

They rode Gwyn and Alywin down the path lined with bridal wreath, the scent was heavy and sweet filling the air and beckoning all the honey bees from the castle apiary that weren't already tending the orchards and gardens.

Dean watched Sam riding just a bit ahead of him, his brother was stunning. Sam's long, chestnut waves bounced as he rode Alywin. He turned back and smiled at Dean, fresh faced with deep dimples and white teeth. "Come on Dean I'll race you!"

Before Dean could stop him Sam was off , a trace of his laugher in the air. That was it for Dean, the very moment he knew that he couldn't saddle his pregnant, sixteen year old brother with this in his condition and at such a tender age.

Dean gave Gwyn a nudge, "Come on old woman lets show them how to ride." Dean and his beloved horse raced toward Sam who was waiting for his brother at the end of the bridle path, Dean leaned over and gave his lover a long kiss until they both were breathless.

"Sam I'm telling Ion no, just for now. After the baby is born and we take back our kingdom then become comfortable in our roles as rulers you and I can revisit this option. Let's give us a year and then see what happens."

Sam nodded, "Alright Dean, I was lured by the sex and power I'll admit it but your right. We need to gain back our kingdom and I need to have this child. I would like us to talk about it after our problems are settled."

….

Ion watched them riding back through the courtyard, "They are a beautiful couple…I know their answer my king." Castiel leaned his head on Ions shoulder until they heard footsteps approaching then relaxed when it was only a servant girl.

"They will say no, I'm sorry Castiel. I know why you wanted this so badly."

Castiel sat down and looked up at the knight glumly, "Why?"

"Because you wanted to give Sam his best chance, make him stronger, also because you love him very much."

Castiel started to protest and Ion cut him off, "I saw it last night, I thought it was lovely and I'm not jealous. Sam and Dean would be the only males I would allow with you."

Castiel found himself crying, "I wanted my family…our pack together. My own parents were…"

"I know darling, not what you would have chosen. The years of abuse took a toll on you and I wished I had been braver and taken you away from here."

Castiel wiped his eyes, "You were only sixteen Ion, they just would have tracked us down and killed you…killed Jo and took your parents land. You did save me from Lucifer in the end."

…..

They all lay together on a blanket staring up at the night sky, somehow under the starlight made the conversation come much easier.

Dean gave them the decision, "We decline your generous gift, Sam and I appreciate it but my brother is only sixteen and pregnant. I want our child born, our kingdom back in true Winchester hands and my brother and I secured as rulers. Someday Ion we could change our minds and wonder if that time comes will the offer still stand?"

Ions deep voice rumbled in the darkness, "Of course, if I'm dead…"

Castiel chastised him, "Ion stop!"

"Let me finish, if I'm dead Castiel will do it for you."

Dean reached out and dared to take the knights hand, "We can still be a family remember what you asked me?"

"Yes."

"I would do that for you, if something happened I want you know Castiel and your child or children would be loved and protected. I would even…you know."

"Have intercourse with him?"

"Yes that, it's not like your soft male is ugly. Castiel I'm glad you're not unattractive, I would hate to put a burlap sack over your head just to have intercourse with you."

"Well I'll try to remain as attractive as possible Dean."

A deep laughed started and they realized it was Ion, "Dean I absolutely promise with all my heart and soul that heaven forbid something happens to you I will protect your wife and children…of course I am very happy to service Sam anytime he wants."

"Ion if you weren't bigger than me I would beat your ass."

Dean felt a large hand slid over the crotch if his pants, "Anytime pup just let me know when you want to fail at that, then will I get to spank yours?"

Dean hated himself, he was already hard the minute Ion gave another deep, throaty laugh, "You are wicked Ion!"

Dean heard kissing in the darkness and realized Castiel and Sam were in a lip lock of epic proportions, he saw his brothers knees bent and spread as a hand disappeared up Sam's dress.

Ion swung a leg over Dean pinning him to the ground, "Would you like to kiss?"

"Your eyes shine in the dark."

"I know…would you like to kiss or shall I get off you?"

"Your heavy, get off me and I'll kiss you Ion."

The knight rested on his back and felt Dean crawl on top of him then straddle his hips, "Maybe now you're the one in trouble Ion." He bent down and worked a long, wet kiss over the knights generous lips then stopped, Dean could feel Ions heart rapidly beating.

Dean was overwhelmed by the fact that he was actually in control; Ion submitted waiting for the future king to make the next move.

They both heard the soft males panting and moaning, Ion growled, "No intercourse Castiel, you know the rules."

"Yes of course Ion, may we orally pleasure each other? Right now Sam and I are only kissing and pressing our cocks together."

Ion spoke very softly to Dean allowing him to make the choice, "Dean would you allow that?"

Dean cleared his throat and tried his best to sound commanding, "I'll allow it but I reserve the right to withdraw my consent."

Dean heard Sam giggle, "Yes my Master."

Ion reached up with both hands and held Deans face, "I think we should go back to someplace more comfortable for our pregnant angels don't you agree?"

Dean closed his eyes and kissed the knights palm, "Yes I agree. Ion could we have them display themselves for us," Dean blushed in the darkness from his own question, "never mind."

Ion reached around and gripped one of the young man's ass cheeks in each hand kneading them gently, "Oh Dean I think that is a wonderful idea, tell them it's what we want then see if our bitches would agree to it."

Dean called to them, "Sam, Castiel…Ion and I want you to display your bodies for us, would you…"

Before Dean could finish the figures of the two young men were running back toward the castle leaving a trail of clothing for their mates to follow like rose petals.

Ion cracked Dean on the ass and laughed, "I think we have our answer!"

…..

Abbadon sat alone in the throne room; she glanced at the empty seat beside her and thought of John. The queen almost missed him, she rambled around the castle snapping at people and everyone feared her but not one person loved Abbadon. She thought Crowley didn't even care anymore.

The necromancer had what he wanted, unfettered power without the heavy crown weighing him down. He fucked his boy Alfie and played with the dead ignoring her and despite everything she missed him.

Abbadon loved no one not even Sam the one person in the world that would have given love to her unconditionally but that time had long passed, now all the queen worried about was a coup.

There was unrest in the kingdom of Winchester, the guards despised her, the farmers and villagers cursed her and the heavy hand she ruled with. Always taking and never giving back, she slept with the few trusted men she had left guarding her door.

Abbadon even felt the support of her court waning, the charming smiles and flattery were no longer working their magic.

…..

Balthazar knew the knight was coming for his help in a matter of days and began to make the shackles of iron with the binding sigils engraved upon them.

Crowley was vicious; the wizard had encountered him on several occasions and had the scars to prove it. He would need to be bound before he was ever killed, Balthazar hoped the four heroes had a plan because sneaking up on the necromancer would be a challenge.

TBC


	30. Shackles

**A/N Ecanus is the angel associated with writers and also the name of Castiel's kingdom, his birth fathers name.**

Dean licked his lips and reached out to touch Castiel but realized he didn't have permission, Castiel looked back at Dean and then to Ion who nodded his approval. There was just one more person he needed to ask, "Sam could I just touch him?"

Sam felt a pang of jealousy, "Just your hand and for a moment."

Dean had never touched another person this way except for Sam before the past few days; the thought of feeling the forbidden flesh of another soft male already had Dean ridged and ready.

Ion could read his mind, "I know you're only twenty and tempted but keep that sizable weapon to yourself Dean Winchester that is a line we don't cross."

Dean was mortified, it was as if the knight knew his every dirty thought, he pulled his hand away and covered his erection, "I wouldn't do that with anyone but Sam!"

Ion knelt in front of Dean and pulled his hands away; he took the young man's cock in his skillful mouth and began to suck in long, slow strokes applying just the right amount of pressure.

Dean dropped his head back and then went boneless almost falling but Ion caught him then lowered Dean to the floor. Ion tenderly thumbed the leaking slit, "Am I forgiven for the misunderstanding?"

Dean shivered under the maddeningly light touch of the knight's fingers, "Yes Ion."

Sam sat on the floor letting Dean's head rest on his lap, he covered Dean's eyes knowing he could only give in to his urges if he was shielded.

Ion took him in again drawing tightly on the cock; he cupped Dean's balls and stroked a finger delicately over the still tender entrance. Ion left it alone; he felt the heat coming off the flesh from Sam's thorough fingering the night before and knew someone like Dean would only allow his mate to enter him that way.

Sam bent down and began kissing his brother twining tongues as Castiel whispered encouragement, "Dean relax and let Ion take you far away…his mouth is so warm and wanting for a prick as big as yours."

Dean tensed; he reached down and grabbed the close cropped hair on Ions head then started fucking his mouth hard while moaning into Sam's. At least Dean thought it was Sam, at that point it was a flurry of touches and he couldn't be sure.

The last thing he recalled before pumping Ions throat with come were his nipples painfully pinched, a tongue prodding his ear and a mouth forced over his. Then there was a slender finger that found its way inside his sore ass and Dean hoped it was Sam's. He was relieved when he heard his brother say, "It's me Dean…don't worry."

Afterward the three males stroked his skin gently giving him goose flesh all over. He opened his eyes instead of hiding this time, "I love my beautiful family."

They were all bonded, a strong family unit to take on all comers that would dare threaten the kingdom of Ecanus or the kingdom of Winchester.

…

The couples lay together on the large feather bed, Ion and Dean held their mates and stroked the full bellies ripe with their children. Sam and Castiel were both almost six months pregnant now.

Ion proudly rolled Castiels swollen nipple between his fingers and watched a bit of fluid gather, Ion ran his finger over the tip gathering it and then licked it off. "My little wolf has started early; I suck his nipples every night now to toughen them up for the baby."

Dean gently touched one of Sam's pink nipples and it stiffened, "I hope Sam doesn't get breasts, if I wanted a woman I would have gotten one. The thought of his beautiful tight chest ruined disturbs me."

Sam frowned and looked down at his chest, "I hope I don't get breasts."

Ion patted Sam on the shoulder, "Don't worry, the soft males produce milk but don't grow breasts, sometimes you need to supplement with a wet nurse but I've heard most boys or young men produce a sufficient amount without one."

Dean squeezed one of Sam's and Sam slapped his hand, "Ouch, stop that."

"Sorry Sammy, I wanted to see if anything came out, I swear I don't know anything about this, what kind of father will I be?"

Ion felt for Dean, he knew it had to be frightening and realized how little life experience the future king actually had, "Dean remember that Castiel and I are always here for you and Sam. You're a good man with a loving heart and your child will be lucky to have you."

Dean was grateful for the praise and support, "Thank you Ion."

….

Sam was exhausted, with so much to think about he didn't know how they would take back an entire kingdom. He felt of little use to anyone in his condition, "Dean I need to sleep, tomorrow I want Jo to give me more lessons."

"Alright Sam as long as its safe."

Ion looked down at Castiel who had just fallen asleep, "Look at my little king sleeping, so precious. I should sleep as well, tomorrow I leave to see the wizard Balthazar and commission him to make us some iron shackles to bind the necromancer before execution."

"May I go with you Ion? I want to go to my parent's cottage and get some items then look over everything," Dean sighed, "I miss my little home and the animals."

"Don't worry, Trevor hired a good man to take care of your buildings and animals, he is very trustworthy and everything should be just as you left it."

…...

Jo stood between Castiel and Sam, "Don't worry Ion and Dean I will take good care of them."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Please, if I weren't pregnant I wouldn't need any help." Ion pointed to his sister, "Jo Is here to protect you, don't act like a petulant child or when I get back I might have to spank you."

Ion leaned down for a kiss, Castiel stood on tiptoe to reach his lover on the horse, "Well that is no incentive for me to be good, I like your spankings." Ion pressed his lips to the kings ear, "I'll put you over my lap and oil that lovely…"

Dean cleared his throat and Ion sat up straight, "Ion the sooner we leave the sooner we get back so you can oil whatever you think needs oiling on Castiel."

Sam patted Gwyn, "Take care of Dean for me big girl." Dean reached down and lovingly stroked his brother's hair, "Be good Sam, no intimate encounters with anyone but me remember?"

"Never Dean, the last several days were an exception. I'm yours always and my heart and body will be ever faithful to only you…I hate you leaving me."

"It's only for a bit, three days at the most."

….

The trio watched Ion and Dean ride out, Sam was devastated but Jo did her best to distract him, "Sam would you like to practice your archery now?"

Sam rubbed his belly and sighed, "I suppose, I'll change into men's clothing then."

Sam showed up a short time later in loose pants, boots and an unbelted tunic. Jo quickly braided his hair back and secured it and the lessons began. Jo found Sam had a natural gift with a bow and arrow, she wondered after the baby came what else the queen might be talented at.

…

Dean noticed Ion didn't talk very much on the trip, the knight seemed focused on the task at hand but Dean liked to talk so he jumped right in, "Ion when all of this is untangled and we are both free to marry who we like I wonder…will you become Ion Ecanus of the kingdom Ecanus or keep your own name?"

"I would consider it an honor to take Castiels last name. He is the king after all, we wouldn't have much of an occasion to use Ecanus except referring to our kingdom, he would be King Castiel and I would be Prince Ion. That sounds odd doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"Prince Ion, I never thought I would have him, you know they all talk about me. I know the nobles think I took advantage of Castiel, they say our relationship has always been inappropriate. I believe those people say it out of jealousy but still I worry about Castiels reputation."

Dean smiled but didn't say anything. Ion glanced over to him, "What is that smile for?"

"I was just thinking how much I don't care what people think of me, you know when all this is done I'm going to marry Sam. Marrying your half brother to most people would be distasteful, so when people look at you and think you're perverted for falling in love with you charge, think of us."

"I don't have many friends Dean, Trevor is my true friend from my younger days but other than that I really don't have another man to talk to about these things."

"What about Castiel?"

"It's different with your mate, I share everything with him but when you need to be strong for someone a man can't sit and complain. He's pregnant, I won't upset him future. Dean would you like to be my friend?"

Dean brought Gwyn to a halt, "I thought we were friends Ion, I mean to me you're like a brother and a …well after the past few nights with you I've learned a lot about physical relationships and myself as well."

Ion nodded, "Yes you did Dean, I'm proud of you." Ion held out his hand, "Then it's official…we are friends?"

Dean grabbed his hand and shook it, "Friends."

They continued on toward the village and passed the overgrown path leading to Dean's cottage; he wanted to stop but knew they had to make Balthazar's shop by nightfall. Traveling in the dark was dangerous and even though Dean was a Winchester that wouldn't save them from Abbadon's soldiers that followed her orders. In fact finding Ion and Dean found on the road would be the best thing Abbadon could ever hope for.

…..

Balthazar had the shackles made, neck, wrists and legs would be bound on Crowley and the wizard couldn't wait for it to happen. Balthazar fingered a scar across his throat and recalled when Crowley almost killed him.

He sat there sipping a strong tea of his own special blend with his eyes closed, visions of horses and strangely dressed people drinking at a sort of Inn swirled through his mind but the wizard shook it off realizing it all had nothing to do with the life at hand.

…..

Ion halted his horse just down from the jewelers, he whispered to Dean, "There are men milling about." The pair stayed in the darkness watching until the group moved on to the next tavern.

They brought the horses to back and tied them up; Dean hugged Gwyn, "Be quiet girl, I'll be back."

They went to the door and slipped inside, Ion and Dean could see the wizard sitting by the fire through the doorway, "Come back here, I'm too comfortable to move."

The pair walked back and stood a respectable distance from Balthazar, Ion bowed his head, "I've come to ask a favor…"

Balthazar waved his hand toward the large work table, "I know, there you are."

Ion walked over and examined the shackles with the odd engravings, "How did you know?"

"I'm a wizard you delicious, brooding knight, I know things. I wasn't going to help you all anymore but consider this a wedding gift to you both and your respective brides to be. I know about the pregnancies and call me an old softie but I do love an adorable baby but I have a few conditions."

Dean was examining the neck shackle admiring the details, "Anything!"

Balthazar sighed, "There you go again promising anything to a wizard…alright I want to be invited to the weddings."

Dean nodded "Done."

Balthazar got up and waved his arms in the air with a grand flourish, "I want to be the official wizard for both the kingdom of Ecanus and the kingdom of Winchester. I can pop back and forth easily enough.

Balthazar twirled in a circle, he was wearing a sky blue robe embroidered with peacocks, "I have fabulous fashion sense…you both would have the best dressed wizard ever!"

Ion sighed, "Yes of course…anything else?"

Balthazar tapped his cheek thoughtfully, "No I think that's it…wait, I want a room at both castles set up for my jewelry making. Alright that's all."

Dean stuck out his hand, "All agreed." There were handshakes and then much to Ion and Dean's chagrin, long hugs and a few butt gropes from the wizard.

He put the shackles in a burlap sack for them and as they were about to leave the wizard stopped them, "Don't travel at night, Abbadon has people watching me."

"Dean and I were going to get a room at the Walking Iron, is it safe there?"

Balthazar looked out the window and the street for the most part looked clear, "I suppose, don't leave your room." He turned and gave them both a wry smile, "Or you could both stay here with me."

Dean glanced over to the one big bed in the next room and burst out laughing, "Oh no…no, no, no a thousand times…"

Ion clapped his hand over Dean's mouth, "What he means to say is we are both very taken and although your charming Balthazar we wouldn't entertain the thought…because of how very, very faithful we are to our mates."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow, "Well I apologize, I was inappropriate but your both handsome and you can't blame a girl for trying."

Dean dislodged the knight's hand over his mouth, "And your old…and I have a sixteen year old angel that is very attractive and…"

Ion barked, "Dean!"

Dean looked up at Ion, "What? If I'm going to sleep with someone old it's going to be you Ion….how old are you?"

Ion bowed to the wizard, grabbed the bag of shackles and shoved Dean toward the door, "Thirty two…I'm older than dirt."

Dean walked ahead still talking even though he should have shut his trap long ago, "See I have nothing against old people if they are attractive like you."

Dean felt a sharp sting on his rear end, Ion had smacked him with his free hand, "You really do need spankings."

"If I keep talking with I get one?"

"Oh yes that is a promise."

Dean proceeded to talk all the way to the door of the Walking Iron.

TBC


	31. King Dick

Ion and Dean sat by the fire having a bite to eat, Ion noticed his traveling companion was quiet now and tapped Dean's boot under the table, "What happened to your big mouth Dean?"

Dean held out a slice of apple to Ion, "I was afraid you were going to spank me." Ion rolled his eyes as he slowly ate the slice, "Fine Dean play your little games…I know you better than you know yourself."

"Doubtful."

Ion ignored him and eventually Dean became irritated, "Now you're not speaking to me?" Ion shrugged, "Why should I, you act like a child Dean. You don't tempt a man to spank you then withdraw the offer."

"Well I'm afraid you'll take liberties, force yourself on me. I've been told my ass is pretty."

"Yes Dean I'm the one that told you that." Ion got up and stretched, he rubbed his hip and pointed to the bag, "You carry that, I'm hurting from this trip. Goodnight."

Dean dumped the rest of their food on a large cloth napkin and stuck it in his pack; he downed the rest of his drink and grabbed the bag following Ion to the room.

When they walked in there was only one large bed, Ion stripped naked and slipped under the quilt. Dean put everything down and undressed Ion thought too slowly, putting on a little show for him.

When Dean bent over to remove his boot he directed his pretty posterior toward Ion, "Alright Dean bring that ass over here and get over my lap you little whore."

Ion sat up against the headboard and pulled back the quilt exposing his impressive erection. Dean rested over his lap; he was so excited having his cock pressing against the knights thighs Dean was worried he would ejaculate too quickly.

Ion came down hard surprising Dean causing him to yelp, Ion slowly rubbed the warm handprint on the white skin, "I'm sorry Dean is that too hard? Maybe I should play with your ass instead."

Dean wanted to tell Ion to stop but when a wet finger circled the puckered skin and push then withdraw all he could think of is fucking himself on the knights roving finger.

The thoughts were confusing, Dean felt his whole view of himself was in jeopardy, he was strong and wouldn't yield to any man but yet here he was silently begging for just a finger.

Ion slapped him again, then came a series of bruising pinches and from the sound of the knight's soft laughter he was enjoying Deans wiggling around and his weak protests.

Ion positioned his long cock between Dean's legs and wedged it in his cheeks fucking the cleft until he came over the flaming red buttocks. He gave Dean one last resounding crack on the ass then scooped up his leavings, "Sit up and eat."

Dean shakily sat up and licked Ions fingers remembering the rule over never wasting. He watched Ion enjoy Dean's little gift he left over Ion's lap, after the quick debauchery the knight kissed him, blew out the candle and said, "Go to sleep Dean, we have a long day tomorrow."

Dean settled next to Ion, he felt safe and fortunate when he felt the strong arms wrap around him.

….

The next morning Ion kicked the bed, "Wake up sleeping beauty, time to go if we want to make your cottage today."

Dean quickly dressed and wolfed down some of the food he brought from last night offering some to Ion.

Before they left the room Ion dipped Dean and kissed him then walked out.

….

They rode in what Ion felt was blessed silence as they worked their way back to the road and then the cottage. Dean blurted out, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to, once your king I won't be able to do that anymore. Think of this as our little bit of fun time together and I'm enjoying it immensely."

Dean patted the bag of shackles, "This is business not pleasure."

"Of course Dean, whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better."

Ion pointed to the over grown entrance to the cottage path, "There we go, plenty of daylight left for you to explore. We sleep here and continue home tomorrow morning.

…..

The first place Dean went was to his parent's graves, he sat there talking to them telling Robert and Ellen about Sam and the baby and how they were going to take back their kingdom. He spent the better part of the afternoon there until Ion came for him.

"Dean I'm sorry to intrude but we have to go to the cottage, it's getting dark.

Dean got up, took a last look at the graves and left.

…..

Everything was as they left it, the man tending the place stayed there on occasion but used Dean's old cot by the fire and left as little disturbance as possible. The one thing Dean wanted was Ellen's jewelry to give to Sam and most importantly her wedding ring as well as Roberts.

Dean pushed the dresser over then took a knife and pried up the loose floor board, he pulled out a small jewelry box he made for Ellen and opened it finding what he left there safe and sound.

Roberts was a very simple gold band that he rarely wore for fear of damaging it as he worked; Ellen's was a lovely rectangular cut white sapphire surrounded by tiny emeralds. It had been passed down to Robert for his bride when he was a young man. Ellen was always afraid to wear it for fear of damaging the precious ring.

Dean looked around and figured as king he would have the means to fix the farm up again and keep it running. He had plans for the cottage as a place to bring his lovely Sam and children as an escape from the pressures of castle life. Too many happy and beautiful memories of his parents and his time with Sam filled the cottage to ever let it go.

….

Ion got the fire going for the night and sat there thinking of his pregnant Castiel and how much he missed him. The knight never thought he could be this happy with anyone and the fact Ion would have the chance to have a family was more than he could have hoped for.

"Ion, come to bed its cold, keep me warm."

Dean had polished off several glasses of wine from the few remaining bottles stored in the root cellar; he held the bottle out to Ion who declined.

Dean couldn't help but stare at the knights tall, strong body. He admired the chiseled stretches of muscle enhanced by the light and shadow cast by the fire.

Ion was all male Dean thought, a wonderful example of power and beauty. If not for the knights pronounced limp he would have been perfect but even that flaw made the man somehow even more exciting to be around. He carried a story with that infirmity, a story of battle, pain and loss then the strength to carry on.

Ion tugged his cock and adjusted his balls, "What are you staring at?"

"You…I was just thinking about how perfect your body is, even your scars lay in an interesting pattern."

Ion gave Dean that large, white toothy smile, he limped over then climbed painfully into bed letting out a little groan, "Oh yes I'm such a prize with my damaged hip, the knight that was no more. But I suppose it's all for the best, otherwise Lucifer wouldn't have hired me to raise and train Castiel and I wouldn't have my strong little wolf."

Dean rested his head on the broad chest and when Ion played with his close cropped hair he melted, "Could I tell you something and you promise to keep it secret?"

"Yes."

"I've wondered what it's like to have a man like you."

Ion gave a deep, throaty laugh, "I've never had a complaint."

Dean sighed, "I would hate Sam's role. Acting the way he does like a woman and the bleeding…pregnancy, it must be terrible but yet being treated as something more than a man must be exciting. He has the best of both worlds, I have just the one. Sometimes I'm jealous, I'm not saying I hate the way he is, I love it. My brother is like candy and everyone wants a taste but he's all mine, my bitch, lover and soft male. I think it's a special thing to be."

"You know Dean, Soldiers are all strong men, nothing soft about them but when there aren't any females or soft males around depending on your preference, we use each other. My friend Trevor was known as the camp tramp; he was bent over more than he was allowed to stand and enjoyed it. We didn't look down him for it Dean…not at all. We thought it was brave actually because many of us would never take a man's cock."

Dean flicked his tongue over a nipple and watched it stiffen, "I wouldn't let Sam do that to me, he would think I was weak but someone like you could do things to me and then I'd know what it was like."

Ion was quiet for awhile mulling over what Dean had said, "If I do this we have to tell them and be prepared because Sam will kick us both squarely in the balls. He's not as soft and sweet as you think he is Dean. But I suppose if we don't you will always wonder what it's like."

Ion grabbed Dean and flipped him on his stomach, pulled his ass cheeks open and buried his face inside sight unseen. It seemed the wolf didn't mind as much as the human did about such things.

Dean was soon on his hands and knees fucking himself on Ions tongue groaning like he was in heat, he begged and whimpered for cock and when Ion finally centered his monster and forced the head inside Dean felt tears gather then drip on the damp sheets.

Ion squeezed his hips and grunted with each thrust not holding back giving Dean every single inch he had in a brutal rhythm, the knight growled when Dean cried out and moaned in pain, or at least Ion thought it was pain.

"No hearts and flowers for you Dean Winchester, you wanted cock you have your wish now take it like a man, I will break you open and you'll thank me for the honor."

Dean couldn't concentrate enough to achieve his own erection, the pressure and burning filled his thoughts as his own flaccid dick flopped under him. When Ion released after what seemed an eternity, he smacked Dean hard on the cheek then abruptly pulled out and pushed Dean unceremoniously to his side of the bed.

Ion laughed at the shocked look on the young man's face, "Now you know how Sam feels. I hope you enjoyed it because I did, your incredibly tight, a silky asshole worthy of my attention."

Ion bent down and gave Dean a quick kiss, "Get some rest, we have a long ride back tomorrow and yours is going to seem much longer than mine."

Dean covered his face with the quilt, "You're not funny."

"I think I am, you just have a raw ass so your cranky…anyway go to sleep."

Soon the knight was softy snoring as Dean laid there trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. Soon he gave up trying to analyze it all and curled up next to Ion feeling very sore but contented.

…..

Crowley watched Abbadon adjust her breasts, "They look lovely darling but I think you're making a huge mistake meeting with this man, if you think I'm dangerous he's worse…much worse."

Abbadon rubbed the lip rouge off her teeth and practiced a smile, "I'm not worried, I need the alliance. I hear things, people dislike me, Castiel hates me. If I join with this king then there is no way the kingdom of Ecanus would dare go against me."

Crowley looked out the window and watched their guest step out of the carriage followed by an attractive young man, "I think your breasts will be wasted on him Abby…he seems to have a very handsome companion already."

…

King Richard stood there in the grand hall with the tall, slender soft male on his arm. He waved him over to a chair in the corner, "Sit, I have business." He complied without question, a pretty ornament for a dominate king.

Crowley stood next to the boy and studied him, then watched Abbadon attempt to work her magic.

She floated across the room in her most beautiful gown and extended her hand, "King Richard, it's so good to finally meet you!"

The king stared down at the hand for a moment, then took it and kissed her fingers, "Call me King Dick."

…..

Dean woke up to a warm damp feeling between his legs, when he looked Ion was washing him and last night's mess away. He gently pushed the tender, swollen area, "How are you feeling today?"

Dean shifted on the bed, "Sore…really sore actually."

"Sorry I was a bit rough but it seemed to be what you wanted, did you enjoy it?"

Dean covered his face up with the quilt, "Yes, what does that make me now, a bitch and a cheater?"

Ion shrugged, "I'm telling Castiel as soon as we have time alone together, we don't keep secrets. He will understand, I was going to fuck you anyway if you accepted my offer to be bitten…in fact all four of us were going to have sex together, intercourse."

Dean uncovered his face, "Really?"

"Yes."

"You know after the baby is born Sam and I were going to talk about your offer again, it's not off the table, we just needed time Ion."

"Of course Dean, take all the time you need. Now what will you tell Sam of your night with me? I find the truth is always best."

Dean gave a long sigh, "Yes the truth."

"Excellent, now let's go back. I have a lot to do before we take in Crowley; I have people to meet and trusted friends to contact. Sam and Castiel need to win over the courts approval, they could move ahead with this any time they wanted but it's much better to have the nobles in your pocket first."

…...

Crowley fingered a strand of long, silky hair from the boys head between his fingers, "So you enjoy being King Dick's boy?"

He rolled his big green eyes up toward Crowley and then back to the floor, "I am not allowed to talk to anyone…go away."

"Oh well sorry then kitty I'll leave you to do what you do best, look attractive." Crowley pointed to a little table, "If you get bored you can practice bending over that."

The boy shot him a dirty look and then went back to staring at the floor.

….

"I'm sorry Abbadon, an alliance with you is out of the question."

She slammed down her goblet, "What…just like that you say no to me?"

He gave the queen a toothy smile and a wink, "I don't climb aboard a sinking ship, I hear you've lost the loyalty of most of your court. The people dislike you and I can't see backing you at all."

She tried to keep smiling but found it difficult, "I've heard the same about you, you're hated by everyone, what makes you so special?"

"Roman Kingdom is different. I never gave anyone the false impression I was this kind ruler until I got what I wanted. I ruled with fear from the beginning, I didn't hide behind a baby I could trade for power or have a weak, drunken husband to cover my underhanded dealings."

King Dick stood and held out his arms, "What you see is what you get, no surprises. Sorry Abbadon you're finished. I do like your kingdom, plentiful water sources, fertile fields and acres of forest teaming with game. Maybe when you fail I'll scoop it all up for myself."

The queen sat there stunned, the last bit of hope slipping away from her, "Then that's it…everything I worked for and this is what I get."

"From what I've heard about you I would say you're getting exactly what you have coming. Funny thing, I am actually attending a party thrown by the king and queen of Ecanus. Sam I believe is your son…interesting isn't it."

He gave her an amused smile as her face went through a range of emotions, " Sam didn't invite me, I'm his mother!"

Richard downed the rest of his wine then gave her a wink, "I think because you're a stone cold bitch."

She picked up her goblet and flung it at his head barely missing him, "Get out!"

King Dick stood, "Come on Stephan you little French tart, get your tight ass over here."

The boy hurried over and took the kings arm, they headed for the door. A wine bottle smashed against the wall right next to the king as he was leaving.

Dick turned and stalked over to Abbadon, "Someday you will all fall to me, Encanus and Winchester alike. You like to think of yourself as strong, frightening…the monster that lives under the bed and waits. I'm the original monster and I have all the time in the world."

Crowley appeared after the king left, "Well that went well."

"Shut up!"

TBC

(Dick Roman won't figure into the story until part two. I wanted to introduce him in a few chapters of part one. Part two will deal with him and Sam and Dean's choice to become official pack members and allow themselves to be turned. In this story Abbadon and Crowley are the evil that needs to be taken care of. Enjoy)


End file.
